Harry Potter and the Deathly Hormones
by Sophia Overton-Fisher
Summary: A potions accident leaves the two rivals with life changing effects. Follow their adventure through Hogwarts and a change of situation has left them with more issues than the obvious. Begins in third year. Genderbent fic, no bashing other than an unexpected chapter with James Potter.
1. 1) To Cut a Long Lesson Short

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter! Beta'd by my wonderful better half.

* * *

Blond hair was slicked back and calculating blue eyes watched his rival, the teen's potion was bubbling dangerously even without him having to resort to sabotage. His lips twitched with a smirk as he swaggered over towards the store cupboard, pausing as always to sneer at his rival. So intent on getting a rise from the angry boy that he didn't see the movement of Crabbe throwing an ingredient. In fact neither of them reacted until too late, the potion surface bubbled dangerously before erupting both boys taking a face full of the shimmering golden concoction.

Harry groaned, forcing his eyes to stay open even as the bright light nearly blinded him. Pure white ceiling…the hospital wing. He tried to push himself up, falling back with a sigh as nausea overwhelmed him. He groped blindly for his glasses, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his mutinous stomach. He felt weird.

"Ah good! You're awake. How are you feeling Mr Potter?" A blurry Madam Pomfrey came into view. Harry grumbled resuming his search for his glasses, even as the blurry Nurse pressed them into his hand.

"What happened?" They came out more jumbled than he'd intended and his own words seemed to take an eternity to sink through the mass of cotton in his head. "Weird. I feel weird."

"The Headmaster is on his way over, he wished to be informed the instant that you or young Mr Malfoy woke." She smiled kindly, tucking him in again, "Try not to push yourself too much, you've had quite the shock and your body is still… recovering." Harry was thankful for his glasses as at least one thing seemed normal even though he couldn't see his rival who Harry was _certain_ had something to do with his current situation. Hopeful that Dumbledore could shed some light on his situation, he found his eyes slipping closed again the instant the stern matron had bustled off.

When he woke again it was too loud, irritated, and above all, high pitched shouting in a tone that could only belong to his accursed rival. The moron who had gotten him into this mess. Harry gingerly pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side and standing before his body could protest. He stumbled slightly as his body tried to adjust to the change in gravity and he frowned as his head spun. Following the shouting wasn't difficult even if walking did require him leaning on the beds that he passed and was slower going than he'd have preferred.

"For Merlin's sake. Shut the fu-" He stopped the instant he'd pushed his way through the curtains and actually saw his rival…

Draco scowled as Potter started yelling, pushing his hair out of his face, however long he'd been unconscious had apparently been long enough for the gel to have been washed out, although judging from the horrible hospital robes that the pair of them were wearing it had apparently been the case for both of them.

"Come to rub in what your potion did to me?" He asked sneering, "Although," He smirked, "looks like I wasn't the only one effected." Potter scowled, either he was as dense as he was obtuse, or he was still out of it, and had yet to realise. Madam Pomfrey was looking between the two of them with a concerned frown, she looked one step away from forcing them back to bed and probably sending them to sleep.

"What are you talking about?!" Potter finally snapped and shouted.

"Clearly you didn't have anything to write home about," he was unable to resist the dig, "but I'd have thought even you would have noticed that you're missing something." He laughed even as his rival launched himself at him. Potter didn't manage to get more than one punch in before he was levitated away from him by a furious Matron, even so he was still struggling to get towards his laughing rival.

* * *

Light blue eyes narrowed as she stared at the elderly Wizard before her. "What do you mean _there's been an incident_?" Her aristocratic voice held distain and fury, yet through that the worry for her son shone through. "Is my son alright?! And why have you not called my husband as well?" she snapped.

She might have continued on with her tirade had it not been for the stately wizard holding up his hand, "Mrs Malfoy, if you would allow me to explain I will tell you both." He smiled grandfatherly at Mrs Weasley who was stood beside the furious blonde, while she was far more reserved, in that she was allowing him to explain, however her expression told him that she also was growing angrier. "The potions accident which happened seems to have had a result that _I_ have _never_ seen in all my years. Young Mr Malfoy and Young Mr Potter seem to have changed gender, unfortunately Professor Snape does not believe that it is reversible." He paused, his expression softening, "The two are still in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey suggested that it would be better for you both to tell them than for it to be coming from one of their Professors."

Narcissa scowled, heading towards the door, Molly paused for a moment before following like the younger mother she didn't look particularly impressed with him either. Dumbledore frowned after the two, letting out a particularly weary sigh as the door banged.

* * *

Several corridors passed before Narcissa asked the question which had been on the tip of her tongue since she'd heard the identity of the other student, having assumed that it was one of her many children. "Why did Professor Dumbledore not call Mr Potter's relatives?" Her tone was softer than Molly had expected, concern evident in her face.

"…" Molly paused, frowning to herself. "Harry's relatives…" she stopped herself again, wondering how to phrase her thoughts, "They're not the most _desirable_ people," her lip curled slightly, "the _stories_ I've heard!" She scowled, "Honestly! The gall of some people! I dread to think what they'll _do-_ "she stopped herself, remembering suddenly who she was speaking to.

However her companion's eyes narrowed to abject fury, "No child should be treated like that!" She'd been able to fill in the blanks in what the elder woman had said, "Surely the Headmaster will allow you to take the child?" Her brows furrowed, clearly thinking about the situation, she'd never understood her husband's feud with Mr Weasley and frankly with the current issue saw the other as an ally. "The children will probably need each other, even if they don't particularly like each other." She thought quickly, "They'll need someone who can understand exactly what they're going through."

Molly nodded, seeing the olive branch that was being offered and taking it with both hands. "That sounds like a good plan." She smiled at the other woman, as they pushed the door to the hospital wing, her jaw dropped at the sight of the struggling Harry being held up by a long suffering Madam Pomfrey. "GIRLS!" She yelled a few decibels louder than Narcissa's own shout.

Both teens froze seeing the enraged mothers standing in the doorway, "He started it!" they said as one.

A flick of Madam Pomfrey's wand had the now cowed black haired child put into the adjacent bed, Molly was at Harry's side in an instant, before the younger could move towards her rival. "Enough Harry." Her tone broached no arguments and Draco's sneering response was cut off by Narcissa's own disapproval.

"Madam, are the changes complete?" She didn't particularly want to spell it out fully to the girls yet, "are they expected to go through _that_ time of the month?"

The Matron nodded, a soft expression on her face as she looked at the two teens. "Perhaps it would be better for them to be taken home so that you can explain to them properly." She added softly "they're in no danger as it stands."

Molly and Narcissa shared a look before the blonde spoke, "Your house? It might be better to only do this once." Molly nodded and the two flicked their wands.

* * *

Arthur scowled at the mess of paper work on his desk, scooping up a few of the papers which were required for the meeting. His scowl only deepened as he recalled that _Malfoy_ would be in the meeting, with a sigh he rose and headed towards the conference room.

He'd barely entered and exchanged snide greetings with the pompous blond when two patronus' appeared before them, he didn't know the owner of the gracious swan which approached Malfoy however his heart was in his mouth as Molly's bear bounded over to him. _"Arthur, dear, I need you to head home, we'll meet you there. There's been a potions accident."_ His mind ran quickly through all the possibilities and hoped to goodness that all the kids were alright, the worst scenarios were pushed aside only by the lack of panic and grief in Molly's voice. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Narcissa's voice coming from the other patronus _"Lucius, meet us at the Weasley's house, there's been a potions accident, Draco is physically alright however…well I'll explain when we see you."_

Both of their eyes narrowed as they were excused "What has your son done this time?!" They said at the same time, scowling as they bickered their way towards the floo.

* * *

Molly scowled at the men who sat in mutinous silence at the dining table. "Arthur! Have you not offered Mr Malfoy a cup of tea?!" She bustled over to the hob the kettle already filling with water. "Tea will do all of us some good." She nodded over to the fire where by now Narcissa was ushering two teens over to the table.

"That would be wonderful," Narcissa smiled, "Thank you Molly." The two teens were still scowling at each other, but neither spoke as they were pushed to sit next to the respective male.

Tea floated over, resting before each person, the Mothers exchanged looks as the floo sounded again. Professor Dumbledore stepped through, brushing non-existent ash off of his purple robes, followed quickly by a glowering Potions Master. Both Mothers exchanged a relieved look, neither of them had been sure where to begin.

"Ah! You're all together!" Dumbledore smiled as though he hadn't been aware of the situation before flooing straight into the Burrow's kitchen. "Severus! Perhaps you would like to explain your findings!"

The dower man looked if anything grumpier, "It appears that the potion was sabotaged, despite that, even Potter's incompetence shouldn't have managed something of this magnitude. However…" he sighed furious that the Headmaster and Potter had put him into this position, "it appears that changing their genders wasn't all that the potion did."

The sound of shattering crockery, smashed through their shock, Harry stared at Draco and Draco stared back. Somehow in the dishevel neither of the particularly dense thirteen year olds had twigged what had happened, both had realised that something had changed with their rival but even the respective shouts hadn't made them realise it included them.

"What potion was it?" The drawl even sounded as though it had a sneer. Lucius was staring at his heir.

"Hair growth potion." Draco scowled, pushing hair out of her face and behind an ear. Harry's staring was really starting to do her head in and she maturely pulled a face at her rival. Even as the other teen blew hair out of her face, the wild mess staying relatively out of the way, but for the first time all of the adults could see the youngsters' eyes. Molly and Narcissa gasped. Harry's left eye was no longer green just as surely as Draco's left was now that exact shade of green, while Harry seemed to have gained the exact shade of grey blue of Draco's right. Heterochromia was uncommon enough in both worlds but for the clarity and similarity of the two eyes, told both Mothers exactly what Snape was hinting at.

"Indeed." The sneering man continued as though he'd never been interrupted, "The two seem to now share more than just their gender. Its due to this that I highly doubt that it will be possible to ever change them back, although I'm still investigating on that front."

Lucius' eyes narrowed further, his rage almost palpable in the air, he sneered at the assembled group as he rose to his feet. "Then I had better start looking at betrothal contracts, I'm sure that Nott or Zabini will be suitable matches," Draco flinched as though stabbed and Narcissa glared at her husband pulling her daughter towards her. "I'll need another Heir of course," He gestured to his wife to follow him, ignoring the way his child's eyes filled with tears.

"Get out." Narcissa snapped, Lucius looked taken aback for a moment, magic was already pushing him towards the floo. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, he'd never seen her this angry and in that instant he recalled exactly who her sister was. Blacks had long had a reputation which none wished to mess with, just because Narcissa had always been far calmer and reserved didn't mean that she had forgotten the teachings of her family. Something Lucius quickly decided that he didn't want to deal with, especially when he realised that not only was her wand pointed at him but that both the Weasley's looked like if he didn't leave than they'd both curse him as well. Heck he didn't even look as though he had much support from Severus, he glowered as he stormed towards the door.

"You will regret this." He let the door slam as he turned and vanished with a crack.

Draco choked back a sob, raising tearful eyes to her rival who she noticed, with a jolt of shock, that the black haired girl had put herself between the blonde and her father. Now he was gone, she dropped down into his vacant seat. Draco expected a snide response but all she saw was shock and disgust with what the elder Malfoy had done. Narcissa had wrapped her arms around her daughter and now noticing that her crying daughter was clutching her rival.

Dumbledore smiled softly at the drained group, "I think it would be better if we leave, the girls could do with a rest and it might be better if they took a couple of weeks off to get adjusted after all they'll also need to get new uniforms, we will of course arrange for them to have private rooms when they return to ease the change." With the adults nods and the newly turned girls looking overwhelmed he gestured for Severus to leave first before he also flooed away.

Molly smiled at the two children, "I'll go make up a few beds, we can go shopping in tomorrow." She bustled off, aware that Narcissa was too busy comforting her daughter to think of what she needed to do. Harry seemed to be dealing far better, however she was at least used to unexpected happening to her.

* * *

Narcissa had visited the Parkinsons' after putting her son turned daughter to bed, it had been a long exhausting conversation upon returning she was relieved to find Molly had the kettle on. The two women had bonded over the hot drinks, Narcissa finding herself reminded strongly of her estranged sister and had felt truly relaxed for the first time in years it seemed to be an effect of the homely building.

As such she was much more optimistic when she got up that morning, smiling as she headed down towards the delightful smell of fresh bread and bacon. Molly was bustling around the kitchen, while Arthur was engrossed in the Prophet which thankfully didn't seem to have picked up the news yet. She'd exchanged greetings and sat down when thudding came from upstairs, Molly had laughed and said that the kids seemed to be awake. The lack of shouting was something the pair of them were thankful of. The thudding coming closer told them that they'd soon have two hungry mouths to feed and before Narcissa could blink, both were sitting down, giving the adults curious looks.

Molly floated full plates over, Harry ate quickly as though it was going to vanish at any moment. Narcissa's eyes narrowed, more evidence against Harry's relatives, not to mention that she'd noticed she looked underweight. Draco ate with no less gusto however she kept glancing at her mum like she'd be told off for her manners.

"We'll head over to Diagon later, go to Gringotts and then go shopping." Molly looked at the two, "Probably get your hair done while we're there," She looked at Narcissa wondering if there was anything the blonde wanted to add.

"You'll both need full new uniforms and of course new wardrobes." She beamed, Draco felt her blood run cold, she'd been put through Narcissa's shopping before and wondered if either of them would survive this. "Have either of you given any thought as to what you want to be called?"

Harry's brow crinkled, "I can stick with Harry right? I mean some girls are called Harry besides that's what I'm used to."

"Same. I want to stick with the same name too." Draco interjected quickly, sure she knew that her mother no doubt had a name in mind, she rather liked her name and had no intention of changing it. Narcissa sighed and nodded, she had no doubt that her child had guessed her thoughts and she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to choose a new name but it was after all Draco's choice.

* * *

Narcissa had insisted on paying for everything from the Malfoy vaults, removing the need to go to Gringotts as both Mothers were worried that the two girls would be overwhelmed and Narcissa could pay easier with her ring. The pouting teens were helped to dress in resized clothes of Ginny's, neither had been particularly enamoured by learning both how training bra's worked or that they apparently now needed them. Until Narcissa had alleviated that by pointing out that surely they'd previously noticed that some of the girls were growing and the boys liked to talk and stare which had stopped any protested quite quickly.

Madam Malkin's was thankfully empty when the group entered, Narcissa figuring that they'd make a couple of stops. Malkin's for the school clothes and a couple of muggle outfits before heading to Twilfitt and Tatting's for the rest of the girl's clothes. Upon hearing that they'd only be heading to two shops, Harry had naively been relieved while Draco looked like she had been told that she was heading to the executioners block. The two were quickly measured and before the two knew they were lead into the second shop.

Molly was felt out of place, she had after all not been in the upscale clothing store before, and the clothing was clearly better quality. However with Narcissa at her side, two teens to play dress up with and no limit, she soon threw herself into picking out clothing and forcing the increasing surly teens to try it on or hold it up to them. Some colours and fabrics were instantly discarded while others were put to a side, different styles were tested and altered many discarded. Molly soon found herself pressganged into trying a few different ones herself, Narcissa insisting on treating her friend for letting them stay until she'd found a solution to the problem. Before long there was a heap of acceptable clothing, neither of the former boy's saw a reason for them needing so many clothes and Harry was far more overwhelmed, the Dursley's having never bothered with new clothes for her and her own shopping limited to school uniform. She was thankful that Narcissa seemed to have finally decided that it was enough clothing, undergarments had been the most embarrassing part, bras, she decided, were clearly the invention of a particularly evil and cruel Dark Lord.

Harry's stuttered and incessant 'Thank you's to Narcissa gained her, her first true smile from Draco.

* * *

Over the following weeks, the two were coached through all of the things they should have known. Including a particularly mortifying talk about protections and how boys might take advantage followed by an explanation on the joys of periods. The latter turned out to be fortuitous as Harry was woken up near the end of their first week to Draco's high pitched screeching, something which Harry's particularly snide mood didn't contend well with. However she discovered the following morning the horror of waking up to find yourself bleeding, she would always maintain that her screaming for one of them was far quieter and no-where near as high pitched. By the time they were to return, the two felt as though they had two Mothers and during the _Period_ issue a rather embarrassed and sheepish Father as well as an annoying twin.

Neither of the teens were sure whether to be delighted or horrified when Molly and Narcissa informed the two that they were escorting them back to school especially given that they had missed two months of school in the end. While they were thankful at the same time they were also weary just of returning, the Burrow was comfortable and homely but at the same time Hogwarts was Hogwarts. Harry was dreading the stares and for once Draco was weary for the same reason, her Father had made it clear what he expected and she was afraid that he'd gone against her Mother. As such the two teens were clinging to their guardians while the Mothers tried to convince the reluctant duo to enter the great hall. Neither noticed their respective friends waiting for their attention as the two managed to hold back tears as they hugged both Mothers sometimes at the same time. "Go on Dears." Molly managed while trying unsuccessfully to pry her limpets off of her, last time she'd managed the duo had attached themselves to Narcissa instead, "Your friends are waiting." The two gave her watery pouts, the best pleading expressions that they could manage, it was only years of having her own children trying the same that allowed her to stand strong and not just sweep the two back to the Burrow.

Ron's confused frown drew his Mothers attention, he didn't understand how come Draco seemed so fond of his mum. Sure, she was awesome, but he didn't get why Malfoy had suddenly come to realise it. Hermione had said something about the two staying together while they were off so perhaps that was what had led to it. That said there was nothing faked about those hugs, in fact he was reminded of the twins something which disturbed him far more than his best mate being turned into a girl.

"Girls." Narcissa spoke softly, "Go on, your friends are standing there waiting for you." The pair slowly released Molly, a clear battle between maternal affection and teenage pride. They exchanged looks, the adults trying to hide their amusement as the blushing teens turned around. Hermione was crossing the entrance hall, Pansy just behind her. The two lit up seeing their respective female friends, Ron gave Harry thumbs up and the ebony haired girl beamed glad that her friends hadn't abandoned her. Molly had told the duo about the break in during Halloween and Harry was relieved that she'd not been there, sleeping in the great hall didn't sound the most comfortable but she was also glad her friends were all alright. Before she could speak her face was full of bushy hair as her apparently _still_ taller friend engulfed her in a crushing hug, Draco was still laughing as Pansy gave her own crushing embrace, although Draco was relieved that she was taller than her oldest friend.

Before they knew it, Harry and Draco were saying their farewells and being pulled into the Great Hall. Hermione and Pansy seemed to have reached an understanding as the two were dragged to the Gryffindor table.

"How are you doing Draco?" Pansy spoke first, "It is still Draco right?"

Draco and Harry exchanged a look and slowly grinned, "Yup!" the blonde took care to pop her 'p'.  
"We had that time of the month." Harry spoke conspiratorially.

Hermione's eyes widened, "How was it?" She asked, her own having not come yet.

"Oh it was terrible." Draco started.  
"The pain." Harry continued.  
"Thought I was going to die,"  
"I could have sworn my stomach was being ripped out,"  
"and the blood..." the two gave a shudder.  
"There was sooooo much of it,"  
"Lakes of it..."  
"She screamed like a banshee,"  
Draco pouted slightly, "Woke the whole house she did,"  
"Traumatised Mr Weasley,"

By which time the colour had drained out of the surrounding girls faces. The Gryffindor chasers seemed to have let the cat out of the bag, Harry could see the sniggers on their faces out of the corner of her eyes. Judging from the Weasley twins' expression, someone had let them in on what was so funny.

The duo's fun was broken by the Twins sliding before them on their knees before bowing their heads to the floor the whole while chanting, "We're not worthy, we're not worthy."

Unable to stop themselves, both at the chanting from the twins and the looks of horror on the others' faces, even some of the boys. The duo spoke as one "Your faces." They giggled unable to stop themselves, leaning onto each other as they whipped tears from their eyes. Slowly understanding dawned on the faces of the surrounding students, and more laughs joined theirs. Harry risked a glance over at the head table, Snape looked as though he'd been chewing on a wasp while McGonagall looked torn between amusement and horror, and Dumbledore was merrily laughing away. Draco grinned unabashed at his long-time friend, who sighed a long suffering sigh.

* * *

Narcissa took a deep breath raising her hand to knock on the door of the cottage, Molly had offered to go with her but the blonde had declined, this was something she had to do for herself. The door opened just a crack and she found herself being subjected to a suspicious glare from her oldest sister.

"…I'm sorry." That hadn't been where she'd intended to start, but all the planned speeches flew out of her mind when confronted by her sister leaving instead one simple broken sentence.

The door opened just a bit more and Andromeda seemed to be wrestling with something before she sighed, letting her sister inside. "What do you want?" She scowled as the younger stepped through.

"…I…" Narcissa's brow crinkled, "I made a mistake and it's taken me far too long to realise. I should have done this years ago or never turned my back." It came out in a rush, "I didn't know what to do, Bella was so angry and Luci-" she broke off with a furious scowl at the two names, "It's no excuse but I…I'm sorry." She finished lamely.

Andromeda's expression softened and making a decision lead her into the kitchen, the kettle going on with a flick of her wand, "What did he do?" she'd suspected over the years that Lucius was the thing which stood between her youngest sister swallowing her pride and her staying away.

Narcissa's face filled with pain, and her hands shook as she accepted the warm cup, the whole sorry story came out in a rush. From Lucius' dubious sorrow over his previous allegiance, to her suspicions that he had something to do with the prior year, to his current bull headed cruelty and finally his claims that he wouldn't let her return to the manor until she agreed to help him get a new heir.


	2. 2) Fellowship of the Twins

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Harry Potter and this is Beta'd by my wonderful other half.  
AN/As it currently stands I have no planned pairings however some do seem to be trying to form as I'm writing, but they'll be unlikely to turn into anything soon especially considering their ages.

* * *

Soon enough Hogwarts was falling back into its old routine; the duo had had a mandatory health check from Madam Pomfrey, a lecture and another health check from a grumbling Potions Master, and an overly joyful conversation with the aging Headmaster on the way to their new quarters.

The rooms were brilliant, located on the first floor, they had to shake hands with one of the suits of armour followed by 'Hello, good Knight.' To gain entrance, once inside they were amazed to see their very own common room, far more neutral than either of the previous ones yet accented with both colours, sure it was smaller than either the Gryffindor or Slytherin ones but Dumbledore had explained that it was so that their friends could spend time with them without having to be in the other house's common room. A doorway lead to what they discovered was their new dorm room, with a bathroom off of that. Dumbledore had been quick to explain that behind the two large paintings on either side of the common room lay Gryffindor and Slytherin Common rooms and that their Heads of House would be along shortly to give them a password so they could go inside. They had grinned at each other and exclaimed it was brilliant.

As such it wasn't uncommon to see, Hermione curled up in one of the armchairs with a huge book, while Ron played chess against Draco. While Harry and Pansy bickered amicably over whether or not it was acceptable to just make stuff up for divination. Usually their argument would end when Draco would join in, her usual course being that Harry should obviously drop the useless subject and just change to Runes or Arithmancy.

Both girls still got stared at, although both were relieved that aside from the Professors, no-one had noticed that the scar had changed, in fact it had taken both of them nearly a week to notice the light arrow which lingered above each of their green eyes. Professor Dumbledore had taken Molly and Narcissa aside that day but all of the adults refused to explain other than that it appeared that they each had half of Harry's famous scar.

Weirdly Draco got stared at more than the black haired girl, the few snide remarks from Hufflepuff had thankfully been shut down quickly by their quidditch Captain and a few prefects. Gryffindor had been rather quiet on the matter, she got a few weird looks but thanks to Harry and the Weasley's, the others in the house either supported her or kept Mum on the situation. Ravenclaw was mostly just curiosity and a few invasive questions they also weren't too bad, although that might have been in part by the near constant presence of a Weasley, Harry, Pansy or Hermione. She did get more than a few muttered comments and dirty looks but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

The part that Draco loathed was her own housemates. Which she expected to come to a head any time soon.

* * *

Draco was rarely alone these days, it seemed that she wasn't the only one who'd noticed the looks from others in her house and the Gryffindor's often flanked her, however she'd begged for some peace and quiet explaining that she wanted to speak with Flint and _he_ definitely wouldn't appreciate half the Gryffindor Quidditch team coming with her.

She muttered the password and stepped into the common room, a hushed silence fell over the room, and she held her head up high fixing a haughty sneer on her face. "Where's Flint?" She drawled, carefully keeping her tone neutral. One of the more neutral Slytherins gestured at the plush armchairs by the fire, Flint had apparently wasted no time and taken the house by storm. She approached nonchalantly her heart in her throat. Before she knew it her way was blocked by a pair of burly fifth years. "Move." She narrowed her eyes, sure she wasn't on speaking terms with her father but her mother was a Black and she would be damned if she'd let them talk to her like that. She sneered at the boys, who didn't move until a dismissive hand waved at them to let her pass.

"Malfoy." Flint spoke for the first time, turning to face her. His face carefully neutral as he looked her up and down.

"I want to stay as Seeker." She kept her head up as her eyes remained fixed on the sixth year. A dismissive laugh from Pucey caused her eyes to narrow slightly but she remained calm as Flint didn't laugh.

"…" He appeared to be thinking, something which caused more than a few disgusted outcries of 'Girls don't play Quidditch' and 'Girls can't be on the Slytherin team' but Flint ignored them, "I want to win." He looked her over again, "You prove you can still fly and it's yours."

She wanted to collapse with relief but was careful to not to let her mask slip, she could see the rage on a fair few of the teams faces, Flint might have accepted her back onto the team but she could see that a some of the others weren't happy about Flint breaking tradition for her. Draco herself was shocked, after all it just wasn't done for a _lady_ to play Quidditch. Flint might have looked appraising while studying her but at least _he_ hadn't looked at her like a piece of meat like she'd caught some of the boys doing. She nodded respectfully, before turning to leave.

"Malfoy." Flint rose, "I'll escort you." Her brow furrowed, but he continued, "Want to talk tactics." He said nothing about the looks she'd gotten by the rest of the team, least of all from Warrington who'd been angling for Seeker.

* * *

Draco had to her glee proven that she could still fly, and Flint had been delighted to welcome her back onto the team. Despite her joy she wasn't oblivious to the expressions on many of the more conservative purebloods faces. She liked her new friends but she missed the others, Theo had been being weird around her since the change. Her old friend's reaction reminded her painfully of her Father, and she sighed as she leant against the wall waiting for her best friend. Pansy always took her time going to the loo and she was still uncomfortable being in the girl's toilet. Finally the door opened and Pansy sauntered out grinning at her. The two were walking towards Transfiguration when Nott dropped his book. He stopped in front of them bending to pick it up, Draco was about to walk around him when he muttered conspiratorially "You should watch your back."

Both of the girl's eyes narrowed, "What's that meant to mean?" Pansy snapped, her voice taking on the shrill edge it always did when she got worked up, "are you threatening us?"

Theo shook his head as he rose, "Nah, just some of the pit ain't happy with you." He spoke out of the side of his mouth trying his hardest not to attract attention, apparently that was all he'd intended to say as he turned and caught up with Crabbe and Zabini.

Nott's warning was on her mind for the rest of the day drawing worried looks from Harry, Draco was surprised the raven haired girl had managed until they reached the common room to ask the question on her mind. She'd barely waited until everyone was seated to open her mouth but she didn't even get the first syllable out before Fred interrupted her thoughts.

"Alright you two. Spill." The girls all scowled at the twins.  
"It's weird-" George added.  
"You used to hate each other,"  
"and now…"  
"You two keep finishing each other's sentences,"  
"and seem to be able to know what the other is thinking."

Ron scowled, "…so do you two."

"Yeah but we're twins." The twins scowled, "we're allowed."

Harry and Draco shared a look and both frowned thinking, "We don't know." Draco started.  
"Started since we woke up." Harry added.  
"Don't know if it's got something to do with our eyes."  
"Or the weirdness of the scar." At Harry's words the groups eyes widened and the duo shared a look before both raised their fringes. A gasp went around the room.

Hermione looked interested, her exhaustion momentarily forgotten but whatever she was going to ask was forgotten as Ron spoke again, "Does this mean you can both speak to snakes?"

They shrugged, "Dunno," they said together.  
"We're not identical," Draco added.  
"Draco's still blonde, I've still got black hair."  
"Our eyes are opposite,"  
"I'm the better seeker,"  
"My boobs are growing faster,"  
"are not."  
"are too."  
"are-"

"Girls!" Their argument was abruptly stopped by their respective female friend's shout and clip around the ear.

Fred grinned at his twin, "Forge…I think,"  
"Why yes Brother of mine?"  
"I think…I've found my soul mate." He wiped fake tears from his eyes.  
"No Gred, _I_ have mine."  
"I'm the more attractive one."  
"No I am. My poor miss guided brother."  
"Oh woe is me!"  
"How will I win the fair maidens hand?"  
"When I can't even win,"  
"An argument with my uglier self!" George finished.

"Ahh!" Draco clutched at her chest, "Sister of mine they're after me."  
"No…after me."  
"Absolutely not they're after my beautiful blonde hair."  
"I think you mean my raven locks."  
"I'm the fairer,"  
"Yes but I'm just more of an all-round beauty,"  
"Round is right sister of mine,"  
"I think you are speaking for yourself my dear,"  
"How dare you!" Draco gasped in mock outrage appearing to faint into a pillow.

Harry opened her mouth to respond only to get hit with one herself, by a scowling Hermione had apparently had enough of their messing around. Harry responded the only way that she could and hit the closest twin with it, George taking the opportunity to rush over to Draco with a stack of Hermione's homework to fan her with.

The sound of Ron's head hitting the table only drew attention the attention of Hermione and Pansy as he groaned loudly, "There's four of them….they've multiplied. Why have they multiplied?!"

* * *

Narcissa had a plan, Andromeda had been willing to help and the two of them entered Gringotts intent on finding out what was happening with the Black family Vaults, Narcissa had always expected that Draco would inherit it but with Harry being Sirius' god-child the line was messed up.

"We're here to speak to the Black family account manager." Narcissa drawled, keeping her expression neutral.

The teller stared at the two of them for a moment before nodding, "You'll be escorted to him shortly."

The sisters nodded, waiting just an instant before a younger goblin gestured for them to follow, leading them to an office, the door read Account Manager Gritlock. He knocked before the door swung open and the two women entered calmly. The room was barren, weapons adorning the walls and a wizened old Goblin sat at the desk peering over his half-moon spectacles at the two of them. "And what would the pair of you want today?" He asked impatiently.

Narcissa paused, "I wished to know whom is to be Head of the Black family with my Grandfather's passing."

"It is whom it was always going to be." Gritlock bit out, "I'll tell you what I told your husband just a few days ago, just because the Heir was _residing_ within Azkaban does not mean that you can claim his place."

Andromeda frowned, "Lucius was here?" The remaining Black sisters exchanged a look, thankful that he hadn't managed to get his hands on the fortune.

The goblin glowered, "Isn't that what I said?!" He appeared to be losing patience, "If that was all you wanted you can get out."

"Wait, might I enquire as to if Cousin Sirius is the Head?" Narcissa interjected, a quick nod was her only reply and she bowed her head, "Thank you for your time esteemed Account Manager. We will be on our way now." He waved his hand at the door impatiently and the two left deep in thought.

Andromeda was frowning deep in thought as her sister guided her to a restaurant and got them a table, Narcissa was content to allow her sister to ponder whatever was on her mind. Andromeda always had been the smartest of the three, her choice in husband was a prime example of that.

"…We need to see the trial transcripts." She said finally, sipping the tea which had appeared before her while she was lost in her mind, Narcissa raised a single eyebrow. "The head of a family can't have been sentenced to Azkaban, therefore Sirius can't have been sentenced," Narcissa went to interrupt but Andromeda continued, "Gritlock said he was _residing_ not imprisoned, ergo he was never sentenced."

"So we eat, then head to the ministry." Narcissa had ordered for both of them after checking that Lucius hadn't thought to cancel her credit with this particular restaurant. Her elder sister nodded.

Amelia Bones had been having a nice peaceful day, not too much paperwork, not having to deal with Fudge or his stooges, no stupidity from neither her Aurors nor her Hitwizards. However her secretary poking her head in to tell her that Lady Malfoy and a Mrs Tonks wanted to speak to her caused her to close her eyes for an instant before nodding and telling the harried girl to allow the pair in.

Most of pureblood society had never thought they'd live to see the day when the Black sisters were on a rampage which wasn't aimed at each other and Amelia found herself wondering who she had upset to bring the pair to her office today of all days.

"Madam Bones! So nice of you to take time to see us." Narcissa smiled, "We were hoping you could clear something up for us."

Amelia gestured for her to continue but it was Andromeda who spoke next, "We wish to see the trial transcripts for Sirius Black." Amelia's eyes widened, only years of training managed to keep the shock from showing entirely on her face, "Family business, however if our suspicions are correct it might well involve your department."

* * *

Snape had taken some convincing by Dumbledore to allow the two accident prone dunderheads back into his classroom, despite both of their questioning of Mr Crabbe, Severus remained unconvinced that the moron hadn't maliciously hurt either of the two and he was loathe to tempt fate by bringing them back into the room. In fact he'd gone so far as to offer that the pair had solo lessons or joined the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class, however Dumbledore had stared at him with twinkling eyes and insisted that the pair remained taking classes with their friends.

Professor Snape rubbed his forehead, he could already envision the headache that this class was going to give him for the foreseeable future. In fact, he could already hear the little dunderheads bickering outside.

Letting the morons into the room, he raised an objection when the red headed moron went to sit beside Longbotton. "I think not, Mr Weasley. Swap with Miss Granger, perhaps with her insufferable nagging Mr Longbottom might manage not to blow up my classroom."

Despite the Granger girl's frown, neither Parkinson nor Weasley objected to being paired up, even as he flicked his wand the recipe appeared on board. He took to his normal stalking around the room, pausing to breath down Longbottom's neck, entertaining himself when the boy trembled. A glare was sent at Crabbe before he returned to the front of the room, watching as the near silent class worked diligently. Most of the class worked quietly, however one pair worked both in perfect silence and also perfect synchronisation. Malfoy and Potter weren't even bothering to look at each other, let alone speak. He felt as though he was watching one person, with two bodies, brew a potion. It was as though he was watching the Weasley twins, his blood ran cold and an involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

Before his nerves could take too much of a hit, the class was over, his eyes narrowed as the pair bottled more than just their one vial of the potion.

"Potter. Malfoy." He scowled, "Stay behind."

The duo frowned looking at one another as they dropped their potion on his desk, he didn't manage to stop himself from letting a slight smile tug at the corner of his lips as the two identical eyes stared at him with identical expressions, "It seems you have your mothers skill," He muttered under his breath, "Maybe you'll prove that you're aren't dunderheads after all." The two of them didn't respond other than a crinkling of both of their brows, returning to their work station to wait. By the time his room was clear of the other morons, Severus had almost convinced himself that he'd imagined the whole thing. "And why did the two of you pocket the remains."

The two exchanged a look before Malfoy spoke, "Harry gets nightmares."  
"It might be useful." Potter added the two grinned at each other, mischievous was an understatement for the expressions.

He let out a long suffering sigh and held out his hand. A calculating scowl graced both of their faces, Severus frowned staring at the two waiting. If they wanted to play a game of patience, he would win any time of the day. Eventually the mischievous duo folded and potions appeared from pockets, sleeves and bags. Their eyes widened and they gazed up at him with quivering lips. Severus would never admit it to anyone but green eyes staring at him beseechingly tugged at his heart strings and he dismissed them without giving them the planned detention and loss of points.

It wasn't until a few minutes after the pair had given him cheeky grins before vanishing that he realised that the blasted children had played him like a master.

"Minerva!" He stepped through into her office not even bothering to check she was in before he did. " _Your_ twins have contaminated them!"


	3. 3) Who's afraid of Narcissa Black?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter and as always my better half is my Beta. Still no planned pairings regardless as to what a certain pair of twins seem to want.

* * *

Draco was first of the group to be down for breakfast, she was still sniggering over Harry's predicament when Ron and Hermione had caught up with her. The black haired girl had been ambushed by Pansy, who was insisting that she was allowed to deal with the wild black hair. She'd taken her seat beside Hermione and Ron, the latter of the two had joined her in chuckling over his best mate's situation. The trio had sat in their usual spots, Hermione dumping food onto both her own and her slender friend's plate, Ron quickly swallowed not daring to speak. His best mate was the only one of the new group who didn't pick on him for talking with his mouthful. "What's the plan for today? We going to see Hagrid after _rescuing_ Harry?" The expression on both of the girl's faces, made the tips of his ears burn and he found that he was rather glad that he'd thought to go along with them.

Ron was almost eaten his fill by the time the black haired duo had joined them for breakfast, Pansy had a beaming a smile on her face, her arm linked with the taller girl who's hair was done up in elaborate twists and plaits more akin to what someone would see at a ball than at breakfast on a Sunday. Ron's jaw dropped seeing his best mate, revealing a mess of half chewed food, "Mate!" he almost yelled, "Your hair is well fancy." Bits of food escaped his mouth resulting in a smack from the girls closest to him and he swallowed quickly, remembering one of Hermione's angrier moments when she'd taken to casting at him every time that he'd done that. "Pansy's done a brilliant job!"

Harry found that she was suddenly surrounded by Hermione's dorm mates, who were studying her hair and complimenting Pansy, "Pansy! You have got to show us how you did that." Pavati spoke first the pair begging her to join them in their dorm and do their hair, especially before a Hogsmeade weekend if they had a date. The Raven Haired Slytherin having revealed that she had an enviable skill with hair and they'd be damned if they didn't get her to teach them. Harry lowered her head, trying to disappear into the ground, she didn't see why Pansy had insisted on doing her hair even if she could appreciate what she'd done. Hermione and Draco had both leaned over to dump food onto her plate and she gave them an appreciate look as she tucked in, tuning out the girly talks as she ate with a gusto that would put Ron to shame.

Before long the group had retrieved Pansy and headed outside into the cold November air the first flakes of snow drifting down. The walk to Hagrid's had been filled with laughter and jokes, knocking on the door had brought the group face to face with Fang, Ron was quick to reassure Pansy that he was gentle as anything and so was Fang, but the petite dark haired Slytherin had grinned at Fang before dropping to his level and cooing as she ruffled his fur. Not even noticing the slobber which the delighted dog had left over her shoulder.

"'ere you lot, should come in. Ain't none too warm out 'ere," He stepped back to let the group inside, moving to put the kettle on as the group did. Pansy looked around curiously, the hut wasn't huge but it was warm and cosy, a comfy sofa took up a large portion of the space and if she wasn't mistaken that was unicorn hair hanging from the rafters with various herbs and plants. She could have joined them on the coach but instead sat down with the boarhound on the floor. Hagrid looked taken aback when he took in the group and their chosen seats, "you can have my seat if you want." He looked at Pansy who took a moment to realise that he'd meant her.

Pansy smiled at him, tearing her attention away from Fang, "I'm alright!" She smiled, ruffling the dog's fur. "Your dog is beautiful, Ron said his name is Fang right?" Hagrid looked taken aback but a huge beaming smile broke across his face at the Slytherin.

* * *

It was near dinner time when the group was leaving, Hagrid having been telling them what he'd gotten planned for their classes and Pansy was bouncing beside them. Babbling about how awesome Unicorns, Runespores, Ashwinders and Nifflers were going to be to and commiserating, to Ron's horror, that they wouldn't be studying Acromantula something which Ron was fervently glad for. He'd hurried ahead when Hagrid had looked thoughtful and suggested that he might try to convince Dumbledore to let him bring one of the majestic creatures to their lesson, claiming that they were just misunderstood and Pansy's encouragement over the situation.

Thankfully their lesson on Monday was just the promised Unicorns, the girls cooed over the beautiful creatures and gasped in awe when they noticed a foal. Hagrid had explained that the creatures held a great distrust of males but that they wouldn't be as effected due to their ages, and one of the braver ones, when Ron held his hand out, pressed its nose into his hand. He'd gasped a look of awe and admiration on his face, especially when he realised that he'd been the only boy that had been able to touch one of them. The girls all had looks of awe and delight as they were allowed to touch the creatures, Pansy especially as the foal had trotted over to her and bumped her over to his mother. Her giggle of delight had lightened the whole area and she'd pulled Hermione into the fold of the unicorns, the studious girl having relaxed and lost some of her stress as the creatures bumped and nuzzled the pair.

Harry and Draco had initially hung back, unsure as to how the pure beings would react to them, but emboldened by Ron's success and him pushing them forwards. The pair had cautiously walked closer, the bold male who'd allowed Ron to touch him watched them interestedly before he'd nosed the hair covering their scar before huffing and stamping his feet. Another approached and nuzzled into their hair, huffing uncertainly before backing off. The bold male stuffed his nose in their faces one last time before retreating over to the rest of the herd.

By the time the lesson was over the class was all bubbling with excitement and even the reserved Slytherins were clearly delighted with what they'd learned, as the rest hurried off to dinner, a few of them hung back. Pansy especially was loath to leave and the foal tried to get his mother to take her with them, at least that was the impression the group got by the nuzzling and bumping her in that direction.

Perhaps they had an alternative reason as the bold male bumped her gently towards the shape of an emaciated black form. Her jaw dropped and she hurried over. "HAGRID!" She knelt, screaming for Hagrid when she realised it was a dog, the poor creature looked as though it had been beaten, starved and now was dying of cold. Hagrid had been at her side the instant she'd screamed, gently picking up the shaking creature and tailed by Pansy they rushed it into Hagrid's hut.

* * *

Amelia was on the warpath to say that she was furious was an understatement, she stormed through the ministry. The crowds parting as if by magic, many fleeing before her or vanishing into offices. Reaching her office, she slammed the door behind her. Few would dare to disturb Amelia when she was in one of these moods, an owl was already on the way to the Black sisters, a second winging its way to the Longbottom Manor. She rose to her feet and banged open the door barking roughly for Moody to report to her immediately.

Moody had questions to answer and depending on his response would determine her next course of action. She'd barely managed to compose herself when her secretary waved the esteemed Auror inside.

"What's got your knickers in a twist lass?" The gruff man barked, his magical eye scanning the room before focusing on her.

"Just a routine enquiry, Master Auror." She ignored his goading and focused on him, she'd spent too long with the gruff man to be at all bothered by him, "Tell me your thoughts on Sirius Black."

The one beady real eye narrowed, "Not much to say, took us all by surprise."

A thin smile graced her lips, "So you'd say that your interrogation of him didn't raise much explanations?"

"Didn't do it. Crouch insisted _he_ did it." The bitterness was clear, Moody had a reputation for always getting his man but a less known fact was that the man also always saw his mission through to the end. To not have done the interrogation would have truly grated on the man, especially in such a high profile case such as this. Amelia's eyes narrowed and she slid the file across the table, Moody scowled. Opening it he saw the arresting report and then nothing. No interrogation. No trial transcripts. No character reports. Just the report that he himself had filed.

* * *

Since that interesting Care of Magical Creatures lesson, it wasn't uncommon to overhear excited chatter wondering what Professor Hagrid was going to bring to their next class. McGonagall had been shocked when she realised that several groups were third year Slytherins, while it took her by surprise she found a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, proud for Hagrid's achievements.

Pansy could usually be found down with Hagrid, helping him to care for the sick dog, often one of the others would join her either to do homework or learn how to heal sick animals. But as the first flurry of snow was falling the dog was still weak, but would wag his tail weakly when one of the kids came to see him.

That particular Saturday, Pansy was sitting on the floor with Fang's head on her lap while gently trying to work some of the matting out of the injured dog's fur when the others had arrived. "Sorry boy, Draco has dragged Harry and Hermione to Professor McGonagall. They'll be down in a bit." Ron had already greeted Hagrid but he joined Pansy on floor stroking the disappointed dog. Pansy had raised an eyebrow at him and the ginger teen flushed, "He's finally convinced them that Divination is a waste of time."

Tea was passed over and the lanky teen pulled out a chess set in the hopes that Hagrid would play against him, the gigantic Professor had merely laughed and said that he needed to go check on the animals before he could play chess with him. Ron pouted but his eyes brightened when Hagrid beamed at the two, "Might need yeh help, got an injured unicorn." His invitation was all the pair needed, both promising the injured dog that they'd be back soon, giving him one last stroke before heading out with Hagrid.

The area that Hagrid had gotten the young unicorn in was large, far enough away that he'd not be concerned by the proximity to dogs and close enough to allow the bushy haired man to keep a close eye on it. Pansy vaulted the gate without waiting for the pair, Hagrid chuckled opening the gate as he and Ron followed more sedately. The unicorn whinnied nervously, eyes darting between the group, closer now Pansy could see it was standing awkwardly as though the movement itself hurt and she could see a hint of silver on its leg. Even without Hagrid speaking she stopped holding out her hands, Ron joining her a moment later although Hagrid had hung back. The unicorn went to pace but it stumbled and fell, Pansy had rushed through the long grass to it, her eyes filling with tears at the sight. Ron wavered but Hagrid pressed his bag into his hand, "Get this to her, she'll know what to do."

Ron nodded, moving more cautiously to the girl's side, Pansy had managed to get the mare to calm somewhat. Ron placed the bag near beside her but stayed back, the dark haired girl shook her head pulling him forward. "Going to need your help, Hagrid's shown me before but…" her usual confidence was clearly shaken, yet she kept humming and whispering to the injured mare as she reached out. The mare was eying the pair of them wearily but didn't resist Pansy gently lifting the injured leg onto her lap. Her hands shook as Ron passed her a vial, carefully she cleaned the wounds, and a jar of salve was next which was smeared gently over the gashes. The Mare whinnied in pain, and Pansy apologised while her eyes filled with tears. Thankfully the youngster had decided that the two were trying to help them and didn't move away even as Ron had to help her wrap the bandage around the cuts. It was only once they'd done that Hagrid moved closer, the mare looked afraid but didn't try to run, even as he helped her to stand.

Relieved they had done all that they could the group trooped back to the hut to clean up before the other girls arrived. Both of the teens were full of questions which Hagrid answered with a wide beaming smile.

* * *

Fudge was having a _bad_ day. Bones had already stormed into his office and the steely haired woman had peered at him through her monocle, cutting down his protests and arguments that he _couldn't_ possibly remove the kiss on sight order on Sirius black. By the time she'd left, he felt as though he'd gone several rounds with a rampaging bull but he had managed to hold strong. He'd taken a deep breath and begun to calm his shaking nerves, wondering if it was too early in the day to have a glass of Ogden's Finest, when the door slammed open again.

Madam Longbottom didn't mince words and the elderly woman cut an impressive form both with her height and her look of distain. Like Madam Bones she tore him to pieces with the ferocity of a rabid lion, she'd appeared to have barely gotten started when the door burst open and in stalked Lady Malfoy and Mrs Tonks.

Fudge wasn't too proud to admit that he was wondering if it would be improper to hide beneath his desk from the fuming women when Lady Malfoy smiled sweetly, "Surely you understand Minister that if you recalled the order and put out an article in the Prophet. No-one would blame you." Fudge frowned slightly, not sure what the powerful woman was getting at. Narcissa continued gently, "After all, you're just the _courageous_ and bold Minister, who's bravely fighting hard to right the wrongs of the _previous_ administration."

Fudge blustered slightly, "Everyone knows he's guilty!"

Madam Longbottom's smile sent a shiver down his spine, "be that as it may." The stately woman sent fear coursing through him, he was reminded that this was a woman who had lived through more death and destruction than he ever wanted to. "The fact remains that your predecessors imprisoned the Heir to a Most Ancient and Noble house without a trial and now there is a _Kiss on Sight_ order on the _Head_ of that same Most Ancient and Noble house." Fudge's blood ran cold, the old houses would have his head for this and Malfoy for all his money wasn't strong enough to stand against all of the oldest houses.

* * *

Harry grinned at her friends, "Go on. I want to have a word with Professor Lupin." Hermione studied her face and then nodded dragging Ron off, the ginger only giving a token protest as he let himself be dragged off. The rest of the class gave her weird looks as they all hurried out of the door eager to get to dinner.

Professor Lupin looked tired but gave her a gentle smile. "What can I do for you Miss Potter?" His hair was streaked with grey and weary lines ran across his face.

"Narcissa said that you were friends with my mum and dad at school." She bit her lip, chewing anxiously. "Can you tell me about them?" Her eyes widened hopefully.

Whatever Professor Lupin had expected, that clearly wasn't it. He nodded and beckoned her into his office, Harry had a hopeful bounce in her step. "You know you look a lot-"

"Like my father but with my mother's eyes." She interrupted. Freezing when she realised that she'd just interrupted the Professor. However he just laughed.

He replied with mirth in his eyes, "You did before, gave me a bit of a shock when I saw you at the feast." He grinned, "Now you don't…you look like Lily but with your father's hair." Harry hadn't realised that she'd changed that much, of course she knew that she had more of Narcissa in her but she suspected that she'd picked that up from Draco. "Your love of pranks, however…" He burst out laughing, "James was well known for his but not many people knew that Lily could prank with the best of them, James got better but while we were younger some of our pranks were a bit cruel." He frowned apparently thinking, and seeing the expression on the girl's face "Didn't mean he wasn't kind, he was fiercely protective of his friends and family. Lily had one hell of a temper, she made it clear that she didn't like it from early on and would prank him whenever he annoyed her. One time she'd gotten him with one which meant that whenever someone said his name anything he was wearing would change to a frilly dress." The Professor laughed, "Took us weeks to break that one, although might have been because we were too busy laughing, I'll have a look and see if I have any pictures of it." He glanced at the clock, "Why don't you come to my office on Saturday? Your friends will be waiting for you to go to dinner and I'm sure you're hungry." He smiled gently.

Harry beamed and nodded eagerly, "That would be awesome! Thank you Professor." The walk to the great hall went quickly especially with the Professor walking beside her, talking about what creatures he was planning to show them.

By the beginning of December, Harry was the proud owner of several new photos of her Dad and a fair few with a smug looking red head in the back ground. One of the photos even had an older couple laughing at their green son, Professor Lupin had told her that the couple was her late Grandparents, James' parents.

* * *

The grounds were already covered in a thick coating of snow, the group had dragged the Twins into a snowball battle; fight was a too gentle of word for what they did. Pansy and Hermione had been roped into Harry and Fred's team, while Ron and Draco had dragged a protesting Lee onto George's team. The three fifth years had built each team a fort while the third years had been practicing a nifty little charm for making the snowballs.

Before long the battle was in full swing, snowballs being pelted in all directions, Draco and Harry showing that they still had some skill at Quidditch training by dodging a fair few. Harry shrieked when she was so intent on focusing on trying to hit Draco that she didn't notice Ron sneaking around behind her and dropping a snowball down her back.

"NOOOOO! Not my princess!" Yelled Fred charging into the fray and wrestling his younger brother into a heap of snow even as Harry retaliated throwing a handful of snow at Draco.  
"HAND'S OFF MY FAIR MAIDEN!" George bellowed laughing at the Blonde's disgruntled expression.

Soon enough the group was tired, cold and dripping wet as they walked back inside, darting inside to avoid a grouchy looking Filch. The boisterous group staggered laughing into the Great Hall, Hermione was trying to get snow out of her hair which was already beginning to tangle. McGonagall eyed the dripping group that plopped down at the Gryffindor table.

"Can't believe you put snow down my back." Harry pouted at her best mate, who simply laughed at her pulling a face.

"Oh poor maiden getting a shiver." George pulled a face at Harry.  
"I think you mean _MY_ maiden."  
"MY maiden got colder."  
"My maiden had that fiend of a brother put snow down her back." Fred snipped back.

Harry stuck her tongue out at the two of them, "It was bloody cold."  
"So was the snow you threw in my face."  
"Your team started it."  
"Your twin pulled my team into the snow."  
"My team didn't get as wet."  
"My team had more honour!"  
"YOUR TEAM AMBUSHED ME!" Harry yelled at Draco in mock rage.

The blonde couldn't keep a straight face and giggles escaped her lips. "You deserved it." She giggled hysterically, gasping for breath.

"Don't die my precious!" George launched himself down the table, it was a testament to the mentality of the Gryffindors as those who's eating was disrupted by George merely lifted their plates before he got there and then resumed as though nothing had happened.

Fred was never one to be out done as he jumped from bench to bench to reach the Raven haired girl and scoop her up, "I'll protect you from my hideous brother."  
"Who are you calling hideous!" George yelled from in front of the blonde.  
"My ugly brother."  
"I think you are mistaken, brother of mine,"  
"Oh?"  
"Why yes I'm the attractive one!"  
"LIES! I am the good looking one!"

"FRED! GEORGE!" McGonagall was striding down the Hall making a bee line for the increasingly loud argument, "DETENTION!"

"Worth it." They said as one.

* * *

Augusta wasn't entirely certain how she'd gotten roped into this situation but despite that she wasn't opposed to her new allies, Lady Malfoy hadn't been what she'd expected however, seeing her with her estranged sister had been what had allowed the stern older woman to give the youngest Black sister a chance. Hearing how the blonde had been living with Molly and Arthur for the past few months gave her more hope.

Amelia's face was serious, and she took a deep breath, "I think Sirius Black is innocent."


	4. 4) The Marauders strike back

Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything...and beta'd by my better half.

* * *

Sirius was slowly regaining his strength, years of starvation had left his body weak but thanks to Miss Parkinson and Hagrid he was beginning to regain some of his former condition. It wasn't too bad being a dog, Hagrid gave him plenty of food and Fang was kind enough to curl up with him to keep him warm. His tail wagged hearing the sounds of the kids coming to see Hagrid and him; Miss Parkinson had spent a few evenings working the matting out of his fur usually joined by the girls who he'd discovered from listening to the others were Harry and Draco. It was weird though, Harry still had James' hair but his face…him and Draco looked like if Narcissa and Lily had managed to have a kid.

His tail thumped on the floor, as his favourite visitors came through the door, he could smell roast beef and with more effort than he'd had liked he tried to get his legs under him. He nearly fell but a strong nose steadied him and he gave a doggy grin to Fang, he'd intended to run to the kids but with the amount of effort it had taken just to stand he wasn't stupid enough to try.

The happy and excited coos from the delighted children reached his ears and especially when they noticed he was standing, sure he was moving like a new born foal. Miss Parkinson was the first to reach his side but Harry was on her tail.

"Mr Snuggles!" She beamed at him, "You're getting stronger! Soon you'll be well enough we can play ball and take you for walkies!"

…when had Miss Parkinson named him that? A doggy grin broke across his face at the thought of how much James would be ribbing him for his new name, he huffed and let the girls guide him back to the warm sheepskin by the fire. Fang was soon slobbering over their shoulders and the group was handing the delicious smelling meat to both of their doggy friends.

* * *

Narcissa wasn't sure how she'd ended up becoming quite fond of Augusta Longbottom, but the old witch had a dry sense of humour and an indomitable spirit. She'd been invited over again not long after their meeting with Madam Bones and she found herself enjoying the Longbottom Matriarch's company.

The Longbottom's Manor wasn't like the other pureblood estates that she'd been to. The Malfoy's was pretentious, a huge marble mansion with pure white peacocks strutting around much like their owners tended to. It was designed to scream wealth and while it did do as it intended, she'd always found it cold and impersonal. She suspected it had something to do with the family magic, which would have partly explained the feeling of always being out of place within the Malfoy estate.

Every visit to the Longbottom's had resulted in her sitting in an informal drawing room, it was clearly one of the most used rooms, while large it was cosy with plants on various surfaces and often accompanied by a photo of a beaming round faced boy. One which was pride of place beside what was clearly the Matriarch's chair, it was larger and in it her grandson was engrossed in what he was potting up before turning and beaming. Narcissa had commented on how nice it was to see and when the older woman had looked quizzical, she'd told her how Lucius would never have had any photos of his son looking less than the perfect pureblood heir.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas?" Augusta had asked, Narcissa had suspected the older woman had been wanting to ask for a while but propriety had held her tongue this long.

"Molly is insisting that we have Christmas day with her," She'd smiled, it was clear that she was looking forward to the celebration, "She wants us to stay for the holidays but…" Augusta nodded, there wouldn't be room for them all in the Burrow. "I'm thinking I'll book a room or two in the Leaky Cauldron." She didn't add that she was going to run out of money soon, she still had some but not enough to rent somewhere permanent even without presents for the girls.

Augusta didn't ask why Narcissa hadn't got her own place, the elderly witch had heard rumours that Lady Malfoy had been cut off from the family and her ties with the younger mother had cemented it in her mind. "Perhaps the three of you would like to stay for the holidays?" She smiled, "I'm sure Neville will enjoy having company, he never complains but I'm sure he must get lonely with it just being the two of us."

* * *

McGonagall was worried, she sat at the head table, with her eyes narrowed behind her horn-rimmed glasses, staring at the Gryffindors. Snape followed her eyes and scowled, the twins had their heads close together talking in whispers as though that wasn't bad enough they had been joined by another troublesome twosome. Harry had never (especially since changing) looked so much like his father, adding in Draco…all of the teachers were reminded of another troublesome group. They were plotting, that much was clear but none of the room knew what and judging from the looks from the students all of the residents of Hogwarts were weary.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry glanced at Draco.  
The blonde nodded with a grin, "I agree dear sister."  
"So are you two in?" The duo looked at the Twins.

"For causing mischief and mayhem?" The Weasley's grinned "Always!"

"Here's what we're thinking." The girls smirked.  
"It's not festive enough around here." Draco continued.  
"Everyone should be dressing like it is." Harry added.  
"If you're naughty,"  
"you sing."  
"If you're good…."  
"Well we'll leave that up to you."

The twins beamed, "That sounds like an idea we can definitely get behind."

When nothing happened immediately, the Professors were lulled into a false sense of security but like all great plans it had taken time to enact. Just over a week later, breakfast started as a quiet affair but it was doomed not to remain as such…

About half an hour into the meal clothes magically changed, a gloriously clashing combination of colours that had Dumbledore beaming and Snape glaring. The Professors hadn't been excluded and every person was dressed in a garish combination of red, green, blue and yellow, Santa hats were perched on every head and they rained orange and purple glitter down onto the person wearing them. They equally included conspirators beamed at one and other and high fived, internally they wondered how long it would take for the students and teachers to discover the other part of their present to the school…

"WEASLEY! WEASLEY! POTTER! MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall stormed towards the innocently laughing group. "NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS!"

"Scatter?" Fred said.  
"Scatter!" Harry confirmed.

The giggling girls turned and with their twins right behind them bolted.

"Remember kiddies. If you're good…" George yelled as he dashed through the doors.  
"Good things will happen." Draco finished as she skidded out of the room.

The door banged behind the group as loud laughter broke out from the students in the hall.

* * *

Narcissa sat on her new bed, she wasn't sure how she'd come to living in the manor in the run up to the holidays, Augusta had insisted that she moved in earlier so as to give Molly time to get the house ready for her children to return home. Narcissa suspected that the elegant woman hadn't be entirely truthful in that it wasn't just Neville being lonely.

However the blonde was enjoying just talking or exploring the grounds with the elder woman, she'd never had a particularly close relationship with either her mother or grandmother and she imagined that the relationship that she was forming with the Longbottom Matriarch was what that should have been like. Both Amelia and Andromeda had been over several times and some of that time had been spent plotting but others had been spent talking about the kids.

Narcissa had approached the Greengrasses and Parkinson families, while Augusta had taken the McMillians and Abbots. Andromeda had suggested that they got several of the Pureblood families on side for getting Sirius a trial as although Fudge had removed the Kiss on sight order that didn't automatically guaranty him a trial. Their theory was that 'even if everyone knows he's guilty' it was the principle of the thing which would get other families on their side as if an Heir to an Ancient and Noble family could be thrown into Azkaban without a trial what was to stop it from happening to one of theirs. So far the tactic seemed to be working as those families were talking to others and the witches had almost gotten to the point where they could guaranty that Sirius would at least get his much needed trial.

"I can justify keeping him safe and in the Ministry until we can give him his trial." Amelia's expression didn't change, "Only issue is finding him."

Andromeda looked thoughtful, "What about Remus Lupin?"

* * *

Filch glared at the Ravenclaw sixth years that he'd caught bullying a little second year, the little waif was one of the few that was kind to Mrs Norris so he was even more incensed than usual.

"Why should we listen to a bloody Squib?!" One had sneered before the oddest thing happened as she started to sing, " _Silent night, holy night..._ "

The other had apparently not been put into Ravenclaw for pure intelligence as she'd sneered the same thing and like her comrade had burst into song. Filch had heard rumours about a second part to that damned glitter prank. _Did those brats not know how difficult it was to get rid of glitter?_

It wasn't until later that Filch realised the trigger for the second part, the insulting of himself and a rare smile broke across his face as his brain put the clues together for what the nuisances had considered as being Naughty.

McGonagall had noticed a spate of students singing carols and suspected that it was what the foursome had alluded to. Initially she'd assumed that it was the Nice part…that was until she'd witnessed an older Hufflepuff student calling a first year a ' _Mudblood_ ', she had been in the process of taking points when the boy had burst out in song, a lovely Muggle carol that she'd heard Lily humming a couple of times.

The part that had terrified more students was Professor McGonagall losing her composure for a moment and letting loose a full bellied laugh of pure amusement at the ingenuity of the children.

It wasn't until she was alone again, after assigning the singing student a detention that she gave in "Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The student population very quickly came to learn that using a slur of any kind would result in them breaking out into a seemingly random carol and that any Professor which heard would automatically take points off of the singer or at least assign a detention. After the first couple of days the number of students calling using them had dropped dramatically and by the end of the week it was non-existent, but the majority were also getting into the spirit of the season, some had taken added baubles to themselves and a few particularly inventive students had had helped the younger ones to create magical presents for each other.

Several of those more generous students had woken up to find a pretty box sitting on the end of their beds. Opening it cautiously had resulted in an explosion of confetti which arranged itself in the air to simply say _congratulations_ , they discovered that it contained a potion vial and a note explaining that their good deeds had gained them the antidote.

To the pranksters amusement some of them didn't take the antidote preferring to remain in their festive wear.

* * *

Harry was sprawled across the ruby bedspread looking over at her new sister, occasionally she was aware that it was strange how the two of them had clicked together after the accident but more often it was difficult to remember how it had been before. Draco was reading the latest letter from Narcissa out loud, but her forehead had crinkled and she looked over at Harry in concern.

"Do you ever think it's weird?" Harry asked.

Draco had put the letter down and focused on what her sister was saying, her brow remained furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Harry bit her lip, "I mean, I don't remember what it was like being a guy or us not being like this."

Realisation dawned on Draco's face and she nodded, "Do you think we should ask an adult about it?"

Her sister shook her head, "Nah they won't tell us, if they even know. I…" She bit her lip again, eyes widening slightly, "we know ourselves more than they do even if they claim they know from a magical perspective."

"That's true…it seems as though we have a twin bond that much is evident, I'm just wondering how deep it goes." Draco frowned deeper, "I know what you mean about not remember what it's like to be a boy, academically I know but I don't remember what it was actually like in terms of emotions and how I felt. I just think I always felt like this but…" She scowled at the wall, "I know from other people's reactions that I wasn't."

Harry nodded in agreement, grabbing Draco's arm a slightly mad grin on her lips, "I've got an idea." She pulled out her cloak which had been folded in her trunk most of the year, rolled eyes were her response but the blonde went along with her plan. The corridors were thankfully empty as the two invisible students snuck along, Harry got an incredulous look when she pushed open the door to Myrtle's bathroom but she grinned and led the way over to the sink.

"- _Open-"_ She hissed, Draco stared at her sister as the sink slid away to reveal a dark hole down into somewhere. " _-Stairs?-"_ Slowly stairs clanked into place sounding creepily loud within the silence of the bathroom. Draco's jaw fell open, she could guess where they were going but despite her misgivings she followed the younger down the steps into the dark tunnel, one section that they walked through had clearly had a cave in not long ago. "Lockhart." Harry had said by way of explanation. Then with a grin on her face had pointed to the shed skin not really pausing before dragging the increasingly reluctant blonde on to the huge ornate doors which guarded the main chamber. Again she hissed the password and stepped into the huge circular room.

Draco's jaw fell if anything further giving her an increasingly gormless expression as she stared at the beast that her sister had slain the year before. " _-It's massive-"_ she didn't realise how it sounded, "- _you could make a fortune from selling it -"_

* * *

Hermione had initially been worried when Professor Vector had announced that the class would be working in pairs especially when she'd decided that they would be working with someone of a different house in order to breed inter-house cooperation. When her own name had been called followed by Millicent Bulstrode her heart had fallen, resigning to doing the work alone while dodging insults and slurs about her parentage. However to both her own shock and embarrassment, Millicent had first of all apologised for what had happened at the duelling club the year before suggesting that they went to the library to plan. As it had been the last lesson of the day the pair had agreed that it would be better to head straight there.

They'd been deep in conversation discussing who would research which part and what angles they'd take the project. Hermione had without thinking led the other girl through a few secret passages, they'd come out in an out of the way corridor near to the library when they'd heard shouting. The two wild haired girls looked at each other before rushing down the passage towards the noise, a group of fourth years were crowded around a curled up figure on the floor. Ravenclaws by the uniforms, the whole group were girls and judging from what they could see of their victim, she was a girl as well.

Hermione didn't hesitate her wand in her hand a stunner leaving her lips, she hadn't expected backup and had no qualms with taking on the group alone. She'd been bullied enough that she'd never not help if she was in a position to so the thought of not doing anything never crossed her mind. However her spell hit its mark just as another spell hit the girl standing next to her own target who toppled over landing with a thump as the stunned target fell onto her. The other two girls had turned drawing their wands but the two younger girls were faster and they both keeled over not having expected the interruption. Hermione was surprised to see Harry's rival, Cho was one of the initial ones downed.

Millicent grinned at her, "We make a good pair! Bodes well for our project." She'd winked before heading over to the shaking body. Hermione had found herself agreeing and joined her.

The little blonde hadn't expected anyone to help especially when she'd been silenced but her watery blue eyes had widened seeing her rescuers. A Lion and a Snake. She'd giggled silently amused that her rescue had come from such an unexpected source, usually those two houses would be more interested in cursing each other than someone else but she was thankful that they hadn't.

Seeing the girl trying to laugh, Millicent had cast a quick ' _finite'_ crouching down beside her, her own huge hobnailed boots probably stepping on a couple of the tormentors. "Are you okay? Miss?"

The little second year nodded, "I think so, I'm Luna," She'd smiled up at her rescuers, "They hadn't gotten fair before you came by." She shivered pushing blonde hair out of her face and rubbing watery eyes.

Hermione frowned slightly at the shiver, slipping off her robe and wrapping it around the shaking girl. She glanced worriedly at Millicent, she wondered if _Luna_ was going into shock. "Perhaps we should take you to Madam Pomfrey? Just to be safe." She knelt beside the blonde, who was frantically shaking her head, "I'm Hermione and this is Millicent."

Millicent was frowning, "Madam Pomfrey would probably be a safe bet…" She trailed off noticing that Luna was bare footed, "What happened to your shoes?" Seeing that the girl was still shivering she pulled her scarf out of her bag and placed it around her neck.

"They hid them..." Mrs Norris' yowl cut off whatever else Luna was going to say and the two third years froze glancing at each other. Where the cat was, Filch was never far behind.

"AH HA!" The elderly squib stomped around the corner his expression furious when he saw the tears trickling down the child's face. "What happened here?" He snapped scowling at the heap of Ravenclaws, plus the robe and scarf adorning the little blonde, he'd initially though that he might finally have enough evidence to help the second year more but it seemed that once again he'd arrived too late. However judging from the clothing that she was wearing…she might finally have more protectors than an elderly grumpy squib and as the little moon girl explained seeming delighted to see him a rare smile broke across his face as he stomped over to the pile. "Detention all of you for the whole of January!" A thought crossed his mind, "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for the spells to wear off. I'm just a lowly squib after all." That group liked to torment him when they couldn't find Luna so he'd take this victory while he could. "You three come with me."

Millicent and Hermione looked worried but Luna grasped a hand each and skipped after the caretaker. The two exchanged a glance before shrugging at letting the increasingly bubbly second year pull them along. The room that Filch took them to wasn't his usual office; this one was more of a lounge than an office although it did have a desk but unlike what the two had heard of the Caretaker this one had pictures of a smiling Filch with what appeared to be family members. One even had a little girl running to him excitedly waving a Hogwarts letter before being caught by a much younger Filch.

"Tea?" He asked, "You've all had quite the shock."

* * *

Neither Draco nor Harry was sure how their things had come to be in such disarray yet they had, clothes were strewn across their bedroom and random socks seemed to have found all manner of places to hide. In the end the two crammed whatever they found into one of their trunks figuring that it didn't really matter who had what as they shared most anyway. They'd spent so long trying to finish their packing that when they were barely in time to join their friends for breakfast, the two of them were mildly confused when Millicent Bulstrode had dragged a little Ravenclaw over and plopped her down next to Hermione. Before sitting at her other side, the two third years had then spent some time alternating between piling food onto her plate and glaring at the Ravenclaw table.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks wondering what they'd missed this time, Millicent being on speaking terms with Hermione was one new thing, that the bigger girl was confident enough to sit at the table another and the Ravenclaw was a whole other thing.

"Don't worry you're pretty heads over it." Pansy smirked at the pair, she had been filled in that night by Millicent and hadn't been surprised that the Bulstrode Heiress had joined their little group. Pansy liked to be in the know and personally felt that the two would be good for each other as she'd pieced enough together of Hermione's childhood to know it mirrored Millicent's with the pair both being outcasts and often times bullied for being different, that they'd adopted Luna didn't shock her at all. Personally she would have been more surprised if they hadn't.

Harry and Draco's brows crinkled, knowing for a fact that Pansy was thoroughly enjoying knowing something that they didn't but neither of them had a problem with the extra two sitting at _their_ table.

All too soon for Ron's liking (going by the loud complains about not having enough to eat) they were headed down to the train. Harry had smirked, making Ron shiver ("Do you have to do that mate you look like Malfoy?") before he'd grabbed Neville's arm as the round-faced boy headed past them looking for somewhere to sit and pulled him into the compartment. Pansy had jokingly said they wouldn't have room for Harry if Neville was in too and when the boy made to leave she'd shook her head pushing him into her seat before dumping herself down onto Ron's lap.

"….Oi! Parkinson. Ger'off me." He'd pushed her off onto the bench beside him the tips of his ears turning bright red as the whole compartment burst into laughter that lasted as they pulled out of the station home-bound for Christmas.


	5. 5) The Nightmares before Christmas

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and it's beta'd by my wonderful better half (who is mine.)

* * *

Narcissa was pacing the lounge much to Augusta's annoyance, the blonde was anxious and excited, "What if they don't like their presents? What if they don't like me?" She was getting increasingly worked up.

"Narcissa Black!" Augusta's sharp tone snapped the blonde of her increasing frenzy, "They will love their presents just as they already love you. Now sit down and stop wearing a hole in my rug." Narcissa instantly sat down, feelingly like a scolded child and pouted like one, although the elder woman just laughed at her expression. "It'll soon be time for us to go and get the children, I'm sure they'll want to go shopping tomorrow too so you'll have that to look forward to."

It took far too long for them to be able to meet the kids although that was something that Narcissa thought every time it came to be time to for the children to come home, but eventually the time came and the two from Longbottom Manor headed to the platform. Molly beamed when she saw the two, waving and bringing over a pair who were eying her wearily.

"This is Dan and Emma Granger," Molly gestured to the pair who were walking with her, "Dan, Emma this is Narcissa Ma-" She hesitated on the blondes last name.

Narcissa smiled, "Its unfortunately still Malfoy," She laughed softly, "Pleasure to meet you two, am I right in thinking you're Hermione's parents?" When the two confirmed that yes they were, her smile widened, "You have a wonderful daughter from what my girls tell me."

She quickly introduced the pair to Augusta, the elderly woman repeating her greetings and adding that Neville likewise had mentioned that Hermione was lovely to him, "I hope that the two of you will come and visit with Hermione during the holidays? I'm sure they would love to see her and we can answer any questions you have."

* * *

When the train pulled into the station, there was a rush to the window to see if they could spot their parents. Harry didn't bother pushing through the crush and stayed sitting back in her seat. Although Ron almost falling back into his seat drew her attention, she looked at him quizzically and the ginger shook his head.

Ron had heard how much Narcissa had changed but seeing for himself; her standing chatting away happily to his mum, Neville's Gran and if he wasn't mistaken Hermione's parents as well, had shocked him. However he was glad that Harry wasn't about to have her heart broken by Draco's mum and his mum was an excellent judge of character plus he'd heard that the pair were going to be staying at the Longbottom's for the holiday and Neville's Gran was terrifying.

Neville wasn't sure what his Gran had planned for them but he was looking forward to having more company than just the two of them. He had been just as surprised as Ron to see the group waiting for them on the platform although he knew that Lady Malfoy had to have changed for his gran to have allowed her to stay so his surprise wasn't noticeable.

The group dismounted the train heading for their families, neither Pansy, Luna or Millicent had spotted theirs so the group headed over to those they'd spotted. Ron was the first to be given a bone crushing Molly hug but none of the group was excused, even as to Millicent's surprise as she was given one as well, however the big girl's face had broken into a wide smile. Augusta's greeting to her grandson had been much more proper although the assembled group could see the affection in hers was no less than what was in Molly's, Hermione was delighted to discover that apparently they'd all be heading over to the Longbottom's during the holidays even if the date had yet to be decided, she'd had to suppress her grin when Narcissa had given both of her girls an embrace that looked as though it rivalled Molly's although a giggle had escaped her when a protesting Neville was added to the bunch.

All too soon the friends were saying goodbye to each other, hugs given all around as the Longbottom group headed away leaving with the Grangers through the barrier, the Weasley's were going to help Luna look for her father but the others couldn't stay much longer especially as the Granger's had to drive home.

* * *

The rooms were large, spacious and elegantly decorated, a few plants decorated each one and Harry had laughed in delight seeing that one of the pots in her room contained lilies. Both girls had been shocked when Augusta had said that they could change the decoration if they wanted as they were now theirs, but the two had beamed and thanked her for it. Augusta had told them that they'd be going shopping in the morning but for now to get cleaned up before tea.

Neville had grinned and told them how to get to his room from theirs. Draco had suggested that maybe he gave them a tour the later after they'd eaten, Harry had laughed saying that it was probably in part because Draco wanted to avoid doing homework as long as possible. Neville had chuckled and nervously said that it sounded like a good idea, he'd rather put the work off until tomorrow at the earliest. Harry had found herself giggling wondering how long the pair would manage to put it off with Narcissa and Augusta on their case about it, personally she didn't mind when she did it, although she'd rather get it done sooner rather than later so that she didn't need to worry about it but at the same time she agreed with Draco that it would be helpful to know her way around. Besides homework was dull and she'd far rather enjoy her holidays without having to do any of it, although it would make sense to get it out of the way before they went back to school if only to keep Hermione quiet. That thought she also dreaded how Narcissa would react if she continued not really trying, it was a weird feeling having someone to impress and as she mused she felt Draco squeeze her hand in comfort evidently knowing where her thoughts were taking her.

* * *

Morning had dawned bright and way too early, Draco had woken from a nightmare and snuck into Harry's room, when Narcissa had looked in, she'd had to quickly sneak out to summon her camera. The girls had been gently woken up by Narcissa concern in her face. The girls exchanged a look worried if they were in trouble, but she'd smiled soothingly at them and Draco had looked away mumbling that she'd had a nightmare and didn't want to disturb her.

"Did you want to tell me about it?" Narcissa asked soothingly smoothing Draco's hair back, she'd smiled when Harry had budged over so that she could sit on the bed.

Draco bit her lip, and nodded, "Was dreaming about Voldemort. When he came for Lily and Harry." She shivered, "Woke up with the flash of green light again."

Narcissa hadn't hesitated to pull both kids into a hug, "It was just a dream. You're safe now." Her eyes had widened when Harry seemed to have come to a decision and she shook her head.

"It's not been that bad yet, we've noticed some memories seem to be duplicating," she bit her lip looking guilty and tried to pull away but Narcissa had just drawn her closer, "What Draco described to me is one of my memories."

Realisation dawned on Narcissa, horror and bile rising in her throat. Harry remembered that night?! Harry was still looking at her worriedly and she managed a smile at her, "It's not your fault, it's His fault for coming after you both." Harry looked reassured even as she continued, "I'll have to speak to Dumbledore and Severus to see if there is something which we can do to help you both." At their protests she held up a hand, "There is nothing wrong with either of you but…for you to remember such a horrific event is not ideal." The pair quietened and she smiled, "Why don't you two get ready for breakfast? We'll have a busy day today and I'm sure Augusta is looking forward to getting to go shopping with more females."

The kids beamed and with a gentle smile Narcissa slipped out of the door, once outside her smile fell. She was used to how Draco omitted certain things for it to have not escaped her notice that if her baby was remembering that from Harry, what had Harry gained from Draco. It was also concerning her in case Draco remembered things from just as far back after all Lucius hadn't been the kindest during those first few years and adding in early visits from her insane sister at the same time had been a recipe for disaster. Although she was certain that she'd managed to shield Draco from the worst of it, she couldn't remember if there was anything that she'd have missed. Not to mention the dementors…she'd have to see if she could get those removed especially with the kiss on sight revoked.

* * *

Narcissa had quickly told Augusta her worries before the kids had come down, and Augusta had agreed with her thoughts, and the younger woman had quickly penned a couple of letters to be sent off after dinner. Despite Dumbledore's sometimes questionable decisions he was the best person to talk to about this that and Severus had been studying the potion so she had written to him as well. That done the two sat sipping their tea discussing their plans for the outing while they waited for the children to come down.

Harry was shocked and delighted at the spread that the Longbottom elves had put on for them, Draco however took it in her stride by grabbing her hand and pulling her along. She knew that Narcissa wouldn't let any of them start before they were all there and she was hungry. Neville was just behind them after all and she had no intention of letting Harry hold up their food, that beside if the boy didn't hurry up she wasn't above dragging him in with them.

Harry had caught her expression and laughing grabbed Neville's arm, "She'll sulk all day if we take too long walking in, you don't want to stand between Draco and food, she's worse than Ron." Draco turned mock pouting at her sister as she did, causing both the younger two to burst out laughing and it was in the throes of amusement that the trio walked into the informal dining room. Neville had automatically quietened seeing his Gran, but she'd only smiled at him and he'd let out a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding. Harry had a mischievous expression grow across her lips and she quickly ran her fingers across Draco's side when the blonde collapsed into giggles, she risked a glance over at Neville who had timidly stayed quiet for a moment before the infectious laughter caused him to join in.

The kids soon enough joined the adults at the table and after thanking Augusta, they tucked in. Harry hadn't realised how hungry she was, and listened to Narcissa and Augusta telling them how they'd organise the day. Apparently they'd start with getting the kids all measured for new formal robes, a groan escaped the girls although Neville looked none the less unimpressed but he was far more reserved about his disagreement. Both adults had to look away to prevent them from laughing at the kids reaction to their news.

"Why do we need formal robes? We're not hosting a New year's ball this year?" Draco whined, pouting at her mother.

Augusta laughed softly in part at Neville's shocked reaction at Draco's lack of decorum, but she answered for Narcissa, "As you are both our guests it would be unseemly for you not to attend our New Year's ball." Neville looked torn between pleased that he'd have company his age and annoyed because he'd been hoping that he'd be excused to keep the girls company while it was going on. "We're thinking you're of the age where it would be proper for you to make your appearances to society." She added.

"Plus that allows us to invite others your ages, so that you're not stuck with some old snobs for company." Narcissa continued, remembering how dull it had been as a teen when her Mother forced her to one of the many Black balls. "Unfortunately we will have to quickly teach you to dance." While she'd insured that Draco had had many lessons as a kid, she'd have to teach her to dance the girl parts to all of them. Although she was certain that Neville and Harry would probably benefit from the lessons too, "Andromeda is going to come over and help us with it." This time Neville didn't even try to hide his groan, he hated dancing lessons, they were always humiliating and embarrassing, he was relieved to see that Harry looked just as upset about the lessons and even Draco didn't look particularly happy about the news.

* * *

Shopping was an interesting experience, Augusta and Narcissa had made the kids play dress up and then the group had split up. Narcissa taking her girls while Neville went with his Gran, they'd agreed that they'd meet up for dinner and then change the groups around. The girls had tried to drag Narcissa into Quality Quidditch Supplies but she'd told them no, knowing for a fact that she'd never get them out if she let them through the door. They relented although Harry had said she wanted to go in to get a present for Ron, heading into the bookshop as that was always the best bet for getting a present for Hermione.

Draco had gathered up some books about customs and etiquette for Hermione, Harry had laughed and said that she might take that the wrong way. Draco had frowned concerned, picking up one on traditions instead of etiquette. Harry caught the blonde eying some on Ancient Runes and snuck them into her heap. They'd got a few in their stacks when Narcissa suggested that maybe they'd be able to find some rarer and more unusual ones if they went into a second-hand bookstore on the edge of Knockturn Alley. The pair quickly agreed, paying for their piles before following her to the shop, Narcissa had never been gladder that Draco hadn't been cut off from her trust vault she'd never have afforded to pay for Draco to buy presents too.

The shop was dark, towering bookshelves as far as the eye could see, reaching away behind the check-out. Narrow paths leading in all directions winding through stacks and tall reaching bookshelves, the smell reminded them of the library, Harry had giggled and whispered to Draco that they'd lose Hermione for days if they showed her the shop. The pair had quickly vanished into the stacks, searching for that diamond in the rough. Arms were quickly full before Narcissa had called them, when at the desk Harry had softly asked if they had any books on Parseltounge. The clerk had looked shifty but when he'd seen Narcissa raise an eyebrow, he'd quickly reached behind the counter, flicked his wand and put down a couple. One the girls quickly discarded but the other two fascinated them and seeing that they were likely to buy them, the clerk offered them a discount on all three. Draco declined and the pair soon had their new books tucked into their bags, including the two on their special ability.

Before the group headed out for lunch, Narcissa asked one of the Longbottom elves to take their shopping back to their rooms, she'd initially been shocked when Augusta had asked all of the elves to answer Narcissa's calls and requests. The kids were chattering excitedly about what they were going to eat and were giggling in delight about what they'd bought for everyone so far. Lunch was light but delicious and the kids were all chattering excitedly about shopping but managing to keep quiet on what they'd bought each other. The kids were almost bouncing in their seats eager to get back to shopping when Augusta and Narcissa finally finished their drinks, although none of the kids were excited about shopping they were excited about Christmas and the shopping just proved it was getting closer.

Narcissa had been looking forward to spending some time getting to know Neville, from what Augusta had told her and what she'd seen the boy was indeed friendly and kind, although personally she thought that he lacked confidence. She'd already decided that her and her girls would do their best to pull the sandy haired boy out of his shell.

Harry and Draco were on their best behaviour when Augusta led them out, but even so the old woman couldn't help but chuckle as the two tried to look in every direction at once before making a bee-line for a Jewellery shop. Apparently the two had decided that no cost should be spared for Narcissa as they studied the jewels, a whispered argument was taking place and Augusta had to bite her lip when she realised that the pair were bickering over which jewel would suit her better.

* * *

After a full day of shopping it was three very tired children who headed back to Longbottom manor, but the three were bouncing with excitement as the celebration felt far closer. It was that evening when the kids were sitting in the drawing room that Narcissa broached the homework issue. Harry looked up while Draco and Neville quickly pretended to be engrossed in setting up their chess board. "Children you do realise you'll have to do it at some point this week?" She raised her eyebrows them.

Harry nodded, "We're better to get it out of the way sooner rather than later."

"Traitor!" Draco hissed at her. Neville chuckled but quelled it quickly when his Gran scowled at him.

"Harry!" Neville whined softly, mindful of his Gran eyeing him.

"Neville!" His Gran snapped watching him, "You children will do your homework in the morning. It is better that you get it out of the way so that you can enjoy your breaks." The kids pouted, "Besides we need to discuss whether we are going to see Alice and Frank before Christmas or on the day. I was thinking that we could go either a couple of days before." Neville's face shuttered.

Harry noticed, and bit her lip, "um…if that's the case…" She looked down, "…I…I was kind of…I want to go and see my parents graves." She bit her lip mumbling the last part, "Can we go?"

Augusta beamed, "That's a wonderful idea! Neville can go and see his Godmother while you get to go and see yours!"

Harry dropped her mug, it shattered, "…my Godmother?"

"Has no-one told you?" Augusta spoke softly, "Has Neville never told you?" She scowled at her grandson.

Neville looked downcast, "…I…I didn't think Harry would want to be associated with me."

Harry's eyes widened and she rushed to him wrapping her arms around him. "Don't be silly! Why wouldn't I? At least now I know my parents didn't leave me alone." Tears ran down her face and the sandy blond haired boy hugged her tightly as tears ran down his face too. Draco rushed over to the pair and wrapped her arms around them, not that it took long before in rare lack of decorum Augusta headed over to the group and bundled them up in a warm embrace.

* * *

The next day saw the kids having breakfast before retreating to the library to do some homework, they were thankful for a break after the events of the night before, Neville had been worried about them mocking him but instead Draco had helped him when he'd been struggling and his eyes widened when Harry had asked for his assistance with her Herbology homework. He was so relieved not to be a complete moron that the time passed rapidly and before he knew it Augusta had come up to fetch them for the lessons.

Neville had frozen seeing the woman waiting with Narcissa, he took a step backwards, the face was kind but other than that it tugged at something on the edge of his memory and he stumbled further backwards. His face going white and his vision blurring as he struggled to recall what the dementors had brought back to his memory. "Why did she stop?" He stuttered, "Why did the woman stop screaming?" He was gasping now, on the edge of hyperventilating falling to his knees.

Augusta and Andromeda had gone pure white and looked to be going into shock as such it was Harry and Draco who reached him first. Wrapping their arms around him and whispering into his ears. "Neville. Neville." He looked up at Harry who continued whispering to him, "She's our Aunt Andromeda. She married a muggle born. Got kicked out of the Black Family. She's not the evil one. She's nice. Calm." Harry kept whispering the same things over with Draco joining in whispering questions about plants and between the pair Neville slowly began to breath calmer. Although the girls were by now sitting on the floor with him, the boy half on each of their laps rocking him gently as they whispered to him.

By this time Narcissa had come out of her surprise and gone over to the kids, wrapping her arms around the bundle of kids. Andromeda looked guilty but it was Augusta who assured her that it wasn't her fault and eventually when Neville came out of his shock, he would agree with his Gran and apologise profusely. Although all three adults would begin their pact to destroy the Dementors beginning with getting rid of them from Hogwarts.

* * *

It was after lunch and a calming draft that the group decided that with a girl holding each of his hands, Neville was alright to be introduced to Andromeda. He'd still looked weary but he'd begun to relax as she asked him about each of the plants he'd grown in the drawing room even smiling weakly when she suggest that perhaps he'd like to show her what he was working on in the greenhouses. His two newly gained shadows flanked him as he walked, chattering about plants the whole way, and Andromeda discussing new potions she was working on for her healing.

"This one has my favourites!" He beamed at the girls pushing open the door, he'd wanted to show Harry one in particular so he was glad for the excuse when he led them over to where a strangely glowing plant was spread across several sections, he stopped at one which glowed a curious green, "I bred this one specially," He grinned reaching out the tip of his finger touching the bud, magic flared across the plant as against his finger the bud opened out. The glow was bright enough to force all of them to close their eyes but when they opened them…resting against the tip of his finger was a vibrant red lily, it glowed red but Harry gasped when she noticed that the centre of the flower glowed the same green as her mum's eyes. "It's a Fire Lily. I'd been working on this to honour Lily Potter." Neville finished looking down bashfully.

"It's beautiful!" Harry was astonished, the flower was incredible and the skill with which it must have taken to craft… "Neville. You're a genius."

The boy flushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Plants just speak to me." He shrugged, sure he knew not everyone could do what he could with plants but still he'd never thought it was such a big deal as what Harry was insinuating.

Draco gently clipped him around the head, "Stop it." The blonde had muttered, scowling at his confused look, "Neville…stop putting yourself down. Harry isn't wrong and she isn't lying. It's incredible." Draco smiled gently seeing their words were finally getting through to the boy. Andromeda softly added her own assurances to the girls and the words got through to the boy who suddenly grinned widely at them.

"Perhaps we should try those dancing lessons?" He grinned at the three stood there, a bounce in his step as he led his way back to the ball room. "We're going to dance!" He called to Augusta and Narcissa as he passed the drawing room.

Draco pulled Neville into the middle and with Andromeda calling instructions to them began to dance, Neville stepped on Draco's feet a few times but with the elder girl talking him through his steps and knowing the male parts of the steps well enough to be able to dodge most of Neville's miss-steps. They were already beginning to gain more elegance and fluidity as they moved but still it wasn't far from it.

Andromeda clapped her hands in delight, "You're getting there children! If Draco and would please Harry switch places."

Harry swallowed and looking as though she was walking to the gallows took Draco's place, she blinked furiously memories blurring in her mind as her brain recalled Draco's dancing lessons, she stumbled a few times her feet getting in a muddle. Draco chuckled, and took a blushing Neville's place, leading her stumbling sister through her paces.

"Well…Harry you need a fair amount of work but you _are_ the only one who has never had lessons before." Andromeda spoke softly encouraging her gently.

* * *

It was late evening after Andromeda had headed home for the night when the children were sent up to bed so that the adults could talk. The girls were about to go into their own rooms when they noticed Neville was beginning to look drawn and wan. The pair exchanged a look, "Sleep over!" They yelled, grabbing Neville's arm and dragging him into his room.

"I'll read to you, we can remember Narcissa reading to us," Harry continued beaming at him. As Draco ran to her room to grab her copy of Tales of Beadle the Bard, Harry arranged Neville's pillows "Oi! Drakey! Bring us some more pillows will you!" She'd yelled out of the door.

Draco rolled her eyes but grabbed her pillows on the way, before bouncing back to Neville's room. She prodded her sister to get her to budge over, "Oi, get your arse over a bit. My arse is hanging off the edge here." Harry laughed but sidled over a bit, Neville looked more than a bit uncomfortable yet the girls ignored his expression. "A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decide that he alone should have the power of magic…" Draco started.

* * *

Narcissa and Augusta had just sat down with a hot cup of tea when they heard the kids yelling to each other, Augusta was about to go up but Narcissa shook her head.  
"They've all had quite the shock today. They probably need one and other more than we can help them." And she fully explained what the girls had told her about Lily's death, and that they even remembered James telling her to take Harry and run.

Augusta's hand trembled as she sipped her molten drink. "We need to do something about the Dementors. They can't stay there. Not with what the children remember." The old witch had been rather shook up when Andromeda's face had revealed that Neville remembered the night that Alice and Frank had been attacked and she wondered just how much her precious grandson recalled. "We can get Albus to go with us." She added, "He was very much against them being there in the first place."

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully, "I'm sure if we explain what they're doing to Harry and Neville while pointing out that they're not the only kids to have lived through the first war he'll see the light." She paused thinking, "That said I'm sure Amelia will back us and if Fudge insists on having some form of protection on the school that she won't mind lending them some of her Aurors." The decision made for the time being the conversation drifted to more inconsequential things, like what they'd have for breakfast the next morning and how exactly they would horrify some of the stauncher Purebloods at the New Years Ball.


	6. 6) The fault in our Scars

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Beta'd as always by my wonderful better half.

* * *

Narcissa had snapped a quick photo of the bundle of children fast asleep in Neville's room, an open copy of 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard' resting on Draco, she'd had a grateful smile on her face, the children needed to be able to be children as she doubted any of them had had proper childhood. She made a mental note to frame the pictures she'd been taking of the kids as she closed the book and tucked them in, kissing each of them on the forehead before quietly closing the door behind her. She'd padded down the corridor to her own room and mentally got her own thoughts in order before she followed them into dreamland.

Morning would see replies from Dumbledore and in light of what the two had discussed the night before the adults would request that he came over for dinner that evening. It wasn't until the kids were doing their homework that Narcissa would join them, softly asking Harry and Neville how they were doing with Potions class. She'd heard from Draco that Harry had (prior to the accident) struggled with the class and Augusta had mentioned that Neville suffered with the subject. At two bashful comments of them finding it difficult, her decision was made. "The pair of you will be joining me in the mornings." She'd announced, "We'll go over the basics, including ingredient preparation and see if we can't give Severus a heart attack with how good you'll both be!" Her confidence in them was infectious and the pair grinned at her. "Draco…I'm sure Augusta would be delighted to have your company while we're studying potions." The little blonde girl nodded with a smile, she liked the stern old woman and had made up her mind to break her stern exterior as much as possible, she knew already that Augusta adored her Grandson but she thought that Neville could do with more encouragement. She'd already gone through one self-deprecating person with Harry and she had already decided that she was going to recruit as many allies to her new project as possible, she knew that she could be referred to as arrogant but Neville and Harry were proof that too much humility had a negative effect. 'Project; Make Neville and Harry believe' was already a go, she'd made a fair amount of work with Harry but the brunette still relapsed and she'd be damned if she let either of her siblings go through life like that. They were both from old families and if it was the last thing she did, they'd act with the confidence that that required.

That days dancing lesson went off without a hitch, the kids though were already getting bored and neither Harry nor Neville's co-ordination was improving, especially as they got more fed up with the lessons. Andromeda sighed and after an hour, she'd made her decision, "Alright. That's enough for now." She smiled, beckoning them over, "I'm thinking that you might prefer a different way to improve your dancing," all three stared at her, "Fencing is an acceptable sport for young purebloods and it'll help with your co-ordination." That got her young students to brighten up and before she knew it they were happily learning to wield, of course she was having to take it slow but she could already see that some of the problems were beginning to resolve themselves and she found herself beaming with how quickly all three were picking it up. Surprisingly Neville was getting on better than the other two and it was amusing her watching the other two trying to keep up with him especially as none of them realised how much they were improving their co-ordination.

Before the kids knew it she was calling an end to their lesson, "That's all for today, I'll see you tomorrow." To her amusement they were all upset about the end of their tutoring and she was glad that she'd thought to introduce them to it. Especially as it seemed to be improving Neville's confidence.

* * *

The three had spent their day after lessons and homework outside, Neville had wanted to work in his greenhouse so the other two had offered to go with him and _help_ , although the sandy haired boy was beginning to wonder if this was how Professor Sprout felt every lesson as he calmly corrected what they were doing. That said the other two insisted they'd learned a lot more than they ever had in Herbology, so it was three tired and grubby children who were fetched by Narcissa to go clean up before tea. None of them noticed that she'd taken a few more pictures with her trusty camera prior to letting them know that she was there.

Once cleaned up, the three tired children joined the adults and their guest, Harry and Draco sat either side of Narcissa while Neville sat opposite between his Gran and Dumbledore. The kids suspected that the headmaster wasn't just there as a social call but he seemed to have decided that food should not be sullied by that conversation. Small talk started, little things about what was going on at Hogwarts followed by amusing stories from his youth and things he'd discovered through the years. Neville was particularly fond of the stories of his Gran when she was at school, from what Dumbledore told them, and how red her face went, she'd been quite the prankster at school. Giving young Charlus Potter a run for his money especially after she caught the younger Potter heir in broom closet with Dorea Black, Dumbledore had clarified to the confused teens that that was a couple who later married. His eyes twinkled and his lips twitched as he told them that they later had a kid who they named James. Harry's eyes lit up at that on the realisation that it was her grandparents he was talking about and that meant Augusta had known them, she made a mental note to ask the older woman about them later.

Albus had chuckled and told them about a prank which he'd always suspected was Augusta but he'd never been able to able to prove it, where the prankster had linked the charm series to the then Headboy's badge. Augusta had scoffed and muttered something about arrogant idiots deserving it. Dumbledore had laughed loudly and thanked her for answering an old mystery. Draco had begged to know that had happened and the headmaster laughed again. "She'd set a series of charms that when activated changed the targets uniform into frilly little princess dresses, complete with tiaras and the secondary set changed their voices to match and forced them to waltz with each other whenever anyone said any form of their name."

"Who was it?" Neville asked.

"Do we know them?" Harry and Draco finished.

"…." Dumbledore hesitated, he knew that Harry at least would recognise the name and unless he was very much mistaken it was likely that Draco would too. As such he was loath to tell them.

The answer was taken out his hands, "It was a lad named Tom Riddle, think your grandfather Abraxas was one of the included ones." Augusta told them, given who she knew to have donned a white mask, she'd always suspected what had happened to the 'charismatic' Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore met her eyes and Harry's wide ones and hoped that the girl wouldn't say what he thought she was about to. "You Pranked Voldemort?!" Harry practically yelled, they could almost hear the punctuation falling into place, but they could all definitely hear the pure admiration and awe in her voice.

Augusta flushed, "if that's who Tom became than yes…I might have pranked him a fair few times during my years at school." Neville stared at his Gran in admiration, he'd never been more surprised nor proud of her.

* * *

All too soon the group was sitting in the drawing room and the conversation moved onto more serious matters. Narcissa quickly gave Dumbledore a rundown of what the girls had told her about the memory bleeding, and the old wizard looked his age his expression grim. He rubbed his face thinking, "If you don't mind my asking Harry, Draco, what do you remember from your childhoods."

The pair looked at each other, silently deciding who would speak first, "I remember a fat walrus of a man and a skinny woman with a shrill voice, who'd bang on my cupboard door screeching at me to get up." Draco scowled, she'd talked to Harry about it and the younger girl had looked embarrassed, explaining that those were her muggle relatives, "They usually feel like bad dreams, they have the same kind of clarity but unreal feeling as a dream." She'd finished, she remembered a lot more but for Harry's sake she'd rather not elaborate on how bad the raven-haired girl's life was like with them.

Harry opened her mouth but Dumbledore held up a hand, "What do you mean _Cupboard_ door?" The headmaster's voice was careful and controlled but he sounded like he was furious yet not with the children.

Harry swallowed, especially when Draco looked at her expectantly, "…until my letter came I slept in the cupboard under the stairs."  
"The first letter was addressed there," Draco added knowing that Harry wouldn't mention that.  
"….Accidental magic would see me locked in there." Harry looked down but before she could wallow too much in her shame and embarrassment, Narcissa had pulled her onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"…I…" Dumbledore looked his age as a tear trickled down his face, "I never knew my dear." Draco's expression softened with the elderly headmaster's reaction, "The letters are addressed by an enchanted quill and automatically taken away by the house elves to be posted, had I know I'd have let you stay with me that first summer." His expression tightened, "Even if that would have meant that you'd have had a very boring year with me." Harry giggled weakly, she could never imagine that life with the headmaster would be boring. "Narcissa?" The blonde looked up, "I…I hope I'm not being presumptuous in asking if you'd be willing to have Harry live with you full time?"

The blonde had a slightly haughty expression but she smiled showing it was fake, "Albus. I was intending to fight you for Harry, she's as good as my daughter and frankly I couldn't be gladder."

Augusta looked at the blonde with her two children and her decision was made, "Narcissa dear?" when she had her full attention, she continued, "Harry is Neville's godsister and frankly I'm rather fond of all three of you. The rooms upstairs are yours as long as you wish to live here." Narcissa's eyes filled with tears, her expression grateful as unable to head over to the older woman, Draco and Neville however hugged Augusta for the elder blonde. Dumbledore wiped his eyes relieved that things were looking up for Harry.

Harry looked up and grinned at Narcissa, "I remember you reading to me and tucking me into bed." Her head tilted, "I remember you crying in the rose garden but I don't know why." Narcissa went pale, but Harry continued "They seem the same as how Draco describes mine."

Augusta looked at the blonde, "…I…" Narcissa looked down, "I didn't realise that Draco had seen me, I was hiding from Lucius." She really didn't want to elaborate especially in front of the children.

"It would probably be best if the girls and Neville learn Occlumency, I would teach you myself however I don't think that's wise. Severus would be best I think." The headmaster spoke again.

The kids all protested loudly. Narcissa frowned, "Albus with all due respect you need absolute trust to learn Occlumency, while I don't disagree that Severus is incredibly skilled in the mind arts, he wouldn't be the best person to teach the children….as a Black I taught it from a young age I could teach it."

Augusta smiled at her young friend, "From what Neville has told me, the girls have conflicting memories of Severus, whereas they'll only have good ones for Narcissa and failing being able to learn from her, I could teach them." She nodded to her friend, "My family wanted me to learn so we could always swap around as to which of us is teaching." The kids nodded eagerly.

Dumbledore beamed, "Well that solves that issue and it should help with your memory issues." The kids all nodded eagerly, it would be a cool thing to learn even if it would be hard work.

Augusta looked at Narcissa who nodded her expression serious, "We're going to go and see Fudge about getting rid of the dementors and would appreciate if you'd like to go with us."

Dumbledore looked weary, "I've been down every weekend to try to get them removed but the Minister won't listen to reason."

Harry bit her lip, she hated going past the nasty cold things, "Ma? Does it have something to do with what happens when I go past them?" neither of the two realised what Harry had called her, but the blonde nodded and at Dumbledore's inquisitive look, Harry continued, "I remember hearing someone at the door, dad yelling 'Lily it's him, take Harry and run.' A flash of green before a high pitched voice goes, 'Stand aside you silly girl'…" Harry broke off tears running down her face.

Dumbledore looked furious, a palatable aura of power surrounding him, "Harry. Dementors force you to relive your worst memories, none of us thought what that would mean for you and possibly even the other children who lived through the first war. Perhaps if we bring that news to the Minister we could convince him."

"…." Neville looked shifty, audibly swallowing, "…Professor." He raised his chin, taking a deep breath, "It might help if wasn't just Harry." He steeled himself, "They make me remember…I hear the explosion and see _her_ face before the screaming starts. I think it's mum who says, 'Not my baby' and then I just see mum crouching over me before she starts shaking, and eventually she starts screaming too. It lasts for ages and then…she stops screaming." Harry and Draco launched themselves at the boy who like Harry had tears streaming down his face. With the kids comforting each other it was no surprise that the three didn't realise instantly that both Narcissa and Augusta had moved over to them and wrapped their arms around the sobbing children.

"We'll deal with Fudge tomorrow." Dumbledore said, he was furious, both at the Minister and himself for not realising what they had done.

* * *

Morning saw the group splitting up, Narcissa took Harry and Neville off to teach them potions while Draco found herself sprawled on a sofa opposite Augusta. The older woman seeing the intent look that the blonde was giving her smiled and suggested that they head outside. Draco had looked confused and the old matriarch laughed softly. "I suspect that you and Harry intend to teach Neville to fly." She smiled knowingly, fully believing that the pair refused to have a sibling who couldn't fly, "I wish to see for myself, I'd never have been a quidditch player, but I can fly." She rose to her feet, raising her eyebrows as Draco sat stupidities for a moment before bounding to her feet and rushing to the door. Augusta hadn't flown for years but she calmly settled herself demurely side-saddle and rose to the air even as the blonde flew literal circles around her. As they flew she pointed out different things and gave the young girl an impromptu tour of the estate from above. It felt merely minutes later when the swan patronus shot through the air asking if they could head back as the kids needed to get changed to head to the burrow, and Augusta found herself feeling melancholy about having to stop. "We will have to go flying again." She spoke softly before a thought hit her, "Have you even flown a hippogriff or Abraxan?" at the shake of a head she smirked, "Might have to see if I can get some before summer so I can teach you and we can add that to our days."

Before long the children were dropped off at the Weasley's, the two gave her a quick explanation before flooing to the Ministry to meet up with Dumbledore. The very prestigious trio were given a wide berth on their way up to meet Fudge, a few employees gave them a fearful look after all a few months back it would have meant the end of the world was nigh to see a Malfoy and a Longbottom flanking Dumbledore. Fudge's office door was very quickly opened for the three and Fudge gave them a beaming smile which faded slightly when he saw their expressions.

"What can I do to help you three today?" He wondered what was serious enough to have these three together in his office, it had slipped his mind what all three had in common.

"…We want the dementors gone." Narcissa started calmly.

Fudge's eyes widened and he shook his head about to make excuses but Augusta didn't give him a chance, "You do recall that they cause someone to re-live their worst memories?" She asked calmly, at the confused expression the rage from the night before boiled over, "Are you aware that my Grandson can now accurately describe to you what it looks like to see and hear someone subjected to the Cruciatus curse?"

Fudge went white, whipping his bowler hat off of his head, Narcissa opened her mouth and he shook his head frantically. Rubbing his face tiredly, "Please Lady Malfoy, I think I can guess what you are going to say, give me a moment while I summon Madam Bones." The two women frowned and he gave them a grim smile, "She should be here, after all she does have a child in Hogwarts too."

Moments later, a scowling Madam Bones stalked into the office, she looked like she was about to say something, but she took in the group and her expression gave way to confusion. "Madam Bones, my apologies for interrupting your day." The woman in question looked suspicious, but the Minister chuckled grimly, "I have been made aware of how idiotic and detrimental my idea of protecting our children. I was hoping that you would be willing to part with some of your most trusted Aurors to take the Dementors place at Hogwarts." He rubbed his face again thinking, "I would appreciate if you would stand with me when I do a public apology and announce what we're doing instead….however between us, I want the Aurors to be your most trusted as Black _must_ stand trial."

Dumbledore looked taken aback, "Sirius' trial?"

Fudge waved a hand in his direction, staring intently at his green hat, "Later. This needs to be dealt with before the kids go back to school. I'm going to insist that every student in Hogwarts has a full and confidential meeting with a St Mungo's mind healer along with Madam Pomfrey, to ensure that they don't have any lasting or prior issues brought on by the Dementors. Paid in full by the ministry of course, I am aware that some families may well not be able to afford it otherwise." He beamed suddenly, "I'll need to have a word with Arthur Weasley." Everyone blinked but the Minister didn't elaborate. "For the time being, I wish to apologise to you both Lady Malfoy, Lady Longbottom while also thanking you for bringing this to my attention and my only regret is that the children suffered for it to be realised."

While Fudge had been in office, Dumbledore had had many thoughts on his old friend and seen several sides of the Politician however…this was a new one and while he would have to get answers later about the Sirius situation he was interested in where it was going to go, and this Fudge might well be able to change the wizarding world…for the better.

* * *

Molly had been tempted to send the children outside to De-Gnome the garden however she had decided to keep them inside at least until her two daughters arrived with Neville.

"I'M BACK!" two voices yelled together loudly as the door slammed back on its hinges, Molly chucked fondly to herself as she could hear Narcissa chastising the girls and found herself echoing the younger blonde as her twins rushed passed her.

"HONEY! WE'RE HERE!" The twins had seemingly appeared in front of them and each grabbed one of the girls spinning them around. Neville looked over-whelmed but before he knew it the twins were being clipped around the ear and he was being hugged tightly by Molly who pushed him into the kitchen before shoving a huge plate of food in front of him.

The twins were talking a million miles an hour telling the girls about their holidays…which had been all of two days and Neville was pretty sure that they'd embellished tonnes into their break. After all he'd heard enough about Molly to know for a fact that she'd never allow the pair of them to go and hunt bowtruckles let alone Dragons during their holidays. He must of looked out of place as the eldest Weasley child at home sat down beside him and gave him a knowing smile, "Draco," Percy spoke in his usual pompous way, "Congratulations on joining us Blood Traitors." The table instantly silenced, the twins staring at him with wide eyes, even as the blonde grinned widely at him before beginning to giggle.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly yelled, "…Percy?" It had dawned on her which of her children had spoken. The twins exploded into cackles, delighted that not only had their elder brother gotten into trouble, he'd gotten into trouble for a joke. The Weasley Matriarch let out a long suffering sigh and returned to feeding the children up, eventually stomachs would be fit to burst and she'd beam at them before turning the whole lot outside to play in the snow…including Percy much to his disgruntlement.

* * *

Round two of the battle for snowball supremacy would commence, Fred quickly trying to claim Harry but the Raven haired girl grinned. "We'd be better doing pairs and I claim Draco." She'd smirked, that same smirk that always freaked Ron out due to the similarity to the previous incarnation of Draco. George had seen the vein that the two were planning to take and had grabbed his twin, Ron could already foresee a tonne of cold snow in his face with a clarity that would have made Trelawney proud. Eventually it was decided that he'd have Ginny and Neville would be on a team with Percy, preparation had already begun by the time that it had been decided and his sister had some of the most devious plans for how to win against the twins.

Harry and Draco seemed to have forgone defence and just stockpiled snowballs, the pair of them were watching calmly as the Weasley's and Neville each built some form of fort or wall. Draco got a mischievous smirk on her face and with a wink at Harry picked up a snowball in each hand before lobbing them (with skill that would have made Flint change chasers in an instant) at the back of Georges head. The ginger screeched so high pitched that everyone stared at Ginny thinking it was her who'd gotten hit, while everyone was staring at Draco, Harry had snuck around so that she was hidden by the others forts. George had been too shocked to retaliate but Fred had no such caveats and threw one at the blonde only for the slight girl to show them all her grace as she dodged. Getting hit by one from Neville as she grabbed another, her cry of indignation was Harry's cue and before anyone knew it Fred was hit from _behind_ his own defences. Ron was shocked to see that if Neville hadn't had his flying issue the sandy haired boy would have been a terrifying chaser with his skill and aim at hitting dodging targets especially Harry and Draco who were seemingly avoiding most attacks by either not being there or using the other's as defence. Ginny was the only other one who could hit the duo. Before long everyone was shivering, the scent of hot chocolate drifted out of the cottage and like a stampede of hippogriffs the group charged the delicious smell.

Neville had been bringing up the rear when he heard a soft tinkling he'd not noticed before over the sound of their shouting and laughing, his head tilted curiously and he found himself heading towards it. He nearly tripped down a hole but caught himself….only to see the source of the sound.

* * *

"MRS WEASLEY." He yelled as he bolted into the kitchen, the red headed woman looked worried and blinked in shock, but Neville didn't notice that or the fact that everyone else was staring at him with dropped jaws. "You have Snow Bells?!"

Molly laughed relieved, she'd thought that he'd been injured or something had happened, before her brow crinkled slightly as she registered what he'd said, "Snow bells?"

Neville nodded franticly, "You have Snow Bells growing in the garden! How did you do it?" She shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron before gesturing to him to show her, the boy hurriedly lead the way to where he'd seen the flowers. When the rest of the group followed, he'd gestured to them to keep quiet, as silence fell they all heard the tinkling. The flowers were beautiful, all shaped like tiny bells, the centres seeming to have tiny ringers in them, they were such a pure white that they glowed almost silvery in the light and to Harry the sound was similar to when she'd heard Fawkes.

"They're gorgeous." Harry found herself whispering so as not to distract from the sound.

Neville nodded, "They need an abundance of magic both ours and that of other creatures to grow, house-elves' magic isn't the right kind so theirs doesn't work."


	7. 7) No Christmas for Old Men

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my beta is my wonderful other half

* * *

The residents of Longbottom Manor had fallen into a routine, Neville and Harry would spend the first couple of hours having potions with Narcissa while Draco often went flying with Augusta but other times the pair would just spend time reading together. Later the three kids would have dancing and fencing lessons before the rest of the day would be them doing whatever they felt like although Harry and Draco had convinced Neville to allow them to teach him to fly so often when it was warmer the three would go flying.

Before any of the residents knew it, it was Christmas Eve and lessons were all cancelled for the day. Harry was constantly flanked by Draco, the blonde beginning to get on her nerves with her constant fussing yet at the same time her sister's reactions were helping her get over her worries. Harry wasn't the only one who was on edge, Neville was alternating between twisting his fingers nervously and glancing out of the window. Finally he seemed to have decided on something, "Harry…" The raven haired girl looked up, eyes wide, "Do you think Lily would like a Fire Lily?" Neville finally asked softly, his eyes down cast fully expecting a scoff despite the fact the two had been nothing but nice to him since the accident.

Harry however beamed and nodded frantically, "I think she'd love it…but Neville," she bit her lip, "You've put so much work into them, what if your creation is destroyed or stolen?"

The sandy haired boy just nodded, "I'm sure, I made them for her and always intended for you to be able to plant one on their grave."

Harry's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip unable to voice the words she wanted to instead settling for rushing Neville, flinging her arms around him and nodding frantically. Draco smiled softly at the pair and spoke softly, "She's trying to say, Thank you." The boy nodded at the blonde, he'd understood that much from Harry's reaction but he was grateful to Draco for the clarification non-the-less.

Narcissa and Augusta exchanged looks, stealthily wiping their eyes, before the younger of the two cleared her throat softly. "Did you want to get sorted? We've got a busy day." She spoke gently trying not to startle the three teens but aware that the day was going to be a draining one for all of them.

The kids all nodded, swallowing before seeming to vanish while they quickly got sorted. Narcissa found herself smiling despite the mood when Harry returned with her hair neatly French-platted, especially when she met Draco's eyes and the blonde gained a faint pink tint to her cheeks. Neville had soon returned with the plant cradled carefully in his arms, considering he'd just been outside he had managed not to get a trace of dirt on himself. Augusta quickly explained that they'd be apparating and that she'd take Neville while Narcissa would take the other two, at Harry's quizzical look she'd elaborated that there was an apparition point in Godric's Hallow and they'd arrive there.

* * *

Harry hated apparition. She really hated apparition. Narcissa was gently rubbing her back while the dark haired girl bent over heaving slightly, the other three were busying themselves not paying attention to the pair to not further embarrass Harry. After what felt like years to her but it was in reality just a few minutes, she'd regained control of herself and nervously straightened up, mumbling apologies but all she got was a gentle smile and soft calming words. They waited for Harry to take the lead and no-one mentioned the fact that she hadn't let go of Narcissa's hand, Draco slipped her hand into Harry's as the approached the statue in the centre.

Before their eyes it shifted shape and Harry swallowed hard, her eyes not leaving the statue and her mouth fell open. "Arcturus Black paid for it before he disappeared from society." Augusta spoke softly, Narcissa's head whipped around, she'd not been aware that the head of house Black had done so. The Lord Black had stopped speaking to any of the family during the war and hadn't been seen since the Potters death, although the whole of the Black family felt him pass during the kid's first year.

Harry however just nodded wordlessly as she gently tugged the pair onwards, pausing when she spotted the cottage, her eyes narrowing at the plaque which adorned the gate. She scowled and turned her back on it, closing her eyes briefly. Draco gave her a worried look and gently tugged her towards the grave yard gate, Narcissa had told her the way the night before when she was afraid that Harry wouldn't be able to lead them. The Raven haired girl had seemed to break out of her trance the instant they reached the ornate iron gates.

Harry slipped her hand out of Narcissa's to gently push the gate open, for a moment she stood there taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. A wry smile on her lips as Draco squeezed her hand, finally meeting the concerned look in the mirrored eyes before she inhaled deeply smiled weakly at the blonde and stepped inside. There were many stones and for a moment she was overwhelmed but with another soft squeeze of her hand she headed away from the oldest crumbling stones. Narcissa slipped her arm around Harry's shoulders and steered her towards where she knew the Potters were buried. Harry bit back a sob as she bent down and running a finger over the words, _'the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death'_.

"It looks wrong but it's something which is written on all Potter graves," Augusta explained, recalling how she'd felt when she'd first heard what was written on the stone, "I don't know the origin, it should be in one of your family Grimoires."

Harry nodded thankfully and resumed staring at the stone, Neville stepped forward to stand beside her and with a look from Augusta the Fire Lily was planted. The two adults had backed off immediately, when Harry had sat down in the snow before the grave, Draco and Neville exchanged a look before joining her on the floor.

"…Hey Mum, Dad." She started, unware of the tears running down on her face, "Bet it made Dad laugh when I got turned into a girl," She took a deep breath, words choking in her throat for a moment, "Apparently my godfather never got a trial and now there's one agreed, no-one knows where he is, but if that's the case then I…" She broke off unable to continue and Draco slung an arm around her.

"Lily, James." Draco took up the speaking, biting her lip, "Cause of the accident, I can remember you and I…" She paused, "…I was horrid to Harry originally and if it hadn't happened I dread to think what would have happened to me." She coughed, wiping her eyes, "…my dad…" She shook her head. "Professor Dumbledore thinks that the accident gave me and Harry an extra parent each, so Lily I guess if he's right I might be your daughter as well. I promise I'll protect my little sister!"

Harry wiped her eyes smiling at the blonde, "I wasn't great to Draco either so the blame is on both of us, but so much has changed even from this year! I never have to go back to the Dursley's and I'm sorry Mum but Aunt Petunia really doesn't like me and…well she's never helped the others accept me so I'm glad! It's better being a girl, even if I did keep my name…I…" She broke off again, "I hope you'd still love me."

Neville squeezed her hand, "Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Harry is incredible. She's generous, always been kind, and so very brave. She's saved us all at school at least twice and…" He licked his lips, "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier…" He broke off unable to finish his sentence.

How long the three of them sat there just telling random things to Lily and James, none of them knew but when Augusta and Narcissa placed a hand on their shoulders, all three were shivering. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her shaking children, both were cold and emotionally drained, and before she apparated them back to the manor she exchanged a worried look with Augusta. The three teens had all wanted to go and see both sets of parents the same day and now both adults were wondering the wisdom of them going along with the plan.

* * *

Harry had crawled into Draco's bed that night, seeing her parents had been more emotionally draining yet also freeing than she'd ever have imagined but despite that she didn't want to be alone. The blonde had just mumble something and moved over so her sister had room in the huge bed.

"It's weird." Harry muttered, "I don't remember them but…"  
"You miss them." Draco pulled the quilt up higher. Feeling rather than seeing Harry nod, she smiled slightly, "of course they do, you have some memories even if they are mostly bad, you remember the feeling of being around them." Harry sniffed and she sighed, hugging the younger girl, "Try to get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere I swear."

Neither of them were aware of the eavesdropper at the door, Narcissa pulled the door closed moving silently down towards her own room even as she wiped her eyes. Hopefully Christmas morning would bring them some much needed cheer to the children, they all deserved it more than anything.

When morning dawned, the girls were quick to dress and charge into Narcissa's room, jumping onto her bed with shouts of 'up!' and 'it's Christmas!' Harry was excited as this would be the first time she'd had her own family and they were going to the burrow for dinner. Apparently, their running across the hall and into Narcissa's bed had woke the rest of the house as Augusta knocked softly on the door and called ' _breakfast before presents.'_ Whether she'd intended to bring the kids downstairs, she soon footsteps hurtling across the floor and protesting from Narcissa. Chuckling softly, she knocked on Neville's door before heading downstairs.

* * *

Filch woke to his usual presents on the end of the bed; a garishly wrapped one which could only be from the headmaster, a few from his family and a couple from the other professors but one which was wrapped in sparkly paper which could only be muggle and he prodded it cautiously yet it didn't do anything so he cautiously tore it open. A box of Honeydukes chocolate, several muggle treats fell out along with a pair of books. One which was full of potions, he scowled but upon a further glance he realised he recognised the author and he laughed out loud. Potions designed for squibs and a muggle prank book, a gift from the three girls who he'd given tea to.

* * *

Severus Snape glared as he poked the innocently wrapped gift on his desk, he heard a chuckle from the doorway as Dumbledore stood there, "It won't bite Severus. It's from young Miss Malfoy and Potter. Myself and Minerva got one as well although I doubt ours is as good as yours, we're having bets on what it is."

"I'm aware…why do you think I'm hesitant." Severus drawled in response, at a full bellied laugh from the Headmaster which only grew louder at his glare. With a scoff and a moment of derision, he flicked his wand to reveal an innocent looking book, slowly his jaw dropped open and he carefully lifted it. Studying the cover to see if it really was what he thought it was and he almost dropped it but recovered keeping his hold on it. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at him, approaching to see just what it was that had Severus so intrigued. "…I doubt they even know what it is." The younger man spoke softly, "I've only ever seen a newer version of this book and that was in the Dark Lord's possession." He froze for a moment recalling what the elder man had said, "What did they get you?"

"Socks!" The aged warlock beamed happily at him.

* * *

Hagrid had merrily opened his presents, the usual gifts from the Headmaster and other professors were there as was the usual fudge from the Weasleys' a staple since young Charlie had spent so much time with him. Yet this year, his third year class, secretly his favourite, had grouped together to buy him a book on animal healing and treatment and even as he was putting on his coat to head up to the school for dinner, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He shouted making both dogs raise their heads and whine.

Remus Lupin strolled in through the door and Mr Snuggles (also known as Sirius Black) cowered behind Fang but the werewolf raised his head almost visibly sniffing the air and smiled at Hagrid, "Sorry for disturbing you, I wanted to know if you've see hide or tail of Sirius."

The half giant frowned, "I tole Professor Dumbledore. I haven't."

"He didn't do it Hagrid." The dog hiding behind Fang, poked his head out and cautiously wagged his tail. The half giant just looked confused, so the Remus continued quietly, "Narcissa, Andromeda and Amelia figured it out. Sirius never even got a trial."

Hagrid dropped his coat, "You serious?"

The younger man just nodded with a smile, "They've arranged for him to have a trial as soon as they can but unfortunately no-one can find him."

"I'll keep an eye out for im."

Remus laughed studying the cautious looking dog, "I think you already have. You see when I was a student, three very curious boys found out about me. I was intending to leave thinking they'd be disgusted but two of the three had come up with a solution, you see animals aren't affected by a werewolf's bite, so they became animagus to stay with me through the full moons. I thought the wolf had been more relaxed this year but it wasn't until Professor Dumbledore had mentioned to me that you and Miss Parkinson had found a black dog that I thought I'd better check…I remember what he looks like." The dog padded forwards, his head down, "This is Sirius."

"Why 'aven't he changed back then? We know he's innocent and he knows we know."

"…I…" Remus studied the shifter, "you can't can you?" The dog whined and shook his head.

"Well we'd better take 'im to Professor Dumbledore then hadn't we."

* * *

The girls were delighted to see a heap of presents waiting for them after breakfast, as both remembered having many Christmas' without even if the memories didn't belong to Draco, she still recalled the pain of watching though the cupboard door but the two suspected that Narcissa hadn't got much money so any was a surprise especially as Draco knew she wouldn't have anything from her Father. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand a soft smile on her face as she pulled her sister along. Neville beamed at the pair pushing them towards the comfortable chairs, "Gran said we should open our presents before we head over to the Weasley's for dinner!" He laughed as the pair began to bicker over who got to give their presents first.

Harry seemed to have won the argument and with a shout of "youngest first!" Ran to the tree and scooped up her armful, passing them around to everyone. Augusta snickered when she realised that the girls had gone in together to buy both her and Narcissa's presents. A beautiful bracelet sat on the velvet cushion within the box, she was quickly aware that the children hadn't just been bickering about what to buy Narcissa but also what colours would suit her as well. It had a few gems set simple settings and Augusta smiled widely thanking the girls who to her amusement went different shades of bright red. A flush of red spread across Narcissa's cheeks when she opened her own to see a necklace set which would be perfectly co-ordinated with her new dress robes while also being dainty enough to do for daily usage, it contained emeralds and sapphires, however it wasn't until she inspected the gems that she laughed softly in delight, somehow the girls had found ones which perfectly matched their eyes. The two of them found themselves going bright red as the delighted mother who wrapped her arms around them and pulled them to her sides.

The three kids had a selection of sweets from Honeydukes from their friends whereas Hermione had bought them all new unusual quills and ink sets. Harry had gotten a few books on unusual defence spells, Draco had runes while to Neville's amusement he'd gotten ones on Herbology. All three had laughed and hugged each other, all of them were bemused and delighted that they'd all thought along the same lines. The adults had gotten the girls their first jewellery which Narcissa had explained she'd added runes to protect them potions and poisons, but also new seeker gloves to their delight. Neville frowned intrigued at his own gift of rare seeds and unusual fertilisers, while his Gran had bought him his usual new gloves and boots as well. Narcissa had explained that she'd gotten the seeds from the Greengrass' but they were all ones which they'd always struggled to get to grow as they were almost completely extinct however she had no doubt that he'd manage. He'd been in such shock and surprise at her thoughtfulness that the blonde found herself being hugged tightly by the shy boy as well as her two girls.

* * *

Dumbledore had been surprised when he'd gotten a patronus message from Remus, but had quickly called Minerva and Severus to his office and filled them in, not long before the door opened to admit the young defence professor followed closely by Hagrid who was carrying an exhausted looking black dog.

"He wanted to walk." Remus said by way of explanation, to which the dog wagged his tail sheepishly. "For whatever reason he can't shift back and from what Hagrid has said about the state the unicorns found him in, I didn't want to force the change just in case."

Minerva nodded muttering "Wise," before she flicked her wand over the sickly creature, a frown on her brow as she studied information that only she could see. Albus left her to it, flicking his own wand to create enough seating for all the new occupants of his office, the three men sat in nearly perfect silence waiting for her to give her verdict and allow Hagrid to place Sirius down to take a seat himself. "You can put him down," She smiled gently at the huge man who did as he was bid, placing him onto a plush chair that had been created, "He's exhausted." Minerva spoke up about the condition of the young escapie, "Physically I can't tell how his human form is, however the dog part is slowly improving…but…" She paused thinking, "He's magically exhausted."

Albus' frown deepened, as he himself checked the stuck wizard, while he might have been more knowledgeable of Transfiguration he didn't have too much pride to admit that the younger witch knew far more than him about the animagus transformations. "It's partly in his head, Severus would you?"

The dour potions Master rose and joined the headmaster by the injured dog's side, his own wand flicking in complex patterns as he did his own checks. "He's dying." He waited for the fervour to die down before he continued, "The dog side is healing but the man is dying. Ordinarily from what Minerva has said…the animal side reflects the primary, however in Black's case the dog is becoming stronger and his own mind won't let him try to change because he has neither the physical, mental nor magical strength to do so."

Remus frowned, his own understanding not up to par with the other three who were carrying out the examination, "So we wait for the dog to be completely healed?"

Severus was unable to prevent himself from rolling his eyes and muttering, "Dunderhead." Before he regained his self-control to explain exactly why that was a bad idea, "We could but by the time that had happened. Sirius Black would be dead." He held up his hand, "Oh sure Hagrid would still have another dog, but Sirius Black would no-longer be with us."

"We can't force the transformation though. It would do more harm than good." Minerva interjected, a frown marring her face.

Albus sighed, meeting the young Potions Master's eyes, "He has to do the transformation. It is possible to boost his magical power using legilimency which would also help on the mental side…however…both involved would experience everything that the other has gone through."

"You can do it right?" Remus looked as though hope had been restored, his expression falling when the headmaster shook his head.

"Unfortunately due to the complexities it would have to be someone close in age to him." As Albus had expected, Remus was quick to volunteer but the aged warlock shook his head, "I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to. The Wolf gives you natural Occlumency shields," The headmaster rubbed his brow tiredly, "adding in that we don't know what Sirius' mental state is going to be like, especially considering that he has always had shields himself, anyone who isn't competent in legilimency would get lost." A blank look was all that greeted him from the majority of his audience. "Like how the Longbottom's are lost in their own minds…only both would be lost in the other person's mind."

"So he's doomed." The werewolf rubbed his head tiredly. He felt as though his world had just been restored to him only to be ripped away from him again.

"…." Severus met the headmaster's gaze and closed his eyes thinking of how devastated the girls would be when they found out which led to his traitorous brain reminding him exactly how Lily's eyes would look when they found out it was his fault he didn't at least try. "…he's not doomed Lupin. If Black would allow it. I can do it."

* * *

The girls were bouncing by the door, excited beyond belief that they'd soon get more food as well as getting to see their friends. The other three just laughed in amusement as they walked far more reservedly towards them. Before long they were being lead into the Burrow by a delighted Molly.

"Harry!" Yelled Fred rushing the brunette, even as he spoke George hollered "Draco!" and rushed the blonde just for them to scoop them up to swing them around.

It was mere seconds later that Ron, who was growing annoyed with his brothers antics "Neville!" he shouted, rushing his dorm-mate giving him over exaggerated handshake. "So good of you to come old friend. Surely your presence will enable the two morons to be far more restrained!" The twins had slowly lowered the girls and were giving their younger brother the evil eye. The girls however started to giggle, and Molly had been about to yell at her sons until she'd realised that Ron had calmed the twins for the time being.

The adults were already helping her to finish her preparations, both women were enjoying the change of the busy house while talking about the change in all of the children as they did. A game or two of exploding snap later and the kitchen was full to bursting, Molly had done the smart thing of putting Ginny and Percy between the twins and the girls much to Narcissa and Augusta's amusement but thankfully for the two Weasleys food distracted the twins quickly that and their Mother sitting opposite them. The food as always was delicious and rapidly vanishing into the hungry children, before long the turkeys were picked clean as was almost everything else other than a fair number of surviving sprouts and the adults watched bemused as the kids all looked like they were close to falling asleep. Molly however winked at the other two and clapped her hands, "Presents." She'd spoken softly but it was as though she'd shouted it, all of the heads raised and the kids abruptly vanished into the other room. Laughing the adults followed them at a far more sedate pace. Once everyone had found room it was Weasley jumpers all round, Ron as always muttered that Harry's looked like she'd put more effort into it only this time he'd added Draco and Neville to that. A blushing Molly pretended not to hear as George piped up 'seems like you get more effort if you're not blood family.' But the group all laughed before the three honorary Weasleys quickly rushed to give her hugs. Neville was still staring at his, fingers running carefully over the vines shaped like an N.

The adults pretended they couldn't see the new prank supplies that the three had gotten the twins. Neville had gotten all of the other three sweets from Honeydukes, while the girls had put their brains together and proudly bought Ron a couple of books on quidditch management and tactics, but also Harry had found a book which was simply titled 'Chess Masters and How, they made their skills work.' Along with new gloves they were quite proud of their gifts for their friend. Ron had flushed and stuttered slightly as he'd handed them a rather lumpy parcel each, as always chocolate frogs were included but both girls jaws dropped open when they found they each had a scarf each which to their delight was in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours the only difference the S on the corner of one end of Draco's and the G on Harry's. Red covered the tips of Ron's ears as the girls gave him hugs and his siblings teased him especially when he very quietly admitted that Molly had helped him to knit them.

It was after dessert that the wizarding wireless went on and while quietly playing games the children found themselves falling asleep to the back ground of the others talking softly and Celestina Warbeck's warbling.

"They act so much younger." Molly whispered to Narcissa not wanting to disturb the children.

The blonde nodded a regretful smile on her face, "I tried with Draco but Lucius was always very much against boys being given hugs and too much affection, adding in Harry and the two of them are rather starved of affection. Now they know no-one is going to mock them or prevent them from getting it, they're taking every opportunity to take it." She didn't add that the two had a feedback loop and seeing how Lily and James had died had shook them both more than either teenager wanted to admit.

"Neville is the same." Augusta spoke softly, "I tried but I'm not one who's big on physical affection or praise and unfortunately it wasn't until I saw him with Narcissa that I realised how much I've failed him."

None of the three realised that Ron had woken up and heard the whole conversation, the boy made sure that they didn't realise that he was awake but resolved to get the girls to talk to him about their childhoods.


	8. 8) A Clockwork Potter

Disclaimer; As always I own nothing and my beta is my better half. This turned out darker than I ever intended, but I always knew Sirius would have had a bad childhood so I'll put a warning before Severus steps in and as I knew that much I wrote it to be skippable. Unfortunately James Potter turned darker than I ever expected, however as I knew this would be gloomier, anything which is story related will be told far more gently to the kids.

* * *

It was at Albus' heeding that they waited until Boxing Day to worry Madam Pomfrey about Sirius, as the aged wizard was fully aware that it would be pure folly not to have her supervising the males. Although he was almost certain that only himself, Severus and possibly Sirius were aware of just how dangerous what the young Potions Master was going to attempt. Remus had however showed his perception with the question of why Severus would need Madam Pomfrey, and had paled when Severus bluntly told him that he'd be magically exhausted, it was dawning on him how risky this was. Not for Sirius…it couldn't get any worse for the innocent man but for Severus…their childhood enemy was putting a huge risk for them. Yet as he studied the dour man he suspected that it wasn't for Sirius' sake at all it was for the girls.

Before long both were laying opposite each other, although the dog was less than impressed about being on his side leading to Minerva casting a full body bind on him. Severus took a deep breath and cast, dreading seeing how bad Sirius' mind was and also the toll it would put on himself.

Severus gently pushed passed the dog thoughts which had begun to take over and reached deeper. Tattered remains of Occlumency shields pushed weakly against the dog and reached him, pushing feebly before recoiling and letting him pass as Sirius won momentary control over them. The Black Heir had once had formidable shields but now they hung in tatters barely able to keep his animagus form at bay let alone a Legilimens.

As he moved deeper he found himself wanting to recoil, he was beginning to grow cold, shadows of despair clinging to him as he moved while it was true that the mind was a many layered thing, moving was ordinarily akin to mentally walking deeper and further through a maze. Yet Sirius' mind was similar too stepping into a fortress, which was breaking and crumbling, several times he nearly fell through the 'floor' and a couple of times he nearly vomited when he encountered a dementor, while just a memory it was horrific in it's own right not just because it should never have been there but also because the dark, cold shadows which were everywhere clung to him. His own resolve almost wavered but the image of Lily in his mind pushed him forwards, a personal shield against the freezing dread.

It took what felt like centuries to reach the centre, the dwindling weak orb which floated there was cracked and leaking. The despair was strongest here and were he not as accomplished as he was he'd have succumbed to Sirius' mental construct of his magic, but he took a deep breath and approached only to be stopped. A tiny wavy haired child stood there, huge grey eyes were watering as he stared up at Severus, bottom lip trembling, "It's better you don't. Don't try to save me, you'll just get everyone you care about killed." As the eyes met Severus' images of Lily, James, Harry and Draco dead in the most gruesome way slammed into his mind, although he realised that it wasn't his mind creating them with James' appearance and he was only more certain when Hagrid and Miss Parkinson were added to the mix. He took a deep breath, shook of the hand of the child and slammed his hand into the glowing orb.

Memories slammed into him and he let them wash over him, not letting them affect him as he searched for the real core of Sirius' magic, the one he'd found was just a fake one although he doubted the man was even aware of that. He finally found the thing but even here despair was prominent and it felt as though it was draining his own will power. It was his determination and refusal to fail that gave him the strength to push through the despair to reach the orb. Slamming his hand down he let himself sink in. For a moment it felt like he was falling before he found himself stopping and he could feel Sirius all around him, it took a moment to centre himself before he had the strength to draw on his own magic and gently feed it through himself and into Sirius. He knew the instant it was received because he felt as though he was falling again but it was only his own understanding of what he was doing that stopped him from panicking. He fell into a series of emotions before true memories started to happen, every thought that went through the other man's mind at the time including feelings slammed into him. He had slight regret that Sirius would be going through the exact same thing if only because of the state of the other's mind.

* * *

***can be skipped*** Child Abuse warning in place although written in as little detail as possible***

* * *

Severus found himself as a toddler being held at arm's length by a furious woman who was shrieking for a _'Kreacher'_ who he was foisted off onto to be changed before food was withheld as apparently it was improper for a _pureblood_ of his age to not be toilet trained. Time flew by, he saw a young Bellatrix burning his teddy because boys shouldn't have soft toys and felt the toddler's sadness when his mother just smacked him for crying about it as his elder cousin was right. Claiming it should have been taken away ages ago.

Severus found himself sympathising more as over the years it got worse until at the age of five he found himself being chastised for not having displayed magic yet as well. Although they mostly ignored him and withheld food frequently as a punishment, the child was mostly the one in charge of ensuring that a young Regulus didn't make a mess and stayed quiet.

He experienced the first outburst of accidental magic that same year when his elder cousin tried to burn his little brother's hand as well as toy. While his mother was visibly relieved that he'd had an outburst, he felt the pain of the stinging hex and the gnawing of an empty stomach as he was locked into his room for throwing his _precious_ cousin into the wall. After that he was put through gruelling lessons, teaching him to read and write, stinging hexes quickly became the norm for making a mistake while he often went to bed hungry.

It wasn't until he was seven that Severus experienced _how_ the Black's taught Occlumency, as he was stuck to a chair and his mind invaded repeatedly, every failure resulting in a charmed slipper hitting his legs. That same year Sirius perfected avoiding angering his parents, his pureblood mask freaking Severus out the first time he saw it in the mirror, the blank face staring back at him. A perfect posture, the boy mostly staying silent except when alone with his little brother, he didn't react to jibes or digs not even to Bellatrix's cruel tormenting during dinners and dancing lessons.

* * *

Severus experienced the joy and delight of going to Hogwarts and meeting James the first time, someone who was nice to him followed rapidly by the crushing fear that the boy would never speak to him after he was sorted, and the dread as to what his parents would do if he was sorted in a way that would allow him to remain friends with the boy. It intrigued him seeing James through Sirius' eyes, the boy was beautiful and charismatic everything Sirius wished he was brave enough or loved enough to be and be around. Bile rose in his throat when he saw himself through his borrowed eyes, the thought that he was exactly the same slamming into him with strength to make him nearly gasp, but the shock was swallowed when Sirius saw Lily and internally realised that he was wrong. Snape wasn't like him, _he_ had someone who cared about him.

The sorting was interesting, Sirius had hid his fear and worry to the hall as he'd felt as though he was walking to his funeral. The hat dropping down over his eyes was interesting when it kept insisting for Slytherin until the boy hesitantly asked for Gryffindor. The hat had laughed and pointed out that he wasn't a good fit for Gryffindor but the boy had found his resolve from somewhere. Hesitantly pointing out that him asking was proof enough that he would be brave enough given that the hat could see what he fully expected to happen if he ended up there. Laughter filled his mind but the hat did sort him.

The fun of those first few weeks was marred by the fear of what would happen when his parents wrote and it only grew when none arrived. The dark haired boy growing increasingly resentful that Lily was still friends with the Snape boy despite them being in different houses while he knew that James would never have looked twice at him if he'd been in Slytherin. That said the bitterness didn't reach a head until Halloween when the young Gryffindor got lost on the way to the great hall having been held back by Slughorn and sending his friends on ahead. He'd been wandering around through the dungeons when he'd ran into his cousin…Bellatrix sneered at him and the first year quickly became aware of her betrothed behind him. Sirius took a deep breath, fixing his mask and posture, "Can I help you Cousin?" His tone was cordial but blunt and completely concealed the fear that Severus was feeling from him.

The elder Black smiled benignly at him, walking towards him with the grace of a huntress and Sirius took a step back. His heart in his mouth when he backed into Rodolphus as he recalled quickly that showing weakness to Bellatrix was dangerous and he'd done just that. She ran her nail over his cheek "Awww is ickle Siri scared?" Sirius tried to calm his heart, "I only wanted to tell you that Auntie said she's _so_ looking forward to you coming home for Christmas." The sadistic witch slipped her arm through his and beamed at him, "Let me tell you all about what she's got planned while you escort us up to the great hall."

Severus recalled that that was the last day he'd gotten peace from Sirius Black and while he hated that he'd been the target he did find himself feeling sympathetic.

Sirius had been about to write his name down to stay for Christmas when James had suggested that he could stay with him for the holidays which was what had led to the boy joining them on the train home. Severus experienced what he now knew was Sirius' best Christmas ever and the boy had effortlessly pushed aside the fear for the summer holidays.

The summer came just too quickly for Sirius as Severus remembered it had for him, and the boy had been hoping to slip off with James again but this time his cousin wasn't taking that risk as Bellatrix had appeared gripping his shoulder harshly and pulling him off to sit with her. Andromeda and Narcissa were nice to him although Severus didn't miss the weary looks the former gave to Bellatrix. Sirius had been transferred to his father, whose mask was very carefully in place but the boy could see the fury and rage leaking around it. He sprawled on the floor the instant that they arrived and his Father didn't even look at him as he stepped onto him rather than over to head off down the corridor. A pale faced Regulus had helped him to his room but Sirius was getting angry about how helpless he was especially after experiencing the Potter's household and yelled at him to leave him alone. His Mother heard and before he knew it Severus got his first taste of what a head of house could do to their family members. The Black family magic crushed Sirius to the floor the boy crying out in pain as Severus felt bones break in his hands. "How dare you raise your voice to your Brother!" Sirius bit back a scream, "He's twice the wizard you are." His vision gave out and when Severus came around the door was gone as was his wand, only books he needed for his homework and ones on the dark arts remained. Severus didn't know how Sirius had been as sane as he was considering that he existed on a bowl of gruel a day until he was finally let out when his Grandfather came to take him to the Potter's. He was barely conscious but felt the fear when the elder wizard yelled at his parents calling Sirius his heir and while he was to some extent grateful but at the same time he was afraid of what they'd do in reprobation. None the less he was resentfully grateful when his Grandfather healed him before handing him over to Dorea Potter.

* * *

The next year passed without much to note other than Sirius sticking closer to James as Bellatrix took every opportunity to torment him and on more than one occasion curse him. Summer came quicker than the Black Heir would have preferred but this time he managed to avoid his family until he arrived on the platform. His father took him home and pretty much ignored him, neither of his parents speaking to him until his Mother stalked into his room and told him he'd be dressing appropriately to attend a dinner. Sirius had been sulky but he'd been told to stay silent unless spoken to and act as though he was a proper Pureblood. Unsurprisingly after the first few insults towards his friends, he lost his temper and stormed out, his Mother's expression promising pain and in panic, he flooed to the Potter's for the rest of his summer. His truck was dropped off by his Grandfather and again Severus relived another boring year although this one was better as Bellatrix had graduated along with her psycho betrothed. Even the following summer was better although that was mostly due to his Grandfather turning up frequently and unexpectedly.

* * *

The year though took a turn for the worst when his brother started hanging around with the other junior Death Eaters and Severus felt the fear that his brother would get killed or worse turn into a younger Bellatrix however fourth year passed like the previous and it wasn't until the summer that things got worse again.

Sirius' Mother and Father decided to take Regulus abroad and given their view of their elder son, they dropped him off at his cousin's house…Sirius was furious when he was told but Severus felt the fear that fed the rage. As always Bellatrix was perfectly pleasant to his parents but once they'd left, Sirius found himself being locked into the guest room, the window was sealed, not to mention he didn't have his broom. Rabastian was perfectly pleasant to him but far too nice. His cousin spent some time mocking his friends, and he tried to block it out but he could only do so much.

The instant he slipped up, a curse was already hitting him and he fell to the ground as blood spread across his back. Laughter met his ears as Rodolphus dropped him into the room, Severus had recognised the curse as one which the insane witch had perfected in later years and it was clearly not the perfected version as if it was Sirius would have been killed back then although Sirius still lost consciousness, his back a raging mess of pain. Severus found himself disgusted to realise exactly where the witch had learned to control the pain and damage that she caused with that particular curse. However Sirius wasn't the only one confused when he came around to find Rabastian tending to his back, the younger Lestrange didn't speak and left the instant he'd spelled a couple of blood replenishing potions into the younger teen.

It was several more curses and healings later that the younger Lestrange finally and hesitantly smuggled the younger teen to the floo. Sirius spent the rest of the summer with his Grandfather although he was too proud to explain why but the elder man looked as though he suspected that something had happened.

That school year had started normally for Sirius that is except from him noticing Rabastian watching him as often as possible, Severus was feeling Sirius' confusion and fear when he quickly became aware that the elder teen was virtually stalking him. Severus was worried when he felt the Black Heir was getting anxious about people finding out Remus' secret, especially when he saw Regulus making a snide remark about it being a shame if someone were to find out where they all vanished to on a full moon. His panic only growing when he got cornered by Rabastian and asked what they were up to, so when Snape approached him just after Sirius had escaped from the elder teen and snidely asked why they all snuck over to the Whomping Willow on a full moon. Sirius blurted it out, Severus was horrified to see the smug expression on his own face even as he felt Sirius' worry but also the younger teen thinking that Snape was way too smart to have not figured it out and that Lily knew so she'd never allow him to go down there.

* * *

Severus was surprised when he saw the fury and disgust on Potter's face before he dashed off, the loathing on his own young face when the three sat before Dumbledore wasn't surprising although Severus didn't recall the elderly Headmaster asking Sirius to stay behind. The young Black heir sat there staring at his hands, his disgust at himself only growing when Dumbledore broke through his thoughts, "I know that you do not get along with your family, however you should not allow yourself to take it out on others. You'll be serving detention until Christmas and resuming them after the holidays. You won't be allowed to visit Hogsmead or to play Quidditch and I will be informing your parents. Now run along to your dorm. Professor McGonagall will tell you what your detention will be tomorrow." Severus felt the hatred and resentment growing the young teen wanting to scream that clearly if that was the case he'd have stepped in. His eyes were burning as he bolted. Severus felt himself feeling sorry for the young Sirius especially as the boy stepped into his dorm to receive a blow around the face from Potter and to see his own bed had been moved well away from the others.

It took a couple of weeks for Sirius to manage to corner Remus and explain that it had been an accident, the young werewolf sneered and shook his head but Severus was surprised to realise that Sirius had blurted out the whole sorry affair to him. Lupin scowled and muttered that while he believed him he still needed time to forgive him. It was a dejected Black heir who found himself at the top of the astronomy tower, he just sat back against the parapets and put his head in his hands. "Sirius?"

A soft voice caused him to raise his head and he scowled, "What do you want?" his voice was slightly choked as he struggled with his emotions.

"Hey. There's no need for that." Rabastian plonked himself down beside him, "I noticed you've not been yourself lately," He bit his lip staring at the sky, "I thought I'd see if you were alright."

Sirius scoffed, his distrust and thoughts rushing through Severus, ' _he wants to turn me. That's the only reason. Don't fall for his tricks Black. Don't do it.'_ Although the elder wizard watching and experiencing found himself wondering something else, if Rabastian had genuinely cared for the young Black. Sirius shook his head, "Of course I'm not. My friends all hate me and the only one willing to talk to me is a Death Eater in training." His lips twisted and he ignored the pain on the elder teens face as he rose to his feet, "Stop stalking me Lestrange. Leave me alone."

* * *

With the event having happened early October it wasn't until just before Christmas that Potter graced Sirius with his presence. "You'll be coming to mine for Christmas." It wasn't a question and Severus felt his disgust at James grow even as he felt Sirius' delight and hope that his best friend was forgiving him.

"It was an accident James. I swear on my life and magic." The rash teen uttered even as a flash of light left his wand, Severus found himself furious at how reckless Sirius had been but also pitying the teen who'd come up with it as a way to get James to talk to him again. He'd just been trying to get him alone. When he, with calmness Severus knew Sirius wasn't feeling, summoned a book Potter's face lit up and he slung an arm around him deciding that they'd better go flying as it had been a while since he'd had someone decent to fly against.

Sirius stepped onto the train at James' side pleased that for the first time in a while they were all together again, it wasn't until he'd gotten off of the train that his luck took another turn for the worse as a delighted Regulus spotted him and called him. Severus felt Sirius' heart falling as he was dragged over to his Parents and he dreaded another holiday with them.

To both Severus' and Sirius' disgust his parents were far more cordial than usual however Regulus was frequently scowling at him and increasing his disgust at himself. It did however come to a head when his brother slammed him into the wall and hissed "I bet you're proud. Mother and Father are so happy that you're finally trying to kill half-bloods." He brought his head closer and his lips twisted, "You're just jealous because Severus is a far better man than you will ever be." And with that parting jibe, he released him and swept into his own room. Sirius blinked fervently as he slipped into his own room, sliding down the door in shock as his throat tightened and he felt like he was choking.

It was all too soon that Kreature appeared, telling him to change and head down for dinner. The young Black heir had barely gained control of himself and was trying to get dressed when he came face to face with his father. "Boy. We're having guests for dinner." His expression gave nothing away, especially as he held out a vial of potion, "Either you drink this and dress appropriately or I spell it into you and dress you myself."

Severus felt the horror and disgust, but also the suffocating feeling of not having a choice, Sirius' hand shook slightly as he took the vial before downing it and taking the clothes Kreature had set out for him. Certain that he'd taken it his father left, telling him to be down in a few minutes. Initially Sirius didn't feel any different, but Severus had quickly figured it out and was fighting his disgust that Sirius' Father would drug him to ensure he couldn't embarrass them, in fact he wouldn't notice until he tried to say anything his father didn't approve of.

To Sirius' surprise the dinner wasn't just family, in fact there was several that he didn't recognise and it didn't take long until he tried to rebut something someone had said only to discover that he couldn't speak. It evidently wasn't everything because he'd already made small talk and reluctantly greeted people, he rapidly felt more awkward when his brother wouldn't even look at him let alone speak to him and Rabastian was eyeing him from down the table. Severus almost vomited when he realised who Sirius had been seated beside, that his parents had not only invited Greyback to dinner but placed him next to their son, sent shivers up his spine and he wondered what they were up to. He recalled that Dumbledore had mentioned that Sirius had run away when it got particularly bad and found himself nauseous realising what he'd lived through prior to that. He dreaded getting to that particular event, nervous as to what had led to the stubborn male actually running away.

It was after the tense meal that Sirius had been sneaking off to the bathroom with the full intention of hiding in his room until it was over that Severus was horrified to witness Sirius being cornered by the blood thirsty werewolf. "You were rather quiet during dinner." The man had spoken his lips curling.

"…I couldn't think of anything nice to say." He couldn't say what he'd really wanted to and his fury at that managed to leak through to his tone. Severus found that his heart was in his mouth as the teen spoke.

"You smell of him." The man stepped closer, forcing Sirius to back into the wall, "My little cub. If rumours are to be believed you tried to help him embrace his true nature."

Both Sirius and his watcher nearly vomited, as the teen tried to find an escape, "I didn't." He managed, "It wasn't by choice." He was incapable of saying it was an accident. The man laughing just made him more weary and Sirius' eyes darted around for an escape, both from the stranger who he suspected was the psycho werewolf Remus had warned them about, and the man's bad breath.

The laughter turned harsh as he ran a filthy nail across the teens neck, "If only it was a full moon, you'd make a wonderful cub." He cackled insanely even as he was ripped away and a shaking Sirius found himself being shielded by Rabastian and Narcissa.

The pair both had their wands aimed at the insane beast, the only blonde Black spoke, "I suggest you leave before I miss aim and _accidently_ take off your head." Severus blinked rapidly, wondering if this was why the blonde had always done her best to avoid the werewolf.

"Watch your back, girlie!" He snarled, "I'll be seeing you both." He laughed as he sauntered off licking the blood from his nail, Severus found himself seeing just the front of Rabastian's robes as Sirius' legs gave out and he was caught by the youngest Lestrange.

* * *

The rest of the holidays and indeed fifth year were good by what Severus was quickly deciding was Sirius' standards although he was almost bemused to see that James always seemed to prevent Rabastian from getting close to Sirius and that the Potter heir was frantic to keep Sirius' attention. He grew furious when he realised that that was the cause of the arrogant teen's humiliation of him in what was arguably the worst day of his life, he was slightly mollified to realise that although Sirius had laughed he'd also felt sorry for him and realised that what they were doing was wrong. Severus could feel Sirius was desperate to say something but after their argument earlier in the year he didn't dare.

Before long the resigned teen was on the train with his friends although he was anxious and kept pacing before he was put under a full boy bind. James insisted that he could turn up whenever he needed, even Remus insisting the same but the wavy haired teen shook his head with a smile claiming that he'd be fine.

His reception at home was decidedly chilly, his mother glaring at him and muttering about loose legs. Severus felt Sirius' confusion especially when he was back handed by his Mother and sent to his room. In his rage and confusion he quickly stuck the things he'd acquired onto the walls with permanent sticking charms, he'd grown resigned to being in trouble with his parents however he still resented not knowing what he'd apparently done this time. Severus suspected that part of his running away was caused by these, yet Sirius' peace was quickly broken by his father storming in, "How dare…" Whatever he'd intended to say was lost by the man's wordless rage upon seeing what his son had done to his room, the snarled curse hit him before he could react and Severus was horrified to feel the teen being subjected to the Cruciatus. Screams echoed around the room, the man just spat in disgust removing the window before leaving and locking the door behind him. Sirius just lay shaking on the floor, tears running down his face as he felt pain worse than anything he'd experienced before. It felt like years before he struggled to his feet and tried the door, finding it locked he sank down begging and pleading to be allowed to leave.

A soft tap on his door, silenced him, "I'm sorry Sirius. I didn't realise they'd react like this, when I saw you in Rabastian's arms I thought they'd be happy. He's a pureblood and on the correct side." Regulus pleaded with his brother through the door and pieces fell into place.

"They think I had sex with him." He spoke bluntly, bitterness heavy in his voice, "That's why Father decided to try his hand at an unforgivable." He heard the soft sobs from his little brother and for a moment Sirius was filled with sympathy but his pain quickly turned it to fury, "Just don't try to help me again. You'll just make it worse." He closed his eyes in regret as he heard footsteps and soft sobbing retreat away.

He'd been asleep when the door burst open and he was levitated onto his feet, the change of position sent pain flickering through him waking him instantly. "Dinner brat." A flick of the man's wand and a glamour covered him before he was roughly pulled downstairs to where Bellatrix was crying crocodile tears into a handkerchief. Sobbing about how it must have started when Sirius stayed with her and how ashamed she was that she hadn't noticed although she did suspect something was going on which was why they'd sent him to stay with his Grandfather. Sirius felt fury building as she painted both of them in the worse light possible with nothing but lies. He opened his mouth to refute her only to get a harsh twist of his arm. "None of your lies boy." His father hissed into his ear.

He was shoved roughly into a chair, as around him the _adults_ discussed what to do with him. Bellatrix was pushing for a contract pointing out that herself and Rodolphus could get him back onto the _right_ path if he was her brother-in-law. Sirius listened as they went backwards and forwards, his father pointing out that he was _used_ goods so it was only right that Rabastian took responsibility for his actions. Severus found himself again trying his best not to vomit as they talked about Sirius as though he wasn't even a person just an object that had been devalued.

Yet again luck wasn't on Sirius' side as he tried his best to escape that night only to find the floo was blocked, his Mother upon finding out ensured that he 'fell' down the stairs. As he lay there panting in pain, she approached him and stooped to his level, "If you aren't around Regulus gets to be the heir. So it might be best if you had a _little_ accident and died rather than bringing disgrace to our family."

Days passed for Sirius the teen being afraid to eat anything, his mother was getting increasingly obvious in her attempts to remove him from the equation. Rabastian's refusal to sign the contract was a very bad thing for Sirius, curses that he hadn't even known existed hit him and by the time he came around his throat felt raw. His luck had changed as the pair had left him alone in the study, his blood stained the floor and he weakly crawled to the door. His luck held as he managed to make his way out onto the front step, his realisation that he didn't have his wand sent horror rushing through him. Severus found himself confused as to how Sirius had escaped without a wand, which the Knightbus required. He heard the door behind him and Severus felt panic engulf him. As the memory shifted Severus was aware of the rush of magic and felt his jaw drop open, Sirius had accidently apparated?!

* * *

He woke up to find a drawn pale faced James Potter leaning over him, "Sirius? Sirius! Mum he's awake!" He soon saw a tired Dorea leaning over him and it was rapidly followed by his Grandfather appearing in his vision, his Grandfather was pale and looked terrified for him. He wondered if his Grandfather had done anything to his parents especially when James quietly told him that the head of house Black had retrieved his things and blocked his parents from leaving the house. Apparently he was also officially a ward of Dorea Potter.

The rest of the summer was a blur, Sirius had spent a fair portion of it bed-bound and sleeping. Nothing of interest really happened but before long they were back at Hogwarts, Sirius spent the first half of the year trying to convince James to lay off of Snape. Unbeknown to Severus he endured a fair amount of ribbing about having a crush on Snivellus, but the Black heir didn't back down and Severus found himself watching in confusion as he realised that Sirius was the cause of James leaving him alone even if his boredom had been why James used to torment him.

It was experiencing the latter part of that year that Severus broke the first memory charm. Sirius had been sprawled across his bed, trying to read when Potter had dumped himself down beside him, "Siri." James was unusually serious, the teen in question lay his book on his chest and looked up at his best friend waiting for him to continue. "I've been thinking. Amortentia should work on Evans."

Severus felt the shock and disgust that Sirius felt with the conversation, "you want to potion her to love you?" he was hoping he'd miss heard.

"Of course." James nodded, his lips twisting, "She's mine. She just doesn't know it yet. Plus it'll be natural, she'll fall for me and then I'll have what I want."

Sirius' eyes widened, he shifted backwards, certain that he must have miss understood but Severus was feeling horror rush up his throat as pieces fell into place that he didn't like at all.

"Siri?" James looked innocent, grabbing Sirius' shoulder, "You can't tell."

"James." Sirius felt like his throat was closing over and he coughed harshly to try to clear it, "You can't." he found resolve from somewhere, "I won't let you."

Severus had never seen Potter's expression change that quickly, as he watched James' lips twist, his eyes showing something he'd only seen in Bellatrix and despite knowing that Sirius would survive, he found himself fearing for his life and it was only partly his own fear. Sirius yelped as his chin was caught and James forced him to look at him, "Siri. I'm sorry." Confusion flooded Sirius and Severus wondered if this was the point that the memory charm happened, "You're too broken to be mine, but I'm not letting you go. Obliviate." Despite expecting the charm Severus found himself wondering what the Potter heir had meant about Sirius being too broken before realisation hit him. Suddenly Sirius' string of failed relationships and he found himself dreading how much involvement James had in some of them.

After experiencing that Severus found himself noticing James' darker side more than before especially when it was aimed at Rabastian and his eyes would flick between the two but Sirius was blissfully unaware.

* * *

*Child abuse over* *however still skip-able*

* * *

Severus didn't notice much difference until the elder Potter's were killed, James kept Sirius closer and the teen's life he was experiencing was never alone, James always turning up the instant he tried to get some alone time with a girl. Severus feeling sorry for how many of them James sent running when he slung his arm around the Black Heir and pulled him away. He was almost as bad with Lily but was more careful to stop her from being overwhelmed. It wasn't until they all graduated and Sirius started dating Marline McKinnon that Severus got suspicious of the looks James was giving her.

Another Memory charm had to be broken and Severus felt sick when he heard James threatening Marline to stay away from _his_ Sirius. She'd scoffed and said that she wasn't afraid of him. James' expression had darkened and he'd leaned in close to say that he might have to send her to Rabastian. Severus frowned, fully aware that Rabastian was a Death Eater by this point and wondered what Potter had to do with that. Sirius however had bolted backwards to leave the room alerting Potter to his presence.

James had just sighed, immobilising Sirius and glaring at the woman, "Now look at that. I've got to fix him again." Once again the spell washed over Sirius and the young Black Heir went back to being unaware of his friend's insanity, although Severus was now suspicious about the true cause of the McKinnon massacre and found himself wondering just what Rabastian had to do with the whole thing. The realisation that the only person to have seen this side of James was Sirius or dead brought a whole new level of sickness to him.

* * *

In one of the battles against the Dark Lord, Sirius was separated from James, the curse which should have killed him was blocked by a quick conjuration but Severus could feel Sirius' exhaustion and pain when he was blasted backwards though the wall from the power of the curse. Sirius was dazed and when a white mask came into view, he was certain he was dead. However Severus recognised the wand the man held, Rabastian. The man in question put his hand over Sirius' mouth and pulled him out of the back of the building, a quick illusion hiding him. Sirius had blacked out at that point and Severus was confused as to what happened, although he knew that Sirius didn't get taken prisoner.

He woke to find himself incredibly confused and still rather dazed, but laying on a bed in what smelt like his own house. A wet cloth was being gently wiped over his face, he assumed he was hallucinating when he saw Rabastian leaning over him, especially when the door burst open and James stormed in.

"I told you to stay away from him." The head of house Potter snapped.

"…" Rabastian ignored him for a moment returning to tending to the barely conscious man who's memory of what he saw was blurry, "I…he was going to die. I couldn't leave him there Potter."

A yelp reached the confused patient's ears as his nurse was pulled away, "I'll let it slide this time but next time you'll die Lestrange. You don't get to touch him."

Sirius' world had had faded to black and when he woke next he was in the Potters house being tended to by Lily, a worried James sitting beside him. "Did anyone get the Death Eater who hit me?" A muttered idiot came from the man who ran his fingers though his hair staring at the injured man an unreadable expression on his face. Severus was growing increasingly concerned as to what the man (who he was beginning to discover was more insane than possibly even Bellatrix) would do next.

* * *

***Rape warning***Please skip if you do not wish to read***

* * *

The charm he encountered next had clearly been weakened by the dementors and upon breaking it Severus really wished that he hadn't. With any luck vomiting in a memory wouldn't have an effect on the person whose memory it was, as this time he was unable to stop himself. Sirius had been staying with the Potters not long after his injury when he'd been hit by an Imperius, a glamour and the Amortentia took care of the rest. Sirius was back in his own room laying on the bed when James Potter strolled in, sitting beside him and stroking his hair. "Did you enjoy it? It's a shame you won't get to remember."

Severus felt the repulsion and hatred emanating from Sirius as well as fury that he'd not been strong enough to resist the spell.

"Don't worry, I slipped you a little something to make sure it would work. Of course you'll be the god father and no-one other than me will know, but I need an Heir." Sirius was confused why make him be the father for James' heir, "You'll feel the bond and it'll make sure you never leave me for some bint." Sirius thought he was going to be sick. "Of course. You can't remember, it's lucky for you that I'm good with these." And the memory ended abruptly, Sirius losing consciousness and recalling nothing until many years later when Severus would break the weakened charm.

* * *

Time passed and Severus was shocked that James had forced Sirius into the room with Lily claiming that he needed his moral support, he was made the sworn god-father which was further proof to the former Death Eater that Sirius could never have been the traitor. An ancient spell which prevented the Godfather from intentionally or even unintentionally causing or bringing danger to the Godchild.

A twisted memory an August later led Severus to another horrific memory.

Sirius had been sitting playing with Harry when Lily had burst into the room, "Did you know?" She'd snapped, Severus had felt the confusion and concern from Sirius.

"Know what?" He'd asked in reply, quickly putting a silencing bubble over Harry, not wishing for the child to witness an argument even if he was apparently not old enough to understand.

"James. I found Amortentia. He's been potioning me." She was near tears and Sirius' eyes widened.

"…He's been what?! That. He. But." He couldn't think, a niggling feeling growing in his mind, "We should confront him." Lily had nodded and the two sat in an uncomfortable silence while they waited for the eldest Potter to return.

James' arrival had led to a full blown argument, thankfully the pair had thought to put Harry to sleep with a one way charm over him. The two asking him how long he'd been feeding Lily love potions, the man's expression had twisted and for a moment Sirius was suddenly reminded of his cousin and before either of the two could react their memories were twisted. Severus feeling horrified upon the discovering that James had made them forget about the potion and thinking they'd been arguing over who would be the secret-keeper instead with the messy haired man putting the idea of Peter being secret-keeper into Sirius' argument. Somehow Sirius still won despite or perhaps because of him and Lily being a fair bit dazed.

* * *

Severus was dreading watching that night but intellectually that he needed to pay closer attention to that horrible time and that which followed as it would help to clear Sirius whom he was now ever more certain that he was innocent.

Halloween dawned, Severus found himself watching Sirius going through his usual boring daily activities however as the day went on, the Black Heir's feeling of unease and a niggling feeling of having forgotten something grew and at nightfall, Sirius headed towards Godric's Hallow.

He arrived just too late…

Rushing into the lounge, he saw James sprawled on the floor and fell to his knees a guttural scream escaping him as it felt as though something within snapping within him. His eye sight was blurred as he made his way upstairs, falling to his knees before Lily as he sobbed for Harry. Sobbing out the toddler's name resulted in a weak cry from the ashy crib. He rose to his feet and rushed to the babe. ' _Harry! Harry!'_ he wiped the blood from the scared child's face before muttering an infant healing spell, it took a couple of attempts to cast as his hand shook too much to aim. He scooped the child up and was heading out of the wreckage intending on heading straight to Hogwarts to get Madame Pomfrey to check his godson over, especially as he didn't know what the spell had been which had caused the injury.

Heading over to his bike when Hagrid stomped over, telling him to hand over Harry as Dumbledore wanted him to retrieve him. Sirius argued for a while, fury rising as Hagrid refused to back down, blocking his way to his bike. Harry crying again had Sirius conceding, and he carefully handed him over, telling him to take the bike and to get Harry to safety while he'd check on Peter before meeting him at Hogwarts.

Watching Hagrid flying away, his world felt bleak, Severus could only describe what he was feeling as the creeping chill and feeling of despair that came from Dementors as what he was experiencing.

Sirius however twisted and found the empty safe house where Peter was meant to be, by the time he had tracked the rat down, he was exhausted and running simply on the fact that if Peter was out there Harry wouldn't be safe. Finally cornered Peter just turned before screaming, "Lily and James how could you Sirius!" exhausted, Sirius couldn't react before the spell hit him, the two follow up spells barely registered to the charmed man. His hysterical laughter lasted until after the Aurors finally turned up, he never even saw who hit him but the next thing he was aware of was the dank, dark cell in Azkaban.

Severus watched in shock as the Dementors ignored him for the most part, seeming fascinated that he was a hive for bad memories yet none were as bad as those who which were locked behind impressive charmwork.

However he nearly laughed when Lucius handed him the tool to see him in put away, the blond had apparently been there to visit his sister-in-law. Bellatrix was only a couple of cells down and like Sirius was less affected by the Dementors, however Severus suspected that that was more because she relished her own bad memories, rather than having more than they knew what to do with, but the blond strolled over to Sirius' cell and leant nonchalantly against the cell door. "I could get you out you know. I know you weren't a Death Eater." The blond spoke softly, when Sirius felt hope for the first time since finding James, Lucius had just laughed cruelly, "But why would I." He'd still been laughing as he'd walked away.

* * *

A/N: If you read to the end of the chapter, I would like to thank you and also request no flames. There is no comedy added, in part because it didn't feel right but also due to the fact that I always knew Sirius had had a bad childhood (although I felt as though I was discovering this as I wrote it, my better half got a little annoyed when I kept going to him and telling him, apparently it sounded as though I was telling him about something I'd read but as I said then...I had never expected how it turned out).


	9. 9) Family Games

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my beta is my better half.

* * *

While Boxing Day at Hogwarts was setting up for a long a trying few days, the Longbottom house was waking up for the day. Draco had dragged Harry up, the black haired girl having been intending on having a nice long lay-in so she was more than a bit grouchy when she was dragged down for breakfast. Narcissa stifled her amusement knowing that her newest daughter wouldn't appreciate it in the slightest, but she herself was looking forward to the day although she was a bit disappointed that Augusta and Neville wasn't going with them claiming that it was a family event and they didn't wish to intrude. "Draco, Andi isn't expecting us until 10." She gently chastised the blonde, Harry would get her late morning tomorrow if she had to lock her door to keep Draco out. It was however it was the first time that Draco would get to see her cousin, given how much the group adored Andromeda (after that worrying first meeting) she was excited to see her Aunt and meet the man she'd chosen.

Neville had walked in when Harry had been about to fall asleep in her porridge, his full bellied laughter waking her up before Narcissa could decide if she'd take pity and cast a shielding charm over the bowl or just let the morning entertainment play out. Augusta looked ready to chastise him, but Harry speaking stopped her. "You'd be half asleep if you had a hyperactive blonde jump on you." Harry had muttered, pouting while her eyes gave her amusement away.

"Narcissa, have you given any thought about when you plan to start Occlumency lessons for the kids?" The elderly woman spoke softly, she'd been considering if perhaps it might benefit Neville if he learned the art.

"I was thinking about starting them Wednesday when we restart lessons. Although I might have to go to Diagon tomorrow to get them some books…" She paused thinking for a moment, "I did want to take the girls to Gringotts."

Augusta just nodded, "Perhaps if Neville agrees, you might be willing to teach him as well." She knew they had no books on the subject, the Longbottoms had always been more combat and botany based rather than specialising in the mental prowess of the Blacks although given that family's ailment it made sense that they would have been intent on understanding and controlling all that they could. When Narcissa raised questioning eyes to the boy who had gotten enough of a grip over his laughter to understand and voice his agreement, she'd then nodded with a smile saying that she'd be happy to and was sure that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind Neville joining them on a Saturday at Hogwarts. She doubted that the Headmaster would object to her teaching the girls over the term, especially as it had been his idea and it was something which was crucial for them to know.

Before long Harry was sprawled on Draco's bed watching tiredly as the blonde tried on outfit after outfit rejecting all of them in a panic, claiming that she had nothing to wear. "Seriously Draco. Stop worrying, you know Aunt Andi, she's not going to mind how you're dressed."  
"Well what are you wearing?" The blonde had snapped.  
"This." Harry lazily waved a hand over herself, realising that she'd made a mistake when Draco gasped.  
"…You're right! I'm worrying over the wrong person."

Harry could only blink as she was propelled off of the bed and into her own room, clothes being thrown her way. Knowing from both her own history with the blonde and her memories, that there was no arguing when Draco was like this. She obliged, her own heap getting bigger before the blonde made a decision, dashing into her own room and throwing a blouse (which to Harry looked no different to the six that she'd already tried on) at her. Her torture wasn't over though…as she was pinned down to have her hair done as apparently it was back to looking like a birds nest. The only advantage that Harry could see was that Draco appeared to be enjoying herself and had settled on what she had on.

* * *

Tonks House was a beautiful building, although from the outside it looked relatively mundane, it was anything but. The gardens were beautifully tended but the girls noticed that most of them were magical flowers rather than mundane, the low stone walls marked the boundary and when they stepped through the gate. Both of them felt the thrum of the family's magic, even to their lack of experience they could feel the difference between that and the others they'd been into, Tonks House had echoes that reminded them of Narcissa but with a lighter edge eluding a strong sense of comfort. The girls grinned at each other, rushing after Narcissa who had already made her way towards the door and knocked.

"Aunt Andi!" They beamed at their favourite aunt, who greeted them with a smile and a quick hug before ushering them inside.

A fair haired man was standing awkwardly with a girl who didn't look long out of Hogwarts, she looked uncomfortable and was fidgeting with her clothes. Harry bit her lip, eyes widening uncertainly, a hand squeeze drawing her away from her unease and back to her sister. The greetings were just as uncomfortable but the instant they were over the man sighed "Thank goodness the formalities are over, I always think they're too stuffy. Come-on dinner will be served in the dining room." Chuckling as he led them out, the girl had relaxed as well and with a grin at the two girls, her hair turned bright bubble-gum pink.

Harry's eyes widened, "How did you do that?"

Nymphadora smirked, "nothing you can learn. I'm a metamorphmagus." Seeing their blank looks she explained, that it was a blood born ability that allowed the user to change their appearance at will, but unfortunately the constant shifting of height and weight meant that the person had a balance issue, her then getting chastised by her mother about her hair colour only to shift it to vivid green broke the ice.

After the initial uncertainty, it was an amusing evening. The girls being told to never call her Nymphadora, much to her mother's annoyance although when Narcissa decided just to shorten her name the two girls followed suit. Andromeda spent time telling them about silly things Narcissa had done when young; including her getting upset with their elder sister and accidently turning all of her clothes and shoes into slugs, a time when she'd been jealous of the attention her younger cousins were getting and changed everything to her favourite colour including herself, her siblings and cousins. The table was in stitches imagining a young Narcissa turning everything bright pink which the blushing blonde had admitted was her favourite at the time, especially when Nymphadora morphed herself to look identical to the elder woman only pink. Narcissa had only responded with 'a bit brighter than that'.

After an enjoyable meal, the group retired to the drawing room for gift giving, a quick round of presents soon followed, all of them laughing and joking as they tore festive paper off of the boxes. Exclamations of delight soon followed before with a groan from Andromeda and Nymphadora, Ted brought out an old battered copy of Monopoly, the guests were quickly introduced to the game which the girls to Narcissa's horror loved. Narcissa was firmly in her sister's corner as she found it tedious and rather irritating how Ted managed to bankrupt her rather too quickly for her own liking. Andromeda quickly followed, cheerfully declaring herself bankrupt as a beaming Draco scooped up her new properties. It felt like mere moments later when a contrite Draco offered Harry a free pass rather than bankrupting her, but Harry declined, saying she'd rather Draco took her out as long as the blonde went on to win. Andromeda was showing Narcissa baby photos, which was sending a constantly in jail Nymphadora's hair bright red. Harry perked up when she was handed an album open on a page which had a nervous looking 7 year old Nymphadora holding a baby, while a woman Harry recognised as her mother beamed at the pair clearly saying something to the child even as the baby grabbed at the 7 year old's fingers.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Albus had swallowed nervously when vomit dribbled from Severus' mouth, Madam Pomfrey quickly vanishing it before suggesting they heal him, but Dumbledore explained that until Severus woke up they could do nothing except watch him. It would be a trying few hours later that the dog would stretch awkwardly and keep going before changing back into the emaciated form of a weak man who whimpered softly in pain. Albus had to hold up a hand to stop Madam Pomfrey from rushing to his side, although it didn't stop her flicking her wand to see what injuries needed tending to most urgently. Severus woke up not long after the Mediwitch took possession of the ream of parchment the list of injuries had taken. His first reaction was to lean over and vomit.

"Honestly!" Madam Pomfrey muttered scowling as she cleared up the mess, "there are buckets for that."

"You'd be sick if you saw what I did." Severus tried to sneer menacingly but it came out more of a pained whinge.

Albus' eyes widened and he went to speak but Poppy interrupted him, her eyes softening, "That bad?" it was a testament to how bad Severus was feeling that he just nodded, his eyes already drifting closed, as the mediwitch bustled around rearranging his pillows. Albus went to speak but she turned to him, "Not now Albus."

"Poppy. I must insist, I need to know." Albus managed to get out, while he fully agreed that Severus needed to rest, he had to know what had happened to make a former Death Eater so ill.

"I said not now Albus." Fury was building in the Healer, "This is my hospital wing! If you do not let my patents rest and keep getting in the way of my job I will throw you out." Albus looked like he was going to argue but something in Poppy's expression stopped him and he nodded before turning and ushering the rest out with him. He'd speak to Severus in the morning, hopefully she would not object to that.

* * *

It was two tired children, although Harry was proudly clutching a copy of the photo of herself with Nymphadora, which Narcissa took them back to Longbottom Manor, tucking the pair into bed before retiring herself. She did however hope that Draco would sleep in, if only so that she didn't have to deal with how angry Harry would be about if her sister didn't.

Thankfully for the adults' sanity, the girls both slept until gone 10am, Harry was the more cheerful and awake one of the pair. She was excited about going to Diagon Alley again, especially to speak to the Goblins now that she would have enough time to rather than being in a hurry to get ready to go shopping. After food, Narcissa insisted that they went quickly as she wanted to get the shopping done, certain that Gringotts would be the longest part of their trip, especially as she suspected that Harry's inheritance hadn't been managed as it should.

Harry was delighted that their group didn't draw too much attention as they made their way to the bank, although some heads did turn a fair few were staring at Narcissa rather than her. Something which was rather refreshing for the famous teen, setting foot into the bank with Narcissa rushing them to the front of the queue did garner attention especially from the Goblins.

"I wish to speak to my daughter's trust fund manager." She didn't want to mention Harry's name in the middle of the bank, instead sliding the key over.

The Goblin however clearly recognised who she was alluding to and gestured to another to come over, "He'll take you to him." Narcissa nodded and the group thanked him, quickly following the new goblin. Harry was managing her best not to gawp as they walked through the long corridors, she'd never before seen this part of the bank and it was clearly designed to shock and awe customers.

They were led to an exquisitely carved door, an eternal battle of Goblins and Dragons depicted there, a golden plaque read ' _Account Manager: Dragnar'_. Their guide knocked softly before leading them in, behind an elaborate desk sat an old wizened goblin who looked up as they entered. "Welcome, we're pleased you have finally deigned to discuss your finances."

Harry's brow crinkled and she looked at Narcissa in confusion, "I'm sorry."

"I've recently taken custody of Harry from her muggle relatives and up until now she's been unable to come in and isn't aware of what is expected of the heir to one of the old houses." Narcissa quickly explained, fully aware that Harry was in over her head and even she was not entirely sure what was going on.

The goblin scowled, shuffling papers muttering under his breath about idiots not preparing kids for estates. "Very well. Well first things first, your family investments have been working well for you, we have been growing the fortunes as instructed. Your trust vaults have been being replenished on the first of each year."

"I have more than one trust vault?" Harry spoke softly, she was confused and frankly the talk of investments and estates had well and truly gone over her head, but she hadn't known that she didn't need to be so careful of the money in her vault or that she had multiple.

Dragnar sighed, a rather scary sound from a goblin, "Yes Miss Potter, your Grandfather insured that you'd always have money, I believe the one that you have been using is the one that James Potter set up for you." He turned to Narcissa aware that the teens didn't fully have either the patience or understanding for the nuances of their discussion, "The Potter Manor would take a fortune to rebuild after it was destroyed in '76. Potter cottage is in a similar state since '81 and was declared a national monument the same year, however the Ministry is paying rent for the allowance of the sign." He turned to another sheet of parchment, "I can't tell you much about the other houses as that is up to Lord Black whenever he decides to turn up, other than that the Late Lord Black ensured that the Manor would be maintained as would the finances until either his Heir took over or Harry came of age." The girls exchanged looks, Narcissa had told them that Sirius was Harry's Godfather but it seemed as though Sirius' Grandfather had taken more interest in Harry than they'd expected. Narcissa and Dragnar seemed to be deep in discussion while the girls were having a silent conversation about whether to ask about the Basilisk.

"…um…" Harry started not sure if she was allowed to interrupt, but when the pair looked at her, she resisted the urge to flinch, "If I killed a Basilisk would Draco be right that I could claim the body? And if so how would I go about selling it?"

Dragnar sat back, a true grin growing on his face, "Now that is an interesting question."

* * *

It was around Lunch time when Severus had awoke in the Hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was busy tending to Sirius as he snuck out, he needed to speak to Dumbledore and he'd rather not spend any more time than he had to in the hospital beds. It hadn't taken long for him to reach the office and the Gargoyle was clearly expecting him as it sprung aside the instant he approached, by the time he had arrived in the office a fuming Madam Pomfrey was already waiting, arms crossed and her foot tapping as she glared at him.

"I needed to speak to the Headmaster." He was definitely not nervous, he remembered well enough what an angry Madam Pomfrey was like.

"That is all well and good but Albus would have come to speak to you in bed! Which I might add is where you should be!" She snapped.

Severus looked at Albus hoping that the Headmaster would back him up but after what had happened last night, he had no intention of standing between the enraged Mediwitch and her patient again. "I need the use of his pensive." Severus said eventually.

She huffed enraged and settled herself down in a chair, "In which case you had better get on with it so that I can escort you back to bed." Seeing his expression, she spoke again, "And Severus, you are not too old to be stunned and levitated back to bed."

She fell silent seeing that he was clearly sufficiently cowed not to disobey and Dumbledore decided it was safe to speak, "Whatever was it that made you so physically ill?"

"…I thought my childhood was rough." Severus spoke pensively, "Sirius had it so much worse, he escaped having the Black madness but he had it inflicted on him on all fronts." Severus took a deep breath, he had to tell Dumbledore, "James…I don't know if he was just evil or insane and evil." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, "Harry isn't James' kid." The headmaster sat back a look of shock on his face. "It would be better if you watched, perhaps with Minerva, although what he did…" Severus shook his head, looking sick again. To Madam Pomfrey's horror, he pressed his wand to his forehead before removing a series of memories. Albus quickly put his pensive onto the desk for Severus to place them into. Madam Pomfrey went to have a look but Severus caught her arm, "Perhaps I should head back to the hospital wing."

* * *

Narcissa had acquiesced to Harry's demands and they'd headed down to her trust vault to get money in part because Harry wanted to see the vault that she'd never known existed. It was a long trip down to the vault and to Narcissa's horror, the girls had managed to convince the driver to make the cart go faster and the pair whooped in delight as it rocketed around corners and jumped whole sections of the track. Slamming to a halt which sent all of the occupants flying forwards in their seats before thumping back into them, even the goblin who despite not having been too bothered by the speed looked a little uncomfortable especially at the two girl's joy and begging to go again. Thankfully for his sanity Narcissa lead the pair after their driver to the vault door, the door swung open and Harry's jaw dropped at the heaps of galleons she could see. She was told that only she could go in and hesitantly walked forward, her eyes briefly closing as she felt wards wash over her she opened them again to see a letter floating before her. Harry frowned in confusion but pocketed the letter before she retrieved a lot of the galleons ready for their shopping trip, partially due to her suspicion that all was not quite right for Narcissa after her disagreement with Lucius.

After leaving the bank the trio, headed to the Flourish and Blotts despite Narcissa having been intending to try to get what she needed second hand. Harry insisting that given that Narcissa was a Black it didn't matter if they used money from her Black trust vault, Narcissa had tried to refuse but Harry was as stubborn as a Hippogriff and she eventually gave in, letting Harry pay for the books and then the ice-cream that the two insisted that they needed. It was afternoon by the time that they returned to Longbottom Manor, Augusta had taken Neville out for the day, Harry had told the two of them about the letter she'd found in the vault and Narcissa had frowned for a moment before pointing out that it might shed some light on the reason for her having the vault. Draco had agreed with her mother and after a light lunch they retreated to the drawing room, Narcissa while saying that it was unlikely to have anything hostile, she wanted to check it all the same. Harry agreed easily, especially given the Black family's reputation and many of their member's alignment, however to all of their relief it came back clear. Harry didn't hesitate and broke the elaborate seal, unrolling the expensive parchment and reading it out loud.

' _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you don't mind my lapse of propriety, however the Black family tapestry does not tell me last names and I don't know whether any of the celebrating wizarding world even knows, so I figure that it falls upon me to explain although I profess not to know the full story.  
You are a true son of house Black, when you were born your name appeared on the family tapestry, showing to me and I believe only myself that you're the child of Lily Evans and Sirius Black. I do not know what led him to be your father, but I can't see him having done so without James' permission so perhaps it was a case of James being unable to father children. As such upon your birth, given that your blood father is the future Lord Black, I made sure that you're officially his child to ensure that none can call you a bastard child and try to cut you off from your inheritance as you will be his heir especially given what I hear of your feud with the Malfoy's.  
I am certain that I am not making a mistake, you and your father will ensure that the house of Black does not fall to the whims of that posturing madman upon his inevitable return. I swore that House Black would only serve him if every member was marked, confident as I was that Sirius would never allow that barbarian to mark him and even now I trust in my intuition despite what many would believe of him.  
I ask of you one other thing, while I know that I am presuming a lot but I hope that yourself and your father would see fit to bring Andromeda back into the family proper and should young Narcissa be unhappy annul her marriage contract. With my ailing health I find myself wishing that I'd taken tighter control over the family to prevent some of the horror that certain members have brought upon our world. Please forgive an old man his presumption and whatever people tell you know that you are a Black. Torjours Pur has been corrupted by the younger generation but remember, always pure doesn't mean blood but to one's family and to one's self._

 _Your Grandfather,  
Arcturus Black._

 _P.s. None would have thought of this but knowing what I do, I hope that by the point of your reading you have not come into contact with Spriggen Root as it has a strange and ill effect on our family. Something within our magic disagrees with the magic the root itself contains.'_

Harry took a long drink, the old Lord Black had written a great deal but much of it would need a long conversation with Narcissa who was looking as shell-shocked as she did. Although that might have been partly due to the comment about annulling her marriage but also perhaps that Harry wasn't a Potter. Harry froze, James wasn't her father? Yet she had always looked so similar to him. She turned questioning eyes onto Draco, seeing that Narcissa was in her own world and would likely take a fair few minutes to gather herself. Draco however looked as confused as her and the pair settled back to wait for Narcissa to come back to them.


	10. 10) How to save a Marauder?

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my beta is my better half.

* * *

Augusta returned with Neville to see a blank faced Narcissa sitting back on her armchair and the two girls leaning back watching her with worry clear in their faces. "Narcissa?" She spoke up immediately, the girls looking up with relief clear in their faces despite the blonde not responding and after a silent conversation, Harry handed her the letter. The eldest Longbottom's expression became serious and quickly called for a calming potion, getting Narcissa to drink it was simple and the blonde came back to herself. Apologising profusely to the girls who both told her that it wasn't a problem, Augusta pointed out that the letter was yet more proof that Sirius was innocent and suggested that they speak to both Dumbledore and Fudge. Harry frowned in confusion not sure why, a much calmer Narcissa wrapped both girls in a hug not planning on letting either of them go any time soon more for her own comfort than theirs. She was concerned over what had happened and wondered if the issue with Spriggen Root had anything to do with the girls current situation after all Severus would have disregarded it as no-one had known that Harry was a Black as well as the family's issue being mostly unknown especially as she had forgotten it herself.

"I had probably better pop to Hogwarts quickly, I need to see if Severus is aware of Spriggen Root being an issue for Blacks." Narcissa looked tired, Augusta didn't particularly want to let the blonde go but Draco shook her head. She vaguely remembered seeing Narcissa like that once before and recalled that her Grandmother had told Lucius that is better to let Narcissa work through it before expecting her to explain.

Narcissa didn't even hesitate, shoving her head through the fire upon seeing Albus in his office she told him that she was coming through and that was the only warning he got before she flooed straight through.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore hadn't been having a good day, after Severus came to speak to him, he'd been about to view the memories but before he could Minerva had stormed in asking if there was any news on either of the two. He'd told her that Severus had left him the memories but told him they weren't for the weak of stomach and when she asked what they contained, Albus explained that he had been about to view them when she'd come in. Minerva had walked over to his desk and with a gentleness few saw suggested that perhaps it would be better that he had company in case they were as bad as she feared which was how the aging head of Gryffindor came to enter the pensive with her long-time friend and mentor. Despite Severus giving Albus only some of the memories he'd gained, the two still felt sick, the pairs faces going ashen when James threatened Marlene yet by the time they withdrew they were even more shaken.

The instant they were back to themselves, Albus put his head into his hands "How did I not realise?" He sounded his age, "We can't tell Harry." He felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach, and was rather grateful that Severus hadn't included all that had happened to Sirius.

Minerva shook her head, wordlessly conjuring two glasses and summoning a large bottle of scotch pouring a large amount into each. She took a long drink before speaking, "We have to. Not the whole horrid affair but we have to tell her, I agree that it shouldn't be now. Perhaps we should speak to Narcissa when would be best to tell Harry."

The pair had sat drinking and going over the memories in their minds, both wondering how they had missed such an inner darkness. Several times one of them would open their mouths to speak but would close them again, it wasn't too far into the bottle when the fireplace flared and Narcissa stuck her head through only to step through before either of the two could properly react.

"Did you know?" Narcissa started, no acknowledging either of the two properly.

A confused Dumbledore shook his head, "I know many things Narcissa, but I'm afraid that you will have to be more concise."

The blonde shook her head, an annoyed scoff escaping her, "That Harry isn't James' child."

Minerva would shake her own head, drinking heavily from the glass even as Albus himself seemed to choke on his own drink, "We found out this afternoon, Severus gave me some rather disturbing memories." He spoke after a while, clearing his throat, "Truly Narcissa, we were planning to speak with you, once we'd recovered from the shock of watching the memories."

She frowned, "Arcturus knew. He'd left Harry a note in her trust vault." Albus and Minerva both frowned as she continued, "Harry's officially his Grandchild, and he made sure that Harry would never be discriminated against, she even has her own trust vault."

Albus' hand shook slightly around his glass, "Did he know the whole story?" Narcissa frowned in confusion prompting the age headmaster to continue, "Sirius and Lily having a child was James' plan. Neither of the two were aware that Harry was anything other than the child of Lily and James." Narcissa blinked in shock wondering what she was missing, "Severus' has discovered that James was not who we thought he was."

"How in Morgana's name did he do that?"

"We've found Sirius," Albus held up a hand to stop her questions, "He was in quite the state when we found him, Severus took a great personal risk and delved into his mind, I believe the Dementors weakened the memory charms which allowed Severus to see what James had hidden and trust me…bad is an understatement. It has made me wonder what truly happened to the McKinnon's."

Narcissa was lost in her thoughts again, and moved towards the door, "They're in the hospital wing?" At a nod, she was moving, leaving the office and heading straight towards Madam Pomfrey's domain. Minerva went to follow but Albus shook his head, letting the blonde leave.

When the door swung open, the mediwitch had turned ready to berate Albus about him having to wait for more answers seeing Narcissa she hesitated, the blonde was unlikely to push her patients too far and for her to have come to Hogwarts it had to be important. "Severus is in the one on your left." She spoke calmly, Narcissa looked up and smiled slightly.

"Thank you." She started to head over but stopped lingering outside of the other curtained bed, "Is…" She broke off, guessing that she was asking if it was Sirius Madam Pomfrey nodded and with a shaking hand, Narcissa gently twitched the curtain, looking in at her cousin. A woeful smile on her lips as she turned and headed over to Severus' bed instead, stepping straight inside. "Severus! How are you feeling?" She smiled at the dower man, taking in his drained appearance and exhausted countenance.

He gave her a weak smile, "I will be fine, but I doubt you came to make small talk."

She nodded sitting demurely on the edge of his bed, "Dumbledore told me when I came to ask him if he'd known about Harry being Sirius'," Severus blinked several times, "Arcturus knew not the how's or why but about Harry's parentage, Harry is an acknowledged Black." Severus blinked and Narcissa smiled again, "He'd left a letter as he suspected that he was the only one who knew, but he also added something I'd forgotten. Spriggen Root." The potion master gave her a blank look and with taking a deep she elaborated, "The Black family magic has issues with that particular ingredient."

Severus sat up straighter, "Arcturus acknowledged Harry?" She nodded and he closed his eyes for a moment, "I had wondered how that potion had created such a circumstance even adding Spriggen Root wouldn't have had such an effect unless there was something else involved." He rubbed his forehead tiredly, "I'm sorry Narcissa,"

"It's not an issue, get some rest. I'd say to come over for some quiet…but we both know that with the girls you won't get that." He laughed weakly as Narcissa slipped out of the room heading back to her girls although she fully intended to come back in the morning.

* * *

Harry had curled up on the couch, Draco had pressed a hot chocolate into her hands. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, prodding at the folded legs until they moved enough for her to take a seat. Harry shrugged and Draco smiled softly, "I think Mum went to see if Dumbledore knew and if so why you didn't live with Arcturus."

Harry shrugged again, "Maybe he didn't want me."

Draco gently clipped her around the head, "He probably thought you were happy with your aunt and uncle." She poked Harry's cheek, "Besides he might have thought that he was terrible with kids." Harry cracked a woeful grin, and the blonde continued, "Plus didn't Dumbledore say that he wanted you to grow up away from your fame? Arcturus might have agreed that not only growing up with your fame but as part of the direct line of ascension."

"You think so?"

"Obviously. I desperately wanted to be your friend so why wouldn't he have wanted you? Besides," She smirked, "you're stuck with me and Mum now."

Harry laughed, "You mean you're stuck with me." She tried her best to do a menacing laugh but it caused a coughing fit which had Draco cackling. Forgetting that Augusta was there, Harry shoved her, Draco was still laughing as she hit the rug with a thud. She twisted around and before Augusta could tell either of them off, Draco grabbed Harry's legs and yanked her down. She ran fingers down Harry's side, quickly trying her best to pin Harry, the raven haired girl kicked out and squirmed as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Girls!" Augusta spoke finally, they both stopped guiltily twisting their heads to give her identical looks of pure innocence.

* * *

Morning would see them having their lessons, Harry and Neville were rapidly improving at potions, and the three children didn't make much headway into Occlumency but Narcissa gently told them that she didn't expect them to. If it was an easy thing to learn then everyone would do it, she'd told them meditate and explained that before they could learn properly they needed to know how to meditate. The three children had been grouchy about that until she added that knowing how to meditate was an important step if they ever wanted to become animagus which quickly got them interested again. It was when they were having their dancing lessons that she took her leave and headed over back to Hogwarts.

Narcissa let herself into the hospital wing after a quick conversation with Albus, Poppy had told her that Severus was sleeping but she'd told her that she wasn't there to see him, although if he woke up she'd see how he was and instead headed over to where her cousin lay. She took a seat on the chair by his bedside, gently wiping his forehead as she studied his face. He still looked gaunt, and from what she'd been told he had been having better meals since the children had found him, which made her more concerned about how his cheekbones stuck out further than they always had and she swallowed back grief as she tried to put this new image with her previous memories of the handsome and surprisingly upbeat man.

"Hey little cousin," She laughed weakly, "Look at me, finally succumbing to the Black madness and talking to myself." She shook her head, "Harry's safe, I think her and Draco are currently driving Augusta to distraction, apparently they had a tickle battle last night after she discovered that James isn't her father. Arcturus had left her a letter in her trust vault, he always had faith in you said as much in his letter." She laughed softly, "He called V-v" she took a deep breath trying again, "He called V-v…oh for goodness sake woman it's just a name…he called Voldemort an insane bastard." She beamed to herself glad that she'd actually gotten the name out. A weak laugh brought her out of her thoughts, "Sirius. How are you feeling?" He opened his mouth to reply, but instead coughed and she gently lifted a glass of water to his lips, "Not too much, I don't want to face Madam Pomfrey's wrath."

That got another weak chuckle, "I'm really getting a trial?" It took him several attempts to get the words out. Narcissa nodded and he smiled tiredly, "Good."

"Augusta thinks that with Severus' memories and Arcturus' letter you might not have to stand before them, especially with House Longbottom and Bones along with Minister Fudge pushing for you to be cleared. Amelia found that no-one had ever checked your wand…" She smiled at him, "Her poor department was terrified. So don't worry, you need to get your rest."

She smiled and went to stand but a hand weakly gripped her wrist, "Wait. Peter." She frowned in confusion, Sirius fought his eyes closing, "He's young Ron's pet rat." Apparently that had been what he'd been so desperate to tell her as his eyes slipped closed again and he released her wrist. Narcissa stood there frozen for a moment before deciding that she needed to have another conversation with Remus.

* * *

Harry spun, she let herself twirl as her feet finally remembered what to do moving in the complex pattern avoiding Neville's as the two spun and danced with a new found grace. Draco clapped her hands, Andromeda beamed at the pair, the two were bright red when they heard the clapping and their watchers congratulated them before Andromeda saying that it called for celebration and that she'd let Augusta know but for the time being she'd let them out of the lesson early.

The three looked at each other, "What should we do?" Neville regretted the question the instant there was two simultaneous calls of ' _flying_ ', he winced protesting, but an arm was slipped under each of his before the pair propelled him out of the room. "I can't fly!" He argued but the pair both grinned at him.

"That's why we're going to teach you." They said at the same time, he protested again trying this time to get his Gran to help him, but to his horror she just laughed demurely and gestured to them to carry on. "No brother of ours is not being able to fly!" Their words stopped his protests for the entire way outside it was only when they retrieved brooms that his complaints begun again. "Nev. You remember how Madam Hooch wanted us to call our broom to our hand?" Harry started.  
"It forms a bond between our magic and the broom," Draco added.

"It won't come." Neville argued, "You both know that. It didn't happen originally."

"Because you didn't want it to." Harry spoke softly.  
"The broom knew you didn't want to embarrass yourself,"  
"Unfortunately it did exactly that." They finished. Neville nodded thoughtfully, biting his lip as he stared at the innocent looking broom lying being him. He moved trying to call it to his broom to his hand, as he'd expected it did nothing. "Close your eyes." Harry spoke softly, watching as he did so, "Hold your hand out," she took a deep breath thinking, "Want it to come to your hand, it's a broom, it isn't like a wand." Neville's brow crinkled, "It doesn't get to show you up. It does as you want and you want it in your hand so call it." Harry finished watching him carefully. The elder boy took a deep breath and while listening to the words decided that the broom wasn't going to show him up willed it into his hand, with his eyes closed he didn't see the broom slowly rising before it snapped up into his hand. Neville's eyes snapped open as it hit his hand and he nearly dropped it.

He slowly straddled the broom, knowing that the two of them were taking him through their first lesson, to his amusement they corrected his hands. The pair looked at each other and Draco slowly kicked off, Harry smiled gently at him, his hands shook on the broom. Harry smiled sympathetically, "Neville. Look at me." She waited until he did, "Take a deep breath, Draco won't let you fall and I'll be with you the entire time, I'll stay with you. You don't have to rush but remember. This isn't school. This is your Gran's broom. She wouldn't fly anything too fast or unstable." That got her a weak chuckle and a determined look grew in Neville's eyes, he took a deep breath raising his chin only to kick off. He rose shakily into the air, expecting the broom to rocket away with him but it didn't, he kept rising but Harry calmly explained him how to keep it pointed straight and to keep it level.

* * *

Narcissa knocked gently on the Defence Professor's office, waiting for the call to come in before she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Smiling gently at the tired man sitting at the desk trying to grade papers, he blinked several times before smiling at her. "What can I do for you Lady Malfoy?"

"I told you to call me Narcissa, Professor Lupin." She replied a mischievous smirk on her lips and the man laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry my lady." He replied, hoping that he'd read her mood right, the soft laugh and lightening of her exhausted countenance proved he was right. He offered her a drink which she accepted with a smile taking a seat demurely.

"Apparently Peter is a rat?" She rubbed her forehead, wondering if her cousin had meant metaphorically and she'd just miss understood. Remus sat back in his seat in shock, yet a wry smile tugging at his lips as she explained all that had happened, what they'd discovered at Gringotts, what Dumbledore had told her and even her visits with Severus and Sirius.

"How are the girls taking it?" He asked softly, listening to her response before telling her about Sirius being the dog Pansy had found. Narcissa frowned in confusion and with a laugh he elaborated about how all of the marauders (other than him) were unregistered animagus, the blonde's brow crinkled as she wondered if that had been what Sirius had meant, something she raised to Remus but even as she did she exhaled noisily. He'd proven he was smarter than he'd been given credit for being, which raised the question of how they'd capture the rat. "Arthur." Remus said after a fair few minutes of thinking, "You could speak to him at the ministry, you'd said you needed to speak to the Minister so perhaps you could speak to him then. He'd be in a better position to get the rat and you could even go with him as you've been over there before while he's been there so it wouldn't be too weird."

Narcissa's face lit up, smiling widely as the stress melted away, she hadn't realised how much she appreciated someone having an equal amount of cunning on her side. Not that it was anything against her friends but they didn't have the Slytherin or apparently Marauder level of plotting the situation called for. "You'll be coming to the New Year's Ball?" She asked softly. He shook his head regretfully, pointing out the moon phase that night, Narcissa blinked before quietly asking what he'd do if Severus was still out of commission. Remus sighed telling her, that he'd do what he'd always done, that this was the first year that he'd had access to the wonderful potion so it wasn't as if he couldn't manage.

* * *

After lessons the next morning, Narcissa and Augusta left the teens with Andromeda before heading to the Ministry. They'd agreed to meet Albus by the fountain and Narcissa was still trying to decide when she'd go and speak to Arthur as she was unsure if it was wise to do so with both Albus and Augusta present or to go alone. In the end she figured that it was better to speak to him after the Minister, as it would be better to give as little time between her talking to him and retreating the rat just in case the wrong sort over heard.

Narcissa smiled when the two entered the foyer to see the aged Headmaster deep in conversation with a seemingly random ministry worker, upon seeing the pair however he quickly excused himself and smiled widely at them with a quick greeting as the three headed to the lift. Reaching the Minister's office they were quickly shown inside, Cornelius Fudge greeted them, taking his trademark hat off as he swept a quick bow to the three.

"What can I do for you today?" His genuine interest was apparent, he knew from what the three had told him about the meeting that they had some information regarding to the missing Lord yet at the same time he found himself wishing that sometimes the three would just pop by for a social visit.

Narcissa smiled, "Harry discovered a letter from Arcturus Black," She'd gotten the teen's permission for the minister to read it, "She thought it would be enlightening for you to read."

Cornelius blinked a couple of times but took the offered letter, his guests stayed silent as he read, "The previous Lord Black…" He broke off thinking, "It would clear Sirius Black of being a death eater even if we can't find the man in question, although not of killing Mr Pettigrew nor of betraying the Potters even if it does remove a motive especially as it would put Harry in danger. The bond between a father and child…even an unknowing one is incredibly powerful."

"I think I can help on the other front," Albus spoke with a twinkling smile, "Young Sirius is currently recovering in the Hogwarts Hospital wing, however I have the memories in question for you to view, I myself have already seen them."

Cornelius nodded with a beaming smile, "If I may view them, we'd have to get the Unspeakables and DMLE to verify their authenticity but if they detail what I suspect them, his wand and the letter would clear him." Albus produced his pensive and a vial, tipping the shimmering memory into the device. He nodded and suggested that the whole room might be better viewing as one, thinking that they might notice something he hadn't. He'd only bought them the relevant memories there were some Severus had given him that he personally thought would be better if they never saw the light of day.

* * *

Narcissa was fuming after exiting the memories, regardless of his views at one point she had cared for her husband but after seeing what he'd said to Sirius…she was half tempted to show Lucius why people didn't mess with the Blacks. Augusta gently placed her hand on her arm, shaking her head, the contact grounded Narcissa and she reigned in her temper. He would get his, she met Cornelius' eyes and a wry smile grew on her lips when she saw the rage boiling beneath the surface. He was as furious as she was, legally they could destroy Lucius and she fully intended to do so perhaps even while they were clearing Sirius.

Promising Cornelius that she would pop in to speak to him again before the trial, she excused herself leaving the others chatting as she headed down to Arthur's office. There was a slight bounce in her step as plots and plans bounced their way through her mind. Reaching the door, she couldn't help but smile upon realising that Arthur now had a proper office rather than a cubical, she knocked before letting herself inside.

The wizard in question gave her a wide smile which she easily returned and they exchanged greetings before she explained about what they suspected about Scabbers as she recalled Harry saying the rat was called. Arthur looked disgusted and made to leave but she quickly stopped him explaining what herself and Remus had discussed about Pettigrew.

"Perhaps you are correct and we need to be smart about how we do this, although I…" Arthur hesitated, "I'm not happy about leaving the children with the man if Scabbers is him."

Narcissa nodded, "I fully agree, but at least we know that he doesn't intend to harm them unfortunately if he had he's had plenty of opportunities over the years." Arthur nodded as she spoke, "The main thing I'm concerned about is that he might turn hostile to the children if he realises that we're onto him. That was one of the things Remus mentioned and why he didn't ask to be involved." Arthur went white, and she felt sympathy for him, she could only imagine if someone was having this conversation with her but her brain had been going over the situation since the night before. In the end she'd had to ask Harry what she knew of the rat explaining what was going on and that she couldn't tell Ron yet. Harry had been rather indignant, until Narcissa had gently told her that she was concerned that if the rat the found out it might put Ron and his siblings in danger, and that she was going to get Arthur to help her catch it before the two explained what was happening. As such she spoke softly, "Harry said that Scabbers had been ill and perhaps we could use that, she suggested that we could get Ron to bring him down. Telling him that we're going to check Scabbers' health," she held up a hand, "I'm not happy about lying to Ronald however we don't know how good Pettigrew's hearing is, I fully intend to explain to him the whole thing after we've caught the rat with your permission of course." Arthur nodded, smiling in amusement at how well thought out the plan was although he mused he should have expected nothing different from a Slytherin.


	11. 11) The Friendly Connection

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing! and of course my Beta is my wonderful better half!

* * *

Harry had spent a fair amount of the day pacing, which had sent Neville storming off into his greenhouse when her agitation annoyed him too much. Draco had eventually given up calming Harry and suggested going flying pretending to faint when the raven haired girl had shaken her head refusing. When Harry just glared and threw a cushion at her, she slipped out, heading for the garden figuring that Harry needed alone time or that Andromeda would help her.

The adult watched her for a while more before speaking, "Harry." The girl looked over worry creasing her face, "I know you're afraid but you need to distract yourself." She shook her head and Andromeda gave her a gentle smile. "Harry, Narcissa won't let anything happen to him that's why she wanted your ideas."

Harry stopped, biting her lip, "But usually when I come up with something, I'm there." Andromeda gave her a soft knowing smile. Harry huffed dropping down onto the sofa in a way that would have made Narcissa and Augusta wince, "…I…" She shook her head, "How did no-one notice?"

"Diagnostic charms have a weakness when used on Animagus, unless they're a specific one they only work for the form that the person is in." Andromeda had Harry's rapt attention, "Narcissa knows both types, although she isn't able to do full healing. I remember she was afraid that one of us would be hurt so she made sure that she could do the basics or failing that be able to get to an actual healer." Harry's eyes widened at that and Andromeda smiled as she reminisced.

Harry nodded, staring out of the window for a while as she thought, "Did Narcissa tell you everything?"

She shook her head, "Most but nothing that she thought any of you would object to."

"…James isn't my dad." Harry said after another pause, "…I…" She looked thoughtful, "I…I guess I feel like Harry doesn't fit properly." Andromeda gave her a curious look, "Narcissa won't tell me everything she said it's better to wait for summer and then she'll tell me." She rubbed her head frowning, "I feel like Harry Potter is a lie."

Andromeda looked taken aback, "Why do you feel like that?" she was trying her best to be objective but was slipping into her healer mindset.

"…Hermione and Pansy told me about those books about me." She looked out of the window, "Draco knows and I think some of the others suspect but my childhood wasn't anything like that. The Dursley's never abused me but…" She shook her head, Hermione had once had a long conversation about how Harry was wrong about that, "They are scared of magic and hated my parents. So they took it out on me." Now she'd started talking she couldn't stop, "They didn't starve me or anything like that but I couldn't eat as much as I'd like and they didn't hit me." She shook her head, "But they didn't stop Dudley from doing so, Hermione said it was called emotional abuse although I think she thinks it was just abuse. I've never heard her have such a tirade against authority as she did when I told her that I had to go back. So finding out that James Potter isn't my dad was a shock but I never knew him. I hate those books though." She scowled, "I…I don't want to be Harry Potter. The boy who lived." She laughed bitterly, her eyes starting to water. "I just want to be me."

"It doesn't sound like Harry Potter was just a lie." Andromeda spoke softly, moving over to sit beside the teen, "It sounds like Harry Potter was hell." The dam broke and tears ran down Harry's face who buried her face into her Aunt's shoulder, sobbing harder when the elder witch wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

Molly had been confused when Arthur had come home early but after assurances that the minister had allowed it and that he'd explain later. He'd called Ron downstairs, explaining that Narcissa had heard that Scabbers was ill and that she'd offered to do her own diagnostic charms on him. Ron had beamed, explaining about the tonic but that he didn't seem to be getting any better so it would be good if she could take another look. Before he'd charged upstairs to fetch his pet. He'd been worried when his Dad body bound Scabbers before putting him onto the table.

"Sometimes animals run around when they're having diagnostics cast on them," Narcissa spoke gently, casting a spell silently which caused Scabbers to glow a vivid angry red. Ron gasped loudly eyes widening as he grew worried especially when his dad looked unusually serious as he conjured a cage. Ron went to protest as Scabbers was placed inside and his Dad and Narcissa cast several spells onto the cage but the expression on his parents face stopped him.

With the charms in place, Ron finally spoke up, "What are you doing to Scabbers? He's going to be scared when he realises he's in a cage? He's never been in one before!" Narcissa's gave him a look of such sympathy that Ron's anger faded, with a nod from Arthur, Narcissa softly asked if Ron would come outside with her. Ron had opened his mouth to start to shout but a look from his mother, he closed it again instead following her out.

A warming charm was cast over him by the worried looking woman, "I know you're angry." Ron rolled his eyes, getting a weak smile in response, "Arthur agreed I could tell you everything. The spell I cast didn't harm Scabbers, it's a complex one which reveals if an animal is actually an animagus."

Ron's ears had been going red as his temper rose only to quickly lose colour as the pieces fell into place. "….who do you suspect he is?" He asked instead.

Narcissa froze, Harry had told her that Ron was smarter than he acted but she'd not expected him to connect the dots as quickly as he did, "Headmaster Dumbledore came across evidence that proves that Sirius Black is innocent, and was instead framed."

The teen blanched, "…you think that Scabbers is the one who killed Harry's parents?" Ron felt sick. "He slept in my bed. He slept near Harry! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I…" Narcissa took a deep breath, "I was concerned that if you acted any different it would alert him and put you in danger," Ron went to protest but Narcissa continued before he could, "Animagus have the same sense of smell as the animal they take the form of, you might not have acted any different but that doesn't mean you wouldn't have smelt uneasy. Your dad agreed with me that Pettigrew wouldn't hurt you but we didn't want to take the chance that he would if he thought that he'd been found."

Ron looked thoughtful "Peter Pettigrew?" Narcissa nodded, "Sirius Black killed him?" Narcissa shook her head and Ron ran a hand through his hair, "You think that's why Scabbers is missing a toe? He betrayed Harry's family and then blew up the street faking his own death in the process."

"Well said," Narcissa would have to tell Arthur that Ron had worked it out himself, it certainly helped explain some of the things she'd heard that the three Gryffindors had previously discovered, "I'm sorry you've lost your pet."

Ron shook his head, still looking disgusted, "He slept in my bed." His lip curled and he spun to the side bending over as his horror became physical. Narcissa gently rubbed his back as he retched.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly feeling slightly unsure of what to do, Ron was calming and shook his head. "Myself and Arthur thought it would be better if you were told everything, I had to promise Harry that I'd explain properly and to quote her _not an explanation for an idiot or a child. The whole truth._ "

Ron laughed straightening up and smiling when Narcissa wordless cast a cleaning charm and a vanishing charm, "Sounds about right. I'm surprised Harry didn't insist on coming with you."

Narcissa laughed softly, "She tried. I think she's probably driving Draco and Neville up the wall." Ron chuckled, he knew what Harry was like when she was concerned about something, "If you wanted to come over I'm sure Harry would love it." She paused, "I think she'd also understand if you'd rather stay with your mum though. Although you are taking this better than I expected."

"Weird things happen around Harry you learn to roll with it." Ron chuckled wryly, "Although next you'll be telling me that Harry is really Sirius Black's child and James Potter was evil or Dumbledore has a flying unicorn." Narcissa blanched and Ron's eyes narrowed, "Dumbledore has a flying unicorn?" He asked hopefully, she shook her head, "Sirius Black is Harry's dad?" Narcissa nodded, "James Potter was evil?" Narcissa paled. "Bloody Hell." He muttered shock written on his face, "Harry doesn't know yet?"

"No. She knows Sirius is her dad, but she doesn't know about James yet." Narcissa spoke softly her voice cracking, "We plan to tell her during the summer so that she can have at least one good holiday."

"…she deserves a break." Ron spoke softly, "I'll keep it a secret." He frowned, "How did Sirius become her father?" Narcissa shook her head, "okay something gross or evil that's probably the imperius, you need to think of a more teen friendly way of telling us." Narcissa had frozen, her mask slipping as her eyes gave her away and Ron nodded, "I won't ask. Although I'm guessing that Sirius is at Hogwarts and that he tried to break into Gryffindor tower when we were at the feast because he didn't want to hurt any of us. So you've spoken to him which means he's at least somewhat healthy although given Professor Lupin's little problem, I'm figuring he's a fair bit better after being nursed back to health by Hagrid and Pansy."

Narcissa's jaw dropped, "How?"

"You told me that Headmaster Dumbledore had found proof. The only way you could have known for certain how Pettigrew did it was if you had seen his memories, therefore speaking of Dumbledore means that Sirius is at Hogwarts. He couldn't have been in a healthy state after breaking out of Azkaban, given one of the friends was an animagus, it stands to reason that the others were too. After all…animals can't be infected by a werewolf's bite, I know I'd do it for Harry so from what we'd heard it stands to reason they'd do it to." Ron shrugs, "Obvious really."

Narcissa looked shell shocked, "Perhaps we had better head back inside," She said haltingly, Ron nodded. He looked as though nothing had happened, a complete contrast to the shaken blonde who followed him in.

Seeing the two Arthur frowned, "Is everything alright?"

Narcissa nodded, shaking her head, "Ron I forgot to ask, did you want an owl or a cat?"

"Owl please." Ron beamed, heading upstairs as though he'd not just turned Narcissa's world on its head.

"Narcissa." Arthur spoke softly, "What happened?"

"…" Narcissa seemed to shake herself, staring after him, "He's a genius."

* * *

After talking to Andromeda, Harry felt a lot better and with a soft smile had headed outside to see if Draco was still up for flying. She couldn't see her but that hadn't ever stopped Harry from flying before and instead swung her leg over her broom taking to the air with barely a moment of thought. Her eyes slipped closed for a moment as she revelled in the feeling of the wind rushing though her hair and losing herself in the freedom which always came from being in the air. Harry dived, twisted and twirled across the sky in a manner which would have made Hermione scream at her for being reckless as she imagined that she was trying to lose another person.

The draft of her movement made the grass below sway as she pulled up from her steepest dive, a laugh of pure joy left her lips as she casually barrel rolled through the sky. A wide grin spreading across her face as for an instant she felt the brush of feathers across her cheek, a quick glance, had her grinning impossibly wider as she pushed the broom through its paces trying her best to mimic her familiar's movements. Hedwig seemed to have intended that as once Harry had successfully copied, she shifted her movements making them more complex as her human managed to follow her pattern.

Harry chased after her amused familiar as the snowy owl dived deeply, toes and wings skimmed the grass as the two hurtled across the lawn before ascending rapidly to twist and rush between trees. Hedwig rapidly climbing up into the air the instant the sky was clear enough and the two just flew for a moment, revelling in their time together before with what Harry knew would be the final play the two rushed through a series of tricks which would have Oliver Wood drooling. They skidded to a halt by the doors in and Hedwig gently landed on Harry's shoulder, nibbling gently on her ear before running her beak through the long hair akin to how she'd groom a chick.

"We should have done that before." Harry spoke softly, chucking lightly as she got a hoot in return, "We'll have to do it again, especially as we're free from the Dursley's." Hedwig gave an approving hoot. Looking over Harry's shoulder towards a bemused looking Narcissa, after a long stare, she nodded once hooting approvingly at the blonde before with one last groom and affectionate nip, she took off heading towards her perch.

"Did you have fun?" The bemused blonde spoke softly, she was had seen the pair flying and while she'd had her heart in her mouth for sections of it. She couldn't deny that Harry had pure skill and despite the danger of the stunts, Harry had never actually been at risk. Harry just nodded, her eyes as light were as her steps as she opened her mouth to ask, Narcissa didn't let her instead continuing, "The rat was caught. Although, young lady, I would have appreciated a warning about your best friend's intelligent."

Harry grinned widely, "and spoil his fun?" She received an unusually serious look from the elder, "…he calls it chess mode. Me and Hermione call it keeping Harry alive mode." She added, a pout on her lips and a whiny edge to her voice that she would never admit but which reminded Narcissa strikingly of the tone Draco had when she was in trouble with her.

"Elaborate."

"Ron's a strategist. He's a genius at chess because he can accurately predict reactions and moves while also reading people." She ran a hand though her hair, "He doesn't know what to make of you, because he'd only seen bad things of Malfoy's before so he was probably studying you and after you captured the traitor wanted to know if there was an ulterior motive." She looked guilty, "He tries to protect me. I have a bad habit of being in the worst place at the best time, like when I saved Ginny from the Basilisk." She shrugged looking sheepish, talking in a rush, "Ron's brain tends to get me out again in one piece by making sure I do the right things to allow my luck to win out." Harry ended up mumbling, she didn't know how to explain it. It just was, like Hermione's brains or her fame.

* * *

Prior to heading back to the Longbottom Manor, Narcissa had accompanied Arthur to the ministry. They had decided it would be better to take the rat straight to Amelia and while Arthur was rapidly gaining respect, Narcissa wanted to see for herself if only so that she could reassure her cousin the next time he was awake. Both were deep enough in conversation that they didn't notice the attention that they were garnering as the pair strolled through the ministry.

Amelia Bones' office was large but set beyond the Auror's offices, the thinking being that anyone attacking the head of the DMLE would have to go through her best trained people first. Narcissa however just walked straight through, ignoring the protests from more than one Auror as she did. Arthur trailed after her, muttering apologies to those she'd offended, unintentionally or otherwise. Narcissa knocked loudly before opening the door to an unimpressed eyebrow raise from the powerful Witch behind her desk.

"Narcissa. It's polite to wait for an answer before opening the door." The amused smile took the bite out of the words as Amelia acknowledged her intruder.

Narcissa smiled in response, "Brought you a present," her words gained her a confused frown, Arthur closing the door behind him was her que to continue, "We believe that the animagus we've found may well be one Peter Pettigrew."

Rolling his eyes at the blonde's over dramatic way of explaining, Arthur placed the cage onto the desk. Amelia just stared at the two for a moment, however seeing the seriousness in both their faces, Amelia nodded. Requesting them to draw their wands as she stunned the rat, carefully levitating him onto the floor before the three of them. Two wands trained on the unconscious creature as the Bones' Matriarch forced the animagus to transform back. A flash of magic saw the rat rapidly elongating and twisting as bones popped and cracked into place to reveal a rather dumpy man who bore a striking resemblance to a rat. A soft gasp from Narcissa was the only sound in the room even as Amelia cast again having the man bound and the departments anti-animagus wards activated. It was mere moments later that she'd summoned some of her most trusted Aurors to take the rat into custody proper and guard him until she came down to interrogate him. After the Aurors had entered the room, the pair quickly made their farewells and departed to their own homes, Narcissa being in more of a rush as she wanted to get back to Harry, certain that the raven haired girl would want to know that Ron was safe.

* * *

The next morning saw an unusual event, hearing doors slamming early, Narcissa sighed. Slipping on a house-robe, she headed to her own door ready to tell Draco off for bothering Harry before the raven woke up herself. Only to hear, Draco yelling in annoyance about Harry waking her up too early. However that didn't stop her ire, storming across the hallway into Draco's room, with an annoyed shout of "Girls!" wide eyes turned to look at Narcissa, as she stomped in, "Go back to bed, it is far too early for you both to be up!"

Harry pouted, "But Draco's usually up in an hour."

"That is 5am. You are _not_ getting up at 4 in the morning." Her eyes flashed slightly, "BED!" She received a sullen pout from the pair, especially Draco who was annoyed that she was getting into trouble despite not having done anything other than being woken up. Harry sulkily got into Draco's bed, the blonde scowled at her sister but let her into the bed regardless.

Staying silent until Narcissa left the room and the door swung shut behind her before turning to Harry with a scowl, "…now Mum is mad with us!"

"It's not that early though," Harry looked sulky, "we'd be up in an hour or two anyway."

Draco shrugged, "yeah but mum doesn't like mornings, she's used to me not being able to sleep late." The blonde looked away, it wasn't much but Narcissa had always tolerated Draco waking her up early as it allowed them to have their time. When she'd been little, it had entailed Narcissa having her son on her lap reading him stories, as Draco had gotten older the stories had become Runes or Arithmancy when he'd insisted that he was too old for stories. Yet she'd never stopped the tradition despite the pair both being aware that Narcissa was very much not a morning person and would far rather stay asleep until 10 or 11 at the earliest.

Harry gave her an apologetic look, the accident had changed the pair's routine and Harry hung her head. A sudden rush of guilt coming over her, "I'm sorry." She spoke incredibly softly, resting her head against the headboard of the bed.

Draco gently clipped her around the head, "Don't apologise. Mum's always wanted another child and I've always wanted a sibling."

"I've always wanted a family," Harry sniffed softly. "I have Hedwig. Ron's family is great and always welcoming but…"  
"They're his family." The blonde spoke quietly. Getting a nod in return from the upset girl, Draco softly continued "You have us now. Me and Mum."

"But your Dad."  
"Is a dick."  
"Bribed the quidditch team."  
"Wants me to be a _proper_ pureblood."  
"Set a basilisk on the school."  
"and to marry Theo."

The pair looked at each other and sniggered softly, apparently they both had their own issues with Lucius.

"Tried to kill me."  
"Lost Dobby."  
"Wait what?!" They both said.

"Dobby?" "Tried to kill you?" They didn't realise their volume had risen again.

A loud **CRACK**! Echoed around the room.


	12. 12) Value of Family

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my beta is my better half.

* * *

The bewildered girls stared at the dishevelled looking house-elf who had just appeared on Draco's bed. It took a moment before the elf's identity dawned on the pair and the elf grew rapidly surprised and emotional as both of the girls launched themselves at the tiny creature. Wrapping their arms around him, Dobby breaking into tears as a teary and snotty Draco just kept saying how glad she was that he was alive and alright. Her reaction set him off and the little elf started to cry himself, twisting his ears and tightly clutching the old sock in his hands which had previously adorned his ear.

"Father didn't hurt you did he?" Harry had been going to ask why Dobby had come when Draco recovered enough to ask her own first. All number of horrible scenarios were shooting through her mind and had been since the elf had vanished from her life. As much as Narcissa would love to think otherwise, the blonde had quickly worked out what her father was into after starting Hogwarts and had witnessed some actions which had led to her actions on the express, something she mentally was aware that she needed to apologise for. Dobby shook his head frantically taken aback at the youngest blonde's worry for him.

"How come you came?" Harry asked softly, confusion marring her face.

"The greatest witch Harry Potter ma-am called." He nodded, beaming at the confused raven who looked to the other witch who shrugged.

"I thought only bound elves could be called." Draco spoke softly, her own confusion in her voice.

Dobby however looked sheepish, staring at his feet as he scuffed them into the duvet, "…Dobby is free…" The tips of his ears pinked as did his cheeks at the look Draco was giving him, "…..Harry Potter Mistress said she wanted Dobby to be a friend."

The penny dropped for the blonde who started to laugh softly, her chuckles growing in strength as a concerned Harry asked what Dobby had been doing, the little elf dropping down to his feet and explaining that no-one wanted a free elf especially not one who wanted to be paid. Her eyes narrowed at that statement, "Why don't you just work with your family, Dobby?"

"Dobby is free." Harry scowled at her sister.

"No." Draco shook her head, "He isn't." Harry opened her mouth, only to be cut off, "Elves clean and look after their family because the family's magic gives the elf their own life and power." Harry frowned and Draco sighed, "If an elf is free, they die. Dobby isn't weakening or sick, therefore he isn't free."

"But Hogwarts?"

"Bound to the building, students and staff, why do you think there is so much emphasis put on how your house is your family?"

Harry's jaw dropped as she stared between the blonde and the little elf, who was looking increasingly worried and more than a little scared. "Dobby?" She spoke trying her best to keep her tone level and calm, "why didn't you tell me?"

"…Dobby would have been unable to protect Harry Potter."

Harry opened her mouth to protest but Draco cut her off, "As I said, Dobby is part of the family. That means he gets money and somewhere to sleep." She looked thoughtful, "We get 1000G a year." Dobby looked faint, "But some of that is for school, so maybe 500G a year."

She seemed to have decided but Dobby was frantically shaking his head. "That is far too much for Dobby! Dobby should discuss with adults."

"We'll get Augusta!" The pair yelled, charging out of the door.

* * *

Hermione couldn't decide what to read, she'd tried and failed reading a huge pile which now littered her bedside table and some were on the floor. In the end, she settled on her old favourite of Black Beauty knowing that her parents would never allow her to get up at the time that she'd woken up despite her being too excited to go back to sleep. They were heading to the Longbottom's today, apparently they were going to try on their robes today as well as well as relax.

A soft knock on her door, had her glancing at her clock in confusion, "Hermione?" The soft almost whisper came as the elder Granger pushed the door open, a wide smile breaking out when she saw the heap of books which had spread across the floor and bedside cabinet. "Can't sleep?"

The bushy haired teen looked sheepish, "I was too excited, you and dad get to see some of the world I see every day!"

A quiet laugh was her answer, "I couldn't sleep either." Her eyes had lit up as she stepped further in, passing the huge fluffy dressing gown to Hermione, "Why don't we head downstairs and have a cup of tea. You can tell me about some of the things I'll get to see." Hermione grinned at her mother as the two Granger ladies headed downstairs for an early morning. Mrs Granger telling her that she'd seen the light on which told her that her daughter was awake as well, while they were waiting for the kettle to boil, Hermione found herself being told about how the elder Longbottom had sent an owl for the three's measurements to get the robes made as she didn't want them to stand out. Either by quality or by cut.

Before long both women were nursing hot mugs of tea and Hermione was telling her mum all about the things the two girls had talked about in their letters which the Longbottom estate had. The enormous library which had both ladies eyes lighting up from Harry's descriptions, anyone who saw the elder Granger's expression would know instantly where Hermione got her love of books from. The description of the breed of flowers that Neville had created in memory of Lily had Emma's mouth dropping open in surprise, quizzing her amused daughter on how such a thing was possible only to both of their frustration Hermione not knowing.

* * *

Augusta blinked in bemused confusion when she opened the door to head downstairs for breakfast only to see two girls and an elf dithering outside her room. Arguing if they're allowed to knock and disturb her or if they should wait downstairs, so intent in each other that Augusta's soft cough made all of them jump.

"This is Dobby!" Harry blurted out by way of explanation. "He refuses to let us give him a proper allowance!"  
"He's Family!" Draco added.

Augusta just stared, rubbing her forehead, "It's too early." The two girls looked contrite, "Come. We'll talk about this over breakfast." Dobby looked ready to pop away but her wise aged eyes fixed on him, "where do you think you are going?"

Dobby hesitated, "…Dobby was going to wait for the family to finish."

"I believe from what the girls have said, you are family. That means you should be having breakfast with us." She spoke firmly, ending the conversation.

It was a very confused Narcissa who walked in, she blinked seeing the assembled group around the table, the girls and Augusta being down before she was, wasn't too much of a surprise. Yet seeing not only Neville sitting at the table but also her old elf Dobby, who she had always suspected Lucius had killed. However since the accident, she had quickly realised that strange things happened around Harry so instead of questioning, she simply wished them all a good morning and sipped on her tea.

* * *

Feeling many sets of eyes on her, Narcissa looked up and met the huge worried eyes of Dobby, "I'm glad that you are alright, I thought Lucius had-" she stopped herself shaking her head instead just smiling at him.

Dobby opened his mouth only to be stopped by a hand and Harry quickly speaking, "Nah, Lucius couldn't hurt Dobby." She spoke quickly, hoping the other two would keep quiet and not tell Narcissa about what Lucius had done.  
Her luck struck again as Draco rolled her eyes and spoke bluntly "Yeah because Dobby stopped him from killing you."

The pair looked up guiltily hearing fine china smash as Narcissa had temporarily lost control of her hands and dropped her cup. "W-what are you talking about?" Her voice shook.

Harry glared at Draco, who simply ran a hand through her hair and didn't even have the decency to look contrite instead giving Harry a look of pure smugness. However combined with the look from Narcissa and Augusta, she caved although not without giving Draco a filthy look. "The chamber of secrets." She said bluntly, although she did feel bad when Narcissa paled. "There was a weird diary from Voldemort's school days," She scowled that still seemed weird to think that the most feared dark lord had once been at school. "It possessed Ginny,"

"Weasley?" Neville interrupted looking confused.

Harry nodded, "Made her open the chamber and set a basilisk on the school, Dobby had overheard and was trying to keep me safe by stopping me from going to school." She shrugged, "Didn't work obviously, Hermione figured it out, went down to the chamber. Killed the big snake, destroyed the diary and saved the girl." Harry was obstinately not looking at the adults, "Found out Lucius planted it in an attempt to discredit Mr Weasley and get the Headmaster out of the school. So I returned it to him with a sock, freeing Dobby. Lucius tried to kill me and then Dobby saved me."

Narcissa rushed around the table, she was certain that Harry was missing something important out of the story yet at that time she didn't care she was just glad that Harry was still alive. To Dobby's surprise, she wrapped him in a tight hug, "Thank you Dobby!" The little elf looked shell shocked, even more so when she spoke. "I'll be forever glad that you kept Harry safe!" Another soft smile to the little elf, she released him turning to Harry, "I expect to see the memory of that fight. I suspect there is something that you've left out." With that said, she wrapped her arms around her youngest. "I'm glad that you are alive and safe." Her voice sounded a bit choked when she spoke, "Harry. Lucius will pay." Her eyes closed as Draco watched her mother's Occlumency shields come down.

* * *

After breakfast the adults had their discussion with Dobby while the children were sent to read. Harry and Neville had their potions lesson, although both noticed that Narcissa was distracted. Harry eventually stopped her stirring and spoke softly, "… _mum_ …" Narcissa's head whipped around, "…are you alright?"

Narcissa's eyes grew watery as she nodded, "Of course I am."

"Cissa...don't lie to us." Neville spoke up, his voice just as hesitant as Harry's but he too was worried.

A quick flick of her wand, and status charms were placed over their cauldrons. "Come here." She spoke softly, holding her arms out, without words the pair of them understood that the hug wasn't for them but for her. "I'm so sorry." A tear escaped her eyes as she pulled them closer, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him and was too blind to realise what he'd done."

"It wasn't your fault." They both said, making her smile at the pair being out of sync unlike when Harry and Draco did the same.

"You couldn't have known." Harry added as Neville said "You would have stopped him if you'd known but he obviously hid it from you."

Narcissa laughed softly, giving the two another tight squeeze before stealthily wiping her eyes, "Let's end lessons here. I'm sure that you're too excited to see Hermione to continue." The two nodded as she released them, sending them on ahead of her, neither of them mentioned that she was probably taking a moment to compose herself.

* * *

It was probably an interesting experience for all three Granger's being picked up by Narcissa and Augusta, Narcissa could only apparate two she'd asked Augusta to go with her to collect them with a bemused Andromeda and Ted staying with the three teens. Despite having been writing to Emma for a few weeks, neither of the witches had ever been inside a fully muggle house and privately both were quite curious as to how it would look. After all the pair wondered how muggles kept their homes clean without magic or elves, as such when they appeared in the closed off section garden both were intrigued at how pristine the flowerbeds and how was. To Augusta's amusement, Emma and Hermione must have been watching for them as the door burst open and curly hair rushed over. "You're here! Where'sHarry?IsSheAlright?" The bushy haired girl spoke without pause causing all three adults to laugh softly.

"Hermione." Emma spoke softly but causing her daughter to pause instantly, "you need to take a breath if you want to ask anything."

She flushed, "Sorry."

Narcissa however smiled gently, "We couldn't bring the girls, they're alright but we would have had to make multiple trips if we did." Hermione beamed, she didn't know if Narcissa had understood her or just guessed that that was what she'd been wondering. Emma however invited them both inside while they waited for Dan to be ready to go, while both of the two were quite restrained in their curiosity it didn't escape either of the Granger ladies notice that the pair was looking around and trying to take everything in without being obvious about it.

"Hermione, can you pop the dishwasher on while I go and fetch your father?" Emma apologetically smiled to her guests even as her daughter nodded. Narcissa couldn't resist her curiosity as she followed the girl over to the sleek under counter thing. She watched intrigued as her Daughter's friend opened it, placing the last few dishes into it and putting a weird tablet into it. It clicked, Hermione pressed a button before slamming the door closed and the thing clunked before roaring. Narcissa jumped slightly.

"It cleans the dishes for us, dries them too." Hermione spoke as though to herself.

"How?" The response was out before Narcissa could stop herself. She'd never heard of any such device, sure she knew that muggles had a thing to clean their clothes but this tiny thing was a new one to her. Hermione didn't know the science behind how it worked but she did her best to explain it to her friend's mother.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop herself chuckling when she came down with her bags and her husband to find her daughter explaining the kitchen appliances to an intrigued witch. It broke the moment and Hermione bounced over to her parents, asking if they were ready to leave. Emma gave her a look and a blushing teen bolted upstairs.

Augusta laughed, figuring what had happened. Less than a minute later Hermione was back, a couple of charms and the luggage was shrunk. Apparition was explained, the doors locked and the group vanished with an audible pop.

The adults all staggered upon arrival, all three Granger's looked rather green and both witches looked rather tired. "My apologies, that wasn't my smoothest Apparition ever." Augusta apologised softly, "It's more taxing on one's magic to take a muggle."

Emma nodded, "That's why Narcissa took me and Hermione? Rather than one of you taking both of us?"

She got a wide smile in response, "Exactly, it'd be harder on all three if one of us had taken both of you, another witch or wizard's magic soothes the transportation." She didn't point out that both witches were strong enough to take both parents, but it wouldn't have been a pleasant trip for either of Hermione's parents.

Any further conversation was stopped by the sound of charging footsteps and several crashes. "Draco!" Neville's voice was heard as yet another thud and crash sounded, Augusta rubbed her temples. Especially when the door burst open and three teens fell through, all three looking rather dishevelled as they landed in a heap.

Seeing the stern look on Augusta's face, the trio stood up sheepishly, brushing themselves down. "Sorry Gran." They chorused, cheeks pinking as they met the amused faces of the others.

"Girls. Neville." Narcissa broke through their embarrassment and Augusta's disapproval, "These are Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma Granger."

By some unspoken agreement Draco took the lead, heading over, with the other two trailing after her, "Pleased to meet you," Draco dropped into a low curtsy, "Please call me Draco." Narcissa gasped softly especially when the other two echoed her daughter, giving a low bow in Neville's case and another curtsy in Harry's case. Glancing at Augusta, she saw shock written on her face as well something which just confused the elder Granger's further although Hermione just looked intrigued.

Emma however showed how open minded she was, "Pleasure to meet you all," Her curtsy wasn't as refined as theirs however she'd guessed there was some sort of significance in the depth so endeavoured to try to mimic it, "Please call me Emma." From what Hermione had told her there was significance in everything which was said during a traditional greeting, Draco's face lighting up told her that she'd guessed correctly and had Dan copying her.

Seeing that while they'd copied rather well, neither fully understood what had happened, Narcissa tried to explain as the group headed towards the dining room. She'd started with explaining about the given names needing permission to be used as otherwise it was considered incredibly rude. It explained, at least to Hermione why so many at Hogwarts used just last names, she went on to tell them how different depths of bows and curtsies had other meanings. A slight nod or barely moving meant the person was of a much lower status or just below them. The lower it went the more respect you had for the person or family. Technically the children didn't have to as they were from some of the highest ranking wizarding families.

Emma had gasped softly, grasping what Narcissa was trying to tell them in that the children had quite bluntly (well to other Wizards at least) said that the Granger parents were of equal rank to them.

* * *

Lunch was interesting to say the least, the adults were discussing magic while the kids talked about their holidays before Hermione softly asked about traditions. She'd not been able to find a reason for parchment in any of the books which Draco had lent her. "Draco, I've got to ask. Why not use paper?"

"Tradition mainly, so much has already been lost, we cling to those traditions which the light allow us to keep. After all Yuletide and Samhain have almost been lost, due to Dumbledore wishing to keep muggleborns into our world," She held up a hand as Hermione went to interrupt and continued, "I don't mean like that, I mean he wishes you to feel comfortable in our world but forgets that a better way would be to teach you our traditions and why we do certain things."

It was then that Neville interrupted, "To bring it back, Parchment and Quills flow with magic. If you wrote a made-up spell on paper with a muggle pen, it would last as anything written by a muggle does. Yet if you or I wrote an actual spell down in the same manner it would fade within our lifetime maybe even quicker if it was a more powerful spell." That had all of the other three studying him, "If you are creating your grimoire, you want it to last generations especially if you are writing a spell you have just created and want to pass it down."

"Grimoire?" Harry spoke softly, she vaguely recalled the word from Draco's memories but didn't fully understand it.

"Family magic." Draco picked up again, "Every family has their own magic, the Grimoire is where those spells are written down." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Draco continued on ignoring her, "You will probably have noticed that here feels different to the Burrow?" she got a nod, "That's the families magic, your family will have it too, you'll just not notice because to you and your parents it just feels like home."

"But they don't have magic." Hermione interrupted.

Draco shrugged, "Doesn't matter, Hermione does and that will have given the house it's ambient magic as it is the birthplace of house of Granger."

"For example, written on parchment, a Grimoire will last for centuries. My family's dates back to the Norman invasion, rumour states that the Abbot's dates back to the founders and apparently the Black one was begun by Morgana Le-Fay." Neville spoke softly and levelly, "It isn't just spells, it's pictures, thoughts history. Some spells just can't be cast by someone not of that magic or will have a different effect. Ones which will are often tested and registered becoming the spells we learn at school." Hermione nodded, although she didn't like there being knowledge she'd never have access to, Neville's explanation reminded her of a diary or photo-album and as she thought. It dawned. They were like that. Spells which had no use but meant something to the family at the time, a family member's thoughts from decades or centuries gone by and she realised that she understood.

* * *

After her discussion with her daughter, Emma was just as curious about the Wizarding world as she had been that morning. Yet she got her chance to learn more when part the way through their tea, Augusta spoke, "I apologise if I'm being presumptuous and promise that I do not intend to offend but would the pair of you consent to Hermione being magically adopted."

Dan opened his mouth to protest, however Emma held up her hand, "Before either of us get annoyed, please explain your reason for asking."

"If Hermione was magically adopted, it wouldn't change either of your rights." Narcissa spoke softly, pouring more tea as she did, "Yet it would mean that, Morgana forbids, anything like last year happened. We would be able to step in, getting her faster medical attention than Hogwarts could provide and if she'd been brought here with a Healer on site you'd be able to visit." Emma nodded, watching her husband's face.

"It's part of the old ways," Augusta spoke again, "an Old family would adopt a muggleborn, the child would retain their own name but when tensions were high or a family took a disliking to the purity of the child. The old family would be allowed to step in as though the others had insulted one of their own children. In Hermione's case, you've heard of the past war?" they nodded, "If say one of those had targeted her, it would be as though they were attacking a daughter of house of Black or Longbottom. Which would allow us to step in and demand an honour duel."

Emma gasped. "What would we have to do?" Dan asked slowly, "And what's the catch?"

"…" Narcissa thought quickly, "The only one that I can think of is that if Hermione wishes to apprentice under someone, we are honour bound to allow it even if you yourselves refuse. We're also expected to finance it. Not that you can't but it's a symbol to the world that this is a witch worth watching as an Old family expects her to go far, while I know from what Harry has said, Dentists earn rather a lot, it's different to that. We have the money to spare by far, and if we didn't it would be akin to someone in the muggle world adopting a child and refusing to pay for the child to go to university. You could always use the money you would have on other treats for her." Narcissa smiled gently, hoping that they understood. Her crash course in how dentistry worked had piqued her interest, "Although I hope that you won't mind if I ask if you wouldn't mind explaining Dentistry to me later? It sounds rather fascinating from what Harry's told me."

Augusta quickly explained that as for what they'd have to do, it was more Hermione and the head of family. They would only have to give their blessing for their daughter to do so when the Head of Family offered during the ritual, Hermione would then have to consent and the Head of Family would accept her into the family. "I was thinking that if you two wished to think it over and talk about it with Hermione, should you all accept I think Neville would love another sister and while we try…Neville could do with a father's influence."

Dan jolted, he hadn't realised that the somewhat stern elder woman had intended them to be so heavily involved but he smiled widely at the pair, "We'll discuss it with Hermione." He spoke softly before the four of them moved the subject onto lighter topics.

* * *

Ted had offered to stay so that the group could still have their dancing lessons as Neville was truly outnumbered by this point. Emma wanted to join them as she was curious as to how wizard dancing differed from the muggle dances her and Dan knew. Plus she suspected that it would be adorable to watch the teens dancing, not to mention that it would be interesting to see if there was any differences in etiquette.

As such it was a bigger group who headed into the ballroom. With Andromeda having Ted with her, she decided that perhaps the group would prefer to see a demonstration, much to Ted's grudging agreement. Harry had thought that Draco was graceful but she had nothing on their Aunt. The pair spun and twirled, looking as though they weren't even touching the ground and was instead floating. It looked effortless as if they both knew where the other would go at any time even when without speaking Ted twirled Andromeda out from his grip using his other hand to take Narcissa's as he switched partners. The youngest Black sister, twirling into his arms flawlessly, although the watching group noticed that their dancing wasn't as seamless as Andromeda's and Ted's. Although Narcissa looked as though she was floating, it had become more apparent that Ted wasn't quite on the same skill level as the two Black sisters.

A soft word from Andromeda had Ted bowing and Narcissa curtsying as they separated. She spoke softly to Dan and Emma who both nodded before they stepped into the middle, Hermione had never realised how graceful her mother was as the two elder Grangers danced. While nowhere near on par with the Black sisters, the pair had more grace than most witches and wizards. Something Andromeda was quick to point out to the watching children.

Before long the group had all been dancing for a while and with different partners, something Hermione was very grateful for as it meant that they learned more. Not to mention that she rather enjoyed dancing with her Dad, it was something which she could share with them both after all. Not long before Andromeda called an end to their dance, Neville smirked at Harry and the pair had quickly grabbed their swords, switching their dance to one just as graceful but far more deadly…that was if either of them had a sword without a ward on it. Something which Andromeda quickly explained to the Grangers, neither of the pair could injure each other it would just sting them where they'd been hit. As such it was a very tired group who headed up to bath and change, none more than the two youngest who'd probably pushed themselves more than those just dancing.


	13. 13) Purebloods and Prejudice

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and it's beta'd by my better half.  
A/N: A special thanks to my long time readers and reviewers (Especially Fast Frank who I can't thank personally as it's a guest account) for sticking with me thus far.

* * *

While Harry was enjoying spending her time with one of her best friends, she was dreading the ball. Sure, the adults had given her a crash course in the things that she should have grown up knowing, plus Draco and Neville had helped…that didn't change the fact that it would the first time she would be surrounded by so many people especially given her fame. She was so intent on staring out of the window that she didn't even hear the door creak open. A hand landing on her shoulder made her jump but she spun around to see the wide concerned eyes of her sister.

"You're worrying." Draco spoke softly, settling down next to her. Harry gave her a look, getting a wry chuckle in response, "you'll be fine. You'll have me, mum, Nev, Gran and Hermione with you." Harry shrugged weakly, "You really think I'm going to let you make a fool of yourself." Draco endeavoured to put her best impression of her old self into the sentence, which had the desired effect as the younger girl started to giggle before falling into uproarious laughter. "Let's go and get food before we get all prettied up." Harry stuck her tongue out at her, causing the blonde to join her in laughter as the two headed down to breakfast.

To Harry's surprise the pair of them were the last females to head downstairs, "About time!" Narcissa smirked at the duo, "I thought I would have to go and wake you both for once."

"Why is everyone up so early?" Harry looked confused, she knew that she'd get up the same as normal but to see Narcissa being up before Neville was a new and alien experience for the dark haired girl.

"We need plenty of time to get ready." Narcissa spoke slowly, seeing the expected reaction in the two teen's faces as the pair paled dreading what they would be put through which caused her to start laughing.

* * *

Contrary to what any of the girls were expecting, what Narcissa and Augusta had planned was more of a pamper session. Rooms which the Longbottom's had built solely for that purpose, Emma whispered were bigger than a fair part of their house, the floors were warm and one of the rooms was what muggles knew as more of a spa. Emma gasped softly seeing the plush robes designed for use in the room, Narcissa smiled at the obviously wary Draco and Harry, gently pushing them towards the changing areas.

"Mum…" Harry's eyes widened softly as she protested, "…I…what are we wearing?"

Augusta turned and looked at the pair with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she had wondered how long it would be before Harry slipped up and used the word that she'd been thinking for Narcissa. Saving the shell shocked woman who had hugged her daughter tightly, she handed them both their modest robes.

The girls were more relaxed realising that they wouldn't be wearing anything too revealing, Harry had been concerned that Hermione would be uncomfortable with them but considering that the bushy haired girl had practically dragged the two into the steamy room made both of them relax more. Although Draco did still softly apologised for her actions the previous year, which to her amusement got her a gentle clip around the shoulder and a comment of how that was a different person so she didn't need to apologise for him something which brought a flush to Draco's cheeks.

After what felt like mere minutes, they were let into individual shower rooms. The adults softly saying that they'd go after, Harry couldn't help but notice that the water was a perfect temperature and she'd gasped when she felt the magic working the exfoliating potion into her skin. As it was soothingly washed away she couldn't quite believe how clean she felt but before she could poke her skin too much, warm air rose around her drying her before soothing oils were worked into her skin. She'd slipped a clean robe on before exiting feeling more refreshed and relaxed than she ever had before.

* * *

"How are you coping with everything which has happened?" Emma asked softly, she hadn't missed Molly being unsure if Narcissa had changed her name and given that from what she'd read the wizarding world was easily still in the Victorian era in terms of propriety…it didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that Narcissa's husband had likely not taken losing his heir as well as Narcissa had reacted to the accident.

A shadow became visible behind Narcissa's eyes as she replied, "Personally I'm fine." She got a deep look and again she found herself being shocked by Dr Granger, "Am I correct in presuming that you guessed that my Husband didn't take the loss of his Son well?" She kept her voice down, and she tried a weak smile when Emma nodded, "He wanted to replace Draco not realising that until he did so, he hadn't lost him." Her eyes looked haunted for a moment but she shook it off quickly with a soft smile towards the other room, "Who am I to complain I got to keep my baby and gained another?"

Emma couldn't stop a wide smile breaking across her lips, "I'm glad that Harry has a family now!" She glanced towards where the teens were, "I'd been working on the muggle side to try to get Harry away from her _relatives_." Narcissa looked surprised, "Harry never told Hermione anything concrete but she's a smart girl, she worked out that they abused her. I've spent the past few years trying to get evidence and ensure that Harry ended up away from them. It was more difficult as I was trying to make sure that she ended up with us or a wizarding family especially as…" She trailed off waving her hand.

"She's a witch?" Narcissa finished with a soft laugh, not having realised just how far the muggle woman had gone for a child that wasn't even hers. Emma nodded with a soft smile the pair of them breaking into relieved chuckles as they realised that Harry had always had far more people in her corner than even she had known.

* * *

Draco had thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her mother, and sincerely hoped that the next time they did the same they wouldn't have to go to a ball afterwards as despite what she'd said to Harry. She wasn't overly enthusiastic about it either. Yet she was still relaxed and felt decidedly spoiled after the morning of pampering, having a full manicure and pedicure had been a novel but enjoyable experience. Her own hair would take much less time to coral than Hermione's, Emma's or even Harry's, something the raven haired girl questioned softly.

"Shouldn't my hair be better if the accident broke whatever James had done to make me look like a Potter?" She'd asked timidly.

To their surprise it was a sniggering Augusta who replied, "Did you not see Andromeda's? Blacks often have wavy or even wild hair so it's more than likely that you always had Sirius to blame for your hair." Which had caused Harry to pout before chuckling softly as Draco told her to sit down.

Draco would never admit that she really enjoyed doing different hairstyles on either herself or on Harry especially not after what she'd put Pansy through when her best friend had decided that she needed to learn how to style hair. The two adult witches quietly ignored the spells coming from the underage witch's wand as she cast softly. Harry's hair piling up before it shifted, some curling and twisting just beyond her fringe as Draco knew for a fact that the pair of them would rather keep their scars covered. The resulting up-do was complex enough that Narcissa found herself smiling in amazement at her daughter. Even as she effortlessly tamed Hermione's hair into soft curls before quickly pinning the front back with tiny diamond pins. Augusta had a far easier time with Emma's hair, and before Draco could react her own hair was done into an elaborate bun with Augusta turning her wand to Narcissa's hair.

"I wouldn't bother with mine, I'll sort it easily enough myself." The blonde spoke with a soft smile, closing her eyes, before any of the room could react Narcissa shook her head. Black spilled down the strands even as her hair twisted platting itself as it coiled around her head elaborately.

"How?" Hermione questioned before any of the others could react.

"My natural hair. I'm not able to change anything else about my appearance other than my hair." Was the soft reply even as Narcissa changed Augusta's normal bun to a much more elaborate one.

All of the adults had insisted on the little makeup the teens were allowed to wear was to be done muggle-style. Emma taking great joy in doing Hermione's for her first ball even if it only was a light dusting of powder, a touch of eyeliner and a coating of mascara.

* * *

Augusta looked years younger as she walked down the stairs with the others, it wasn't anything Neville could put his finger on but something about his Gran made her look far younger although he thought with a soft smile it could simply having had a chance to relax with other ladies. Harry had not been amused to discover that Hermione would get away from having to greet every single guest on the door as she and her parents were going to be inside the ballroom with Andromeda and Ted who had arrived during the residents pamper session.

Harry might have been overwhelmed if it hadn't been for Draco and Neville, with the pair of them cracking comments about guests into her ear in the moments in between and only when they were certain that the person wouldn't hear. Every time someone they knew went inside after going down the line being officially greeted, Harry wished that she could head on inside after them. It was worst when it was someone they were good friends with, like Pansy.

Seeing Minister Fudge, Harry had been expecting the worst thinking that he would be the bumbling idiot that she'd heard about and seen briefly when she was hiding with Ron the year before. However she found herself pleasantly surprised, when the man in a horrible green bowler hat reached them in line. After the traditional greetings were exchanged, the Minister stopped before the trio of teens, Draco's eyes widened at the breach of etiquette. Her eyes widening further as the minister swept his hat from his head and bowed as low as he possibly could to the three teens. "I wish to apologise for my immense lack of judgement in having the Dementors guarding Hogwarts and I hope that you are aware that they are as we are speaking being removed from the school. As long as I live I will endeavour to ensure that they are never in your presence again." He spoke audibly despite still bowing.

Shocked as the three were they could only manage to say thank you to him, but apparently that had been what he'd been waiting for as he headed inside to the ball. The next guest had been waiting patiently but couldn't stop himself from sniggering, "Well I never. I hope you will forgive me for not bowing as deeply, I don't think that my old bones will allow me to get back up if I do." He smiled at the three, breaking the tension which had filled the teens as they all laughed as they told him that "au contra, it was absolutely fine if he didn't".

* * *

Neville had frozen when Augusta leant over to the trio and softly told them the identity of the jovial old man, _Octavian Lestrange_ … Neville fought internally to rationalise his knowledge of the family with his initial opinion of the old man, made ever more difficult when Augusta smiled gently at her Grandson and reminded him that it was the same Octavian who was an old school friend of herself and his late grandfather. Neville barely registered the rest of the guests passing by him greeting them automatically as his mind spun and reeled.

The instant that the teens were released from their duties, they headed straight inside, brown eyes darting over the crowd searching for the old wizard. He saw Hermione, deep in conversation with Pansy and Millicent, the three witches seeming to be completely oblivious to the eyes of both sets of pureblood parents fixed upon them. Yet as he continued to scan the room, his recoil was almost visible as his eyes found the jovial old man, merrily chatting with Dan and Emma. He tried to make his way over but lost them in the crowd when he was spun around by a red-haired girl grabbing his arm.

"I thought you had been avoiding us this holiday," He opened his mouth to apologise, cutting himself off as he recognised the mischievous light in the girl's eyes and the twitching of her lips.

"Now…Now Suzie." A dry voice cut through the din, "Some of us have lives which _don't_ revolve around you." The red-haired Susan spluttered indignantly, until an almost cackle reached her ears from the blonde who'd joined their conversation. "I'm sure Nev was busy before you accosted him." Neville agreed internally although he wasn't Gryffindor enough to say so out loud, he'd been intending on interrogating the old man before the two had turned him around. As he'd lost him, it didn't really matter if the pair decided to keep his attention for a while.

* * *

Harry was a little overwhelmed, while no-one was doing anything in particular to make her uncomfortable that didn't change her reaction when she stepped into the ballroom and multiple heads turned towards her. Draco caught her wrist and with a smirk pulled her in the direction that she'd last seen their friends. To Harry's relief, as they disappeared from the entrance, she realised that Narcissa was perhaps gaining as much if not more attention than the teens had. A slick voice broke through their musing as they hurried through the crowd, "Miss Potter! Miss Malfoy!" Both girls turned towards the speaker, it was the man who had come after the minister although neither girl knew his name. "A pleasure to see you both again! I must say a wonderful event that your families are putting on with the Longbottoms."

Harry was at a loss for words but Draco smiled with a soft tilt of her head, "The first of many hopefully. My family hasn't co-operated with the Longbottoms and Potters in far too long." The Raven haired girl was confused although she did her best not to allow it to show on her face, she was certain that there was some form of message hidden in the polite sentence.

The man laughed loudly, "I hope to still be around to see it." Draco looked taken aback unsure how to respond to that, "I'm not getting any younger although don't let old Gussie hear me say that."

Harry was unable to stop herself sniggering, "Gussie?"

"Augusta, married an old school friend of mine," He smiled in amusement at the pair, "Octavian is the name, I'm guessing that you didn't hear over our exuberant Minister's greeting."

Harry dropped a quick curtsy, thankful that Narcissa had taught them specific ones for the hosts of these events, "Pleasure to meet you properly."

Another loud laugh boomed around them, making Draco jump slightly, "No need to stand on formalities, I remember your Grandmother butchering my name more times than I would have liked."

"Augusta?" Draco asked softly, blushing as Octavian shook his head.

"Nah kid, that was Dorea." He frowned slightly, "Always suspected Arcturus put her up to it as revenge for breaking his teddy." Harry's eyes lit up, Draco saw the wizard's lips twitch as he continued, "Although that one was accidental magic after he…"

* * *

Hermione was thankful for the crash course in etiquette as she stood taking to Millicent and Pansy. While normally, Millicent would be brash and Pansy had a bad habit of speaking before she thought, both of the two were polite and acting the part of the perfect pureblood heiresses. Hermione was fully aware of that she was being scrutinised by both of their parents, thankful that Narcissa and Andromeda had drilled how to act the part into her. A soft mutter from behind them made her wonder which part of the convoluted etiquette she'd forgotten, although her incredible memory had (according to the Black sisters) made her pick it up well enough to fool most if not all of the guests if she chose to. Yet Pansy and Millicent told her that it was more likely someone or something else that the parents were reacting to.

A man approached them, ignoring the reaction from both sets of parents, the three girls gasping when he bowed low. "My ladies, might I request that I borrow your friend for a dance?"

Hermione felt lost, while Narcissa had explained that it was _the_ height of bad manners to refuse, she really didn't want to dance with him. The man was easily older than her father, balding and had a larger paunch than Mr Weasley (not that she'd ever say that to the friendly father of one of her best friends). She swallowed, Pansy giving her a sympathetic look when help came from an unexpected source.

"I have to say. Highly improper of you." The voice was disdainful and dry, making the man take a step back before the speaker continued, "Approaching a group of young Ladies without as much as a by your leave."

The man raised his head, lip curling, "I fail to see your stake in this, Parkinson. I'm not asking _your_ daughter to dance."

The voice from behind Hermione, spoke up again, "I have to spoken with the young Lady's father and he entrusted her to my care while she is socialising with her friends." Hermione felt a rush of gratitude towards Pansy's father as she quickly became aware that he'd moved closer to the three teens. "As such I would bring shame upon both of our families if I allowed you to demand your dance."

The man sneered, but before he could speak, he was cut off again this time by another, Hermione suspected it was Millicent's father, "Leave Avery, I've never understood while the Dowager Lady concerns herself with inviting you." His tone was gruff and he clearly didn't care if he offended the man or spoke _improperly_.

Apparently seeing that neither parent was going to let him dance with one of the teens, the man sloped off but not without a dark scowl in their direction. "Are you alright?" Hermione turned around. Pansy's mother was slight, her face pale despite her makeup but her voice was soft and gentle. Hermione found herself reminded of both her own mother and Molly Weasley, she found herself being given a concerned smile.

"I believe so," Hermione said, and found herself being surprised that she wasn't lying. She hadn't been scared after some of the things the three Gryffindor's had been through, she had been more concerned about causing a problem for the adults.

"I'm glad." She glanced at her husband and gave him a look which clearly meant something to the man although it didn't to any of the others, as she received a nod in response. "Perhaps you girls should stay closer to us."

The three nodded, Hermione swallowing and curtsying, "Thank you," She knew it wasn't adequate for what they'd done but it was the only way that she could think of saying so. She received a smile from both Lords, Pansy's father going as far as to bowing back.

* * *

Harry was listening to Octavian with rapt attention when Draco spotted Neville approaching. She quirked an eyebrow at him to which Neville shook his head, receiving a quick nod in return. Neville was slightly bemused when got closer and heard the old Lord telling the girls stories of Arcturus and Dorea Black, listening to the man he found himself again struggling to assimilate what he knew of the family with the man taking time from his evening to tell stories of their old relatives to two teens who had never had the chance to meet them.

Neville felt almost bad as he found himself bowing and interrupting, "I apologise for intruding."

Octavian however just beamed at him, "Not a problem, although I must confess I would rather not tell too many embarrassing stories about Gussie." He looked sheepish, "She does have a habit of turning up just as I get to the best part."

Neville mouthed the name looking confused until Draco leant over and whispered in his ear, Neville found himself biting his lip to keep from laughing. He still wasn't sure what he thought of the man and didn't want to give him the pleasure at least until he was certain. However now that he was standing before him again, Neville wasn't sure where to start, he couldn't just come out and ask _so what's your view on my parents being tortured by your relatives?_ Or even ruder would be if he blurted out _why are you here? Rubbing in that I'm basically an orphan?_ So instead he kept quiet and just listened for a while.

"You know. You look a lot like your Grandfather did when he was young."

Neville jolted, he'd never been told that before, "…I do?"

He got a nod and a soft laugh, although he was surprised to see the undertone of grief in the man's face. "I hope you didn't get his Potions skill. Old Frank, couldn't set foot in Sluggy's classroom without something exploding." Whatever Neville had been planning to say was cut off by Draco's soft sniggering and as he looked over he saw a rather guilty looking Harry biting her lip in clear amusement.

"I'm getting better." He protested, breaking Harry's restraint as peals of laughter escaped her. "I am!" Harry nodded trying and failing to explain that she knew that.

"Your father was the same," Octavian mused, watching bemused by their interactions. "Gussie was absolutely abominable at Transfiguration," The teens nodded, the Headmaster had said as much, "I have to admit, I've never been much good at charms. At least your Grandparents grew out of it." Neville looked surprised, "Apparently in the Longbottom's case, Ole Frank always said it was something to do with his magic attuning." He looked around as if expecting Augusta to say something, "I personally think it was having Gussie _tutoring_ him." The teens sniggered at that and Neville felt a realisation coming over him, Octavian Lestrange was truly his Gran's old school friend Octavian. The man who turned up with copious amounts of Fire-Whiskey and flowers thrice a year, when he'd been little Neville had never made the link between the visits and the dates however now he was older…his Gran had admitted that Octavian always specifically checked on her on his Grandfather's birthday, their wedding anniversary and the day he'd died. He had long suspected that it was the old school friend who sent flowers and chocolates every year on the day of the _attack_.

"You send Gran flowers." Neville didn't realise he'd spoken out-loud until the others stared at him.

Octavian looked taken aback, "I thought you knew."

"I knew it was an Octavian, I didn't realise it was you." Neville spoke with a soft shake of his head.

"I didn't think you would have remembered from when you were little." He looked a little melancholy, "I used to have a beard…" He mused, "Shaved it off when you kept trying to climb it." The chuckles coming from the three, even Neville who was going decidedly red, "People underestimate how much a toddler hurts when he's swinging from a beard." He looked at Neville with a soft expression, "You always were strong."

* * *

Harry had spotted several people from school, spotting a rather out of place looking Theodore Nott as she danced with Ted Tonks. She saw a rather lost looking Crabbe and Goyle as she spun with Dan Granger. As she waltzed across the floor with Blaise Zabini, to her amusement she spotted Marcus Flint spinning Draco across the floor. By the time the ball was over, all of the friends had traded partners much to Zabini and Flint's surprise especially when Harry had been dancing with Neville and a flustered Marcus Flint requested a dance with Hermione. The girls and Neville were all exhausted by end and went to bed with little protest even if Narcissa had to waiver letting them have a hot chocolate first.

The adults were just a tired although in Narcissa and Augusta's case the pair of them decided that they really did need to have their usual discussion time before heading to bed. Dan had begged off although Emma stayed, curious as to what the blonde had been doing as she'd barely seen her. Narcissa had softly explained that part of the purpose of the balls was to network and given her _disagreement_ with Lucius, it was even more important that she did so if only for Draco's sake.

Emma had realise more than ever before that the wizarding world was far behind the muggle when Narcissa explained about marriage contracts and the fact that Lucius could sign one for Draco's hand without either of their consent. A shadow had come over Narcissa's face as she explained, Emma quickly realised that the barbaric practice was part of what Hermione needed protection from. Seeing Emma's opinion was when Augusta interjected, "They aren't all bad," She held up a hand to cut off protests, "Neville will be rich and a lord, not to mention have full access to the family magic, when he turns 17. In my case when Neville is planning to get married…" ' _engaged_ ' was what Narcissa had interjected with, before Augusta continued, "it would protect him and also the family, stopping him from being used for his title and money in many cases they can be written to prevent love potions." Privately both witches were certain that they would do that whenever they had to sign one in the future.

Emma blinked, "Oh! So in your cases, you would sign it but not until the kids are old enough to marry and only if they genuinely intended to wed?" She got nods and smiled softly "It's similar to a muggle pre-nup." glad that she'd gotten to the bottom especially as she had been close to going off on a tirade about the barbaric tradition before discovering that it wasn't always bad just depending on how it was done.

"Harry's Father can protect Draco," Narcissa rubbed her forehead, "Assuming he agrees to allow us properly into the family."

Emma froze frowning, "I thought Harry was an orphan."

Both witches flinched, "So did everyone else, it turned out that James Potter." Augusta paused getting a nod from Narcissa, "who everyone believed to be Harry's father, in fact did something rather disgusting and Sirius Black…" Emma gasped, "Is her father."

"The mass murderer?!"

"He's innocent." Narcissa laughed softly, before frowning, "It was in the muggle news?" She received a relieved nod, "He's never much liked marriage contracts although that might have changed in recent years, he would still never sign one for someone unwilling."

"What about Draco's father?"

"He might be a lord but he's not a Black." Narcissa got a blank look and she thought quickly, "It's akin to a random Lord challenging your Queen." Emma gasped and glanced at Augusta who nodded. "Besides if someone breaches a Black marriage contract the family can strip them of their magic."

"Most contracts have clauses similar," Augusta elaborated, "the Black family are the strongest, the Longbottom ones strip all knowledge of the family and the Rosier halves the magical power of the one who breached the contract."

Narcissa laughed softly at Emma's shock and awe, "In terms of turning someone into a squib it requires a lot of power and…" She glanced at Augusta in amusement, "is deemed a dark ritual by the light families as it uses blood."

Augusta laughed softly "You might be surprised to know the Longbottom ones do as well." Narcissa looked up at her in surprise that had not been something she'd expected, "Blood of the Head and Blood of the heir." Emma's jaw dropped. The more she thought that she thought that she knew about the Wizarding world the more it surprised and intrigued her.


	14. 14) The Ministry Job

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing other than a few names and my Beta is my better half.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before lunch the next day when the residents and guests traipsed through the house towards a lifeless dull door. "It's the door to the Lord's office." Augusta spoke softly, almost reverently before nodding to Neville. The chubby faced boy took a deep breath and grasped the door knob, a grunt escaped him. Emma gasped as she saw blood dripping from his hand. Life flooded back into the door, the crest standing proudly against the dark mahogany. As Neville removed his hand, Augusta started to move to heal him yet the walls almost seemed to tremble as the house itself healed him.

The sandy haired teen let his lips quirk as he recalled that it was a formal event and as he pushed open the door…He did his very best Malfoy impression, lifting his head, straightening his back and swaggering to the desk. Hermione had to bite her lip to stop herself from sniggering, Neville couldn't swagger; he'd managed to look more drunken than snobby. He looked down his nose at the parchment on the desk before looking at the group before him. "So," He tried to sound like Draco had the previous year, "I believe that you. Miss Granger wish for us to adopt you, of course that will mean that your birth parents retain all parental rights and House Longbottom will discuss any and all issues with them prior to making a decision." He took a breath, "The only exception being in a life or death situation."

The three Grangers voiced their agreement and it was with a very slight tremble in his hand as he lifted a silver letter opener off of the desk. However he didn't hesitate as he sliced his palm, squeezing his hand to drip blood into the ebony inkwell. A quick wipe of the blade and it was held out to the Grangers. "Dan, if you would do the honours." Hermione watched as her father took the knife, unlike Neville there was a slight hesitation before he cut his own hand.

It was with his clean hand that Neville held out a quill to Hermione, sliding a piece of parchment over towards her. She didn't hesitate to sign her name at the bottom, the instant the quill left the parchment the room trembled. Dan gasped when his hand was healed, and the room stood in silence for a moment before Neville spoke, "Well now that's done, can we have dinner now, Gran? I feel like Ron in the morning." Hermione couldn't stop herself it was like a bubble of tension had popped inside her and she burst into uncontrolled laughter.

"I don't know," A snooty voice reminded Neville that Draco had watched his impression of her past self, "If that was me it was a rather poor impression." Neville looked over, laughing himself when he noticed the twitch of her lips even as she looked down her nose with her best faux disdainful look. At his laughter, the blonde pouted before she couldn't hold her amusement in any longer and started to snigger, "You looked bloody drunk."

"DRACONIUS! Language!" Narcissa snapped, clipping her around the back of the head.

* * *

Neville and the girls were sitting at the informal table, thoroughly enjoying the small feast that had been put on when the house had informed the elves of its master's desires. Neville barely remembered his manners before he began to eat, just stopping himself from sinking to Ron's lack of decorum especially as he highly doubted neither his Gran nor Narcissa would allow it to go unchecked. He was stuffing his face finding that he was more hungry than he ever remembered being in his life. It wasn't until his third plateful that he became aware that the girls were all staring at him, although Harry and Draco looked more impressed than anything. He swallowed down the mouthful before speaking, "What?"

"Hungry?" The girls asked as one, he raised an eyebrow at them. The duo hadn't done that for a while and he wondered if their stopping had something to do with Occlumency lessons or if it was actually by choice.

"Something on your minds?" Narcissa directed the conversation away from Neville's apparent starvation and onto the girls. Like the Longbottom heir, she had noticed that they hadn't been speaking as one for a while and wondered what had brought it on.

The girls shared a look, Harry shrugging in response even as Draco rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Can Harry see Sirius before he goes off to be healed?"  
"I could have asked!" Harry whined at the blonde.  
"You've been wanting to ask since Mum told you he was at Hogwarts."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry's silent objections but whatever she had been about to say was cut off by Narcissa smiling gently at the pair, "Harry." The raven jumped slightly when the elder blonde spoke but gave Narcissa her full attention as she continued, "I had intended to take you before you return to school. I wasn't sure if you were ready yet…" She trailed off as Harry looked guilty.

Yet before she could say anything, Draco leant over and said something which none of the adults heard. Harry's head tilted and her expression looked intrigued, muttering something back which again Narcissa didn't catch but Draco nodded. Harry smirked slightly, "Okay. Can we go later?"  
"We're thinking we'd like Pansy and Ron over tomorrow." Draco added.  
"A big group wouldn't be good for Sirius." Harry nodded.  
"We're not mean enough to leave _poor innocent_ Nev..."  
"….with the dangerous and dashing…."  
"…Ronald Weasley." The girls finished together before sniggering

Hermione and Neville shared a look sighing loudly even as the sandy haired boy wondered if he would be better or worse off if he got permission for Susan and Hannah to come over. He quickly decided that he would be worse off with four evil witches than he would be with just Harry and Draco to contend with. "Hermione was the only sane one," All the eyes turning to him caused him to realise that he'd spoken out loud and he felt himself turning red. "What? She is."

Hermione blushed, "Neville, you do realise you are including yourself in that…"

The boy flushed his face as red as Ron's hair, his old shyness coming out as he stuttered slightly, "My experiments aren't always the sanest…"

* * *

Harry was a bundle of nerves as she walked towards Madam Pomfrey's domain, her fingers were twitching and she resisted the urge to twist her wand between her fingers. Augusta had nearly killed her when she'd been twisting it and about to tap it against her leg, fully and graphically with the aid of pictures explaining why she shouldn't. None the less, she needed to do something which was how she came to be twisting her fingers as her anxiety rose.

A soft sigh and a hand slipping into hers caught her attention, identical eyes were filled with concern as Harry looked over. "I'm fine."

Fine fair eyebrows were raised and a scoff escaped, "I can tell. You're just a bundle of joy and happiness." The words were thick with sarcasm.

Harry rolled her eyes, "I know." She looked down, twisting her lips, "I'm just scared." She ran a hand through her hair, "What if he doesn't like me?" Her response was a squeeze of her hand and a soft hiss which got narrowed eyes from Narcissa and an amused giggle from Harry. Whatever Draco had said, had gotten through to Harry, although Narcissa was going to have words with the girls about it. However now wasn't the time as she pushed open the door, softly telling the girls that Professor Snape was still recuperating, so they needed to be respectful and quiet.

Draco grinned at her mother with a mischievous expression, "Aren't we always?" Narcissa couldn't respond before the blonde had bounded over to the man's bed with a loud shout of "Uncle Sev! Your favourite goddaughter has come to grace you with her presence." A grown escaped the curtains, a wide grin was spreading over her lips as she dived through and moments after she vanished a loud grunt escaped the area. "You pleased to see me?"

Narcissa looked torn between rescuing her friend and taking Harry over to meet her father, however Harry smiled "Go ahead, save Professor Snape. I'll be alright!" Narcissa still hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave Harry alone despite the raven's words but with a small smile Harry pushed her towards the bed. Watching Narcissa vanish behind the curtains, as she took a deep breath and with slightly shaking hands parted the curtains to the other bed.

* * *

Pansy dashed into her Father's office, "PAPA?!" His black hair was streaked with grey and while he had been frowning at some papers, he smiled at his daughter when she burst through the doorway. It was a rule that he'd made when she was little, if his door was open then she could charge straight in and if it was closed she had to knock and act like a proper heiress. He would always wait until she had calmed down and told him what she wanted rather than asking as her response would be completely impossible to understand. True to form, Pansy took a deep breath, "Can I go to the Longbottom's for the day tomorrow?" While she was still talking quickly, it was at least slow enough for him to understand her.

Pansy shifted from foot to foot impatiently as her Father quickly signed the papers he was working on, "No." Her eyes widened and without missing a beat, she made her lip quiver opening her mouth to reply but closing it again when he raised his hand before speaking again, "Your mother was planning to spend the day with you by the pool." Pansy hung her head, she remembered that and found herself torn. While she wanted to spend time with her friends, she did miss her Mother while at school. Reluctantly, she nodded giving him a weak smile, which got her a contemplative look, "I'll speak with her. I'm not allowing you to go." Her heart sunk again but her Father smiled, "Perhaps she would enjoy having Emma, Lady Longbottom and Narcissa over." Pansy blinked, "Don't worry about responding to your friends, I'll speak with the adults."

"Papa." Pansy spoke again biting her lip, "I think Ron was supposed to be going as well."

Lord Parkinson froze, his daughter had looked so hopeful but clearly didn't expect him to allow a Weasley into his Manor. "So? If your mother feels up to having company, obviously that would include him." Pansy's face lit up and she dashed over giving him a tight hug, yelling her thanks into his ears before charging off again. He smiled after her figuring his daughter's delight was worth having to speak to the Weasley's.

* * *

Sirius had been lightly dozing, remembering the many full moons when Moony and he had been chasing James, hunting him, pouncing nipping at his haunches before vanishing back into the undergrowth of the forest. He had actually been enjoying his memories before his dozing was broken by a loud shout of ' _Uncle Sev'_. He had still been a bit fuzzy and he'd only fully opened his eyes when the curtains moved. A wavy mess of black hair was pulled back into a rough pony tail, the rest framing the aristocratic cheekbones but his eyes were drawn to the uncommon eyes and he found himself smiling hopefully. "Harry?" His voice was croaky and he coughed slightly.

His response he got was a nod and the clearly nervous teen stepped inside, moving to pour him a glass of water. "Hi." She spoke quietly smiling as she bit her lip nervously.

He beamed pushing himself up as he took the glass, he was lost for words, he'd had so much he wanted to say but now that she was standing there awkwardly. He didn't know where to start. "Why don't you take a seat?" Harry dithered over whether to sit in the chair or on the bed, Sirius noticed her hesitation and patted the bed, she looked relieved settling down staring at her hands. "…I'm sorry pup."

Harry jolted out of her musing, a frown on her face, "Why?"

"I wasn't there for you." Sirius looked lost for a moment, while Harry just looked confused.

"You didn't know and you weren't able to be there." She shrugged with another small smile, "but Mum said even though you were really sick you managed to make your way to Scotland to try to protect me."

Sirius' eyes softened, "I went to Privet Drive first," Harry's head snapped around blinking in shock, "I was desperate to see if you were alright before I went chasing after the rat. I was going to follow you but I'd scared you." Grief made its way across his face for a moment before he grinned at her, "You are now though. You and your friends saved me." He didn't know if Narcissa had told them yet and judging from the shock on Harry's face, she hadn't. "My being so weak had gotten me stuck in my animagus form," He watched to see if recognition would show on her face, "I was found by a kind young witch and taken to Hagrid."

Harry jumped slightly her face lightening, "Mr Snuggles?" His bark like laugh caused a pink hint to spread across her cheeks before she started to laugh as well. All tension seemed to vanish as she told them about what it had been like since the accident, Sirius' face brightening and soon loud laughter was filling the area. Before long though Harry asked the question that had been on her mind since she'd found out about her parentage, "…what would you have called me?" Sirius looked confused, although even he wasn't sure if it was the change of subject or the question itself. "I…mean…" Harry looked thoughtful, unable to meet his gaze, "…I mean if I'd been born your daughter." She managed finally.

Sirius looked thoughtful for while clearly thinking about the question, "Hela Aurora Black." He said finally. Harry's contemplative look made Sirius speak again, "why do you ask?"

Harry bit her lip, toying with the end of her pony tail, "I don't feel like Harry fits me anymore, I never liked the fame and…" She looked away wearily, "I…I feel like Harry Potter is a lie."

The still weak man reached out gently untangling her fingers from her hair, "Then perhaps you should think about it." Wide eyes met his, as he continued, "Don't rush into it, think seriously about it and give it time. I…" He sagged slightly, "I was thinking that if you wanted you could change your last name in the summer."

Harry beamed, "You mean so the whole world knows you're my dad?" Sirius nodded clearly expecting rejection but the teen's grin widened, "That would be amazing!" She bit her lip before speaking far softer than before, "….Dad."

Sirius froze before a wide smile grew across his lips, "…ca….can you say that again?"

"Sure." Harry was still talking quietly, "Dad…I…" She hesitated, "…I am allowed to call you Dad right?" Sirius nodded quickly multiple times, struck dumb for once in his life. The raven haired girl, hesitantly leant over slinging her arms around her father. Sirius brought his arms up and wrapped them around her, tears running down his face.

* * *

Arthur was back at work, while like many ministry employees with children at Hogwarts he wasn't particularly enthusiastic about it that didn't change the fact that he enjoyed his job. He'd been going through his department's paperwork, the festive season was always the busiest time for him and Perkins as many drunk wizards tended to cause problems for muggles. He was near the bottom of his in-tray when a paper aeroplane zoomed in and landed before him. He unfolded it with a slightly annoyed expression, fully expecting it to be yet another mission for his department and with Perkins out of the office chasing biting toilet seats, he would have had to go himself leaving whatever was waiting for him until later. His heart sunk upon realising that it was in fact a request for him to go the Minister's office at his earliest convenience.

His feet felt like lead as he made his way to the Minister's office, trying to think how they would manage if he was about to be fired or even if he was about to lose his department head's bonus. He didn't even manage a cheery hello to a few workers that he knew as he headed on up. Before he could dwell too long in his worry, the lift stopped, doors opening and feeling as though he was walking to the Dementors. Something the poor witch who worked the desk definitely didn't deserve that comparison, she gave him a friendly smile and told him that the Minister had said to let him go straight in.

It wasn't just the Minister waiting for him, Amelia Bones was there as well and he blinked for a moment, hesitating in the doorway. Unsure if he should come back later when Minister Fudge noticed him standing there and smiled widely, "Mr Weasley! Come in! Come in!" He sounded exuberant and over excited. Something which Arthur didn't think was particularly polite if he was about to be fired, Arthur step inside closing the door behind him before waiting for the man to speak. "I'm glad you are both here." Arthur blinked, Amelia didn't know what was going on either? Fudge continued seemingly without noticing Arthur's mood, "After my conversations with Narcissa…" He paused dramatically, "I have come to the decision that the Miss-Use of Muggle Artefacts department needs to be gotten rid of."

Arthur's heart dropped if anything further, so this was it, the day Molly had been thinking would come. He was getting fired or at least demoted, he was however glad that this new Fudge had at least decided to tell him to his face, "…and what will happen to the work that we do?" He wondered if that was why Amelia was there, if Fudge intended on dumping his work onto her department, after all he already worked closely with hers.

Fudge blinked looking confused, "It will be brought under the new department, Muggle Relations!" The pair froze, confusion rife in both of their faces. Amelia wondered just what Fudge was up to now, "Muggle Relations will deal with all that the old Miss-use of muggle artefacts did, working closely with the DMLE to prosecute those who target our close neighbours as well as removing those artefacts from circulation. Improper use of Magic Office will report to both head's and as another responsibility of Muggle Relations will be checking on all Muggleborn and Muggle-raised children as soon as they exhibit magic." Arthur gasped, had Lucius finally gotten to Fudge making him push the pureblood agenda? Arthur started to protest but Fudge held up his hand, "Please allow me to finish Arthur." He got a nod in response, perhaps it wasn't as he thought. Fudge continued with a smile, "This isn't to take the child away, and instead it's to ensure that the parents don't mistreat their child out of fear or jealously. In short, while we still need to work on the system, Muggle Relations will work closely with the Muggle Social Services. I intend to discuss it with the Muggle Prime Minister to see how we will actually get it up and running." He paused, noticing both of their shock, "It will also be investigating accidental magic done once the student has entered Hogwarts, in some cases it could possibly be due to fear of what their relatives will do to them and no child should be punished for that." After what Narcissa had told him about Harry and the Dementors, he'd investigated Harry's situation with her relatives and discovered that they were utterly despicable people. It was that which had truly been the spark for his plan. More ideas came as he spoke, they sounded sensible enough so he didn't bother stopping them and "I would like for it to also work with Madam Pomfrey of Hogwarts. To ensure that all muggleborn and Muggle-raised have had their vaccinations. Should I get permission from Headmaster Dumbledore? I hope to also get her to give them a full check-up at the time, under that guise to alert your departments to possible abuse while also checking that they don't have any underlying issues." He stopped speaking for a moment, taking a quick drink as he hoped that they didn't think his ideas were stupid, "As you can imagine I will be needing both of your support in this and hope that you can work together as equals. Arthur, I hope I'm not being presumptuous in asking you to head this new department. It will of course be extra work and with that extra pay." Seeing Arthur's dumbfounded expression, he mistook it as worry over staffing, "You will get proper assistance with hiring and please promote whoever you wish to head the new sub offices."

Arthur could just blink, staring shocked at the Minister, Amelia laughing softly caught his attention and he realised that they were both waiting for his response, "It would be a pleasure. I believe I know someone who might be able to help as a consultant if nothing else." He was thinking about asking Hermione's parents for advice, knowing that they would have a better idea of how the muggle world worked. Although thinking about the Granger's made him wonder if one of them had a squib in their history.

"The delightful Mr and Mrs Granger?" Fudge asked, he had met the pair at the New Year's ball and had thoroughly enjoyed his conversation with them, as had his wife, Sylvia.

Arthur nodded, "They will know how the muggle system works for one." He paused thinking, "I would also like to create a small sub-department within it which would investigate if any of the muggleborn witches and wizards are born from a squibbed line." Fudge looked at him in surprise so Arthur continued, "There are several vaults laying unused in Gringotts, if we find heirs and they get claimed. We might be able to work towards better relations with the Goblins as well?"

Both looked amazed at his ideas, Fudge agreeing with a beaming grin. Arthur left far lighter and with plans for another meeting in a couple of weeks, he couldn't wait to tell Molly that he'd gotten a promotion.

* * *

Molly had been rather surprised when the twins came running into the kitchen to tell her that a well-dressed wizard was walking down the path. Apparently he looked like a proper snobby pureblood, Molly didn't have time to scold them for being rude as there was a knock at the door. With a scowl at her sons, she wiped her hands on her apron and headed towards the door. Upon opening it she was surprised to see that the man the pair had described was none other than the Lord Parkinson, in a rare show of pureblood etiquette she dropped a low curtsey holding out her hand, "Lord Parkinson. Welcome to The Burrow, Home of house Weasley."

His smile became more genuine as he took her hand bowing over it as he kissed it, before straightening up, "Lady Weasley, I thank you for your welcome. Might I intrude on your hospitality for a little while?"

Molly hesitated for a short moment before she stepped to the side welcoming him inside, the Burrow wasn't set up for formal visit so she led him into the kitchen, "Might I offer you refreshments?" She hadn't used the Old Ways for a while and had to admit that she was more than a little rusty.

"If it isn't too much trouble, I would love a drink." He had begun to relax slightly, he hadn't encountered House Weasley magic before but standing within the centre of their family, the gentle relaxing magic washed over him, "Might I speak informally?" He found himself asking.

Molly blinked, she hadn't expected him to ask that, but as she bustled about making tea and levitating a cake over to the table, she spoke "Of course." She smiled, bringing the tea over.

"Thank you. My daughter Pansy was hoping that her friend Ron would join the others in coming over tomorrow, I believe the original plan was to go to Longbottom Manor but her mother was hoping for her daughter to have a day by the pool with her." He took a bite of the rather large slice of cake which Molly had placed before him, eyes widening for an instant, "I must say, this cake is divine!" He sipped his rather hot tea, "My apologies, I got distracted," He smiled with a soft laugh, "We came to a compromise, rather than everyone going to visit the Longbottom's, they could all come to ours instead." Molly blinked, was Lord Parkinson seriously inviting her son to his manor, it was rare that Mrs Weasley was dumb struck but this was one of those occasions. Hoping he wasn't misreading her silence, he continued, "Acacia is looking forward to getting to speak to the lovely Lady Granger again as well as spend some time with her old friend, so if you were concerned about adults. I assure you that there is going to be a fair few, I believe Lady Longbottom was planning on going as well."

"I will ask Ron," Molly smiled, finally over her shock. Although her expression became a bit more irritated when said teen stuck his head in and told them that he'd love to go. "RONALD!" She snapped before she thought it through.

Lord Parkinson laughed, "My goodness, no wonder him and my Pansy get along so well!"


	15. 15) Changes are afoot

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my Beta is my better half!

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed in a blur for the teens, although lessons weren't stopped, Draco found that she had often added Hermione into her and Augusta's quiet mornings or the bushy haired teen had spent time with her parents just enjoying the grounds. When it came to their Occlumency lessons, Narcissa had asked if Hermione would be interested in learning as well which had led the blonde explaining the discipline to her while also telling her about how it would benefit her. Despite the added lessons, fencing and dancing the teens still had plenty of time for themselves, visiting the others and also spending time with their families. Before they knew it they were on the Hogwarts express heading back for the rest of the year.

"Any big news?" Millicent had asked, she was the only one who hadn't been allowed to visit and a ball under the watchful eyes of her parents was not the best place for catching up on gossip or news.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, Millicent was primarily Hermione's friend but they all found they quite liked her, "Arcturus made me his grandchild." Harry shrugged, Sirius wasn't cleared yet and she was still processing it.

"Professor Snape is taking leave for the rest of the year," Draco added before Harry could be interrogated, "Don't know who's going to be taking the lessons but I think Mum knows something."

"My money is on Aunt Andi," Neville shrugged, "She's a healer, besides she said she'd see us during the year."

Harry shook her head, "I thought she was just planning on making us dance on the weekend?" Neville frowned shrugging, he didn't know for sure but something told him that he was probably right.

"Maybe it will be the previous professor?" Pansy had suggested, before the conversation continued on who would be teaching the lessons, Harry being the heiress to house Black forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Before long, the tired and hungry students were sitting in the great hall waiting for the Headmaster to get on with his announcements. Although in the case of the group of friends, they wanted to know who was taking potions, most of them had money on the new professor. Hermione wasn't sure how the duo had managed to convince a group of third year Puffs to hand over their money and wager on the results, a few of them had Neville sniggering when they said it would be Snape. She still had no idea how he'd convinced them that it would be a suckers bet so why wouldn't they go in on it.

The headmaster standing had the hall quieting and more than a few curious looks, it was unusual for him to be doing his announcements before food after the Yuletide holidays. "If I may have your attention," He spoke softly, gently but it carried across the hall with ease, "I hope that you have all had a wonderful holiday and I will let you catch up with your friends in just a moment." He smiled around the hall as he continued, "Now I have some sad news, Professor Snape will be taking a leave of absence," A few cheers rang through the hall but not as many as all of the professors had expected, in fact the majority of the students seemed to be staring at him or searching the table to work out who was out of place. To all of their concern more than half the Hufflepuff table groaned loudly, taking even the Slytherin's by surprise, "Over the holidays he saved a life at great personal risk," Dumbledore smiled, a few gasps went around the room, "He will be perfectly alright but he's taking the rest of the year to recover." He was beginning to wonder what was going on as the students eyes were drilling into him, "As such your potion lessons will be taken by Madam Tonks, a potion mistress in her own right."

A loud cheer went up from the Gryffindor table and all of the professors found themselves scrutinising the Hufflepuff table as the majority of third years groaned loudly, it wasn't hard to spot why as the tell-tale flash of money went across tables and ended up in a pile before a rather smug looking Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and to all of the professors shock, a smirking Neville Longbottom. Hermione Granger sighed loudly and the thud of her head hitting the table made more than a couple of people jump in the silence of the room. Professor Sprout let out a sigh of relief, it was well known that many of her Hufflepuff's were terrified of Professor Snape and to see them groaning about him being gone had gotten her more than a little bit concerned.

* * *

Harry and Draco had been enjoying their little room when Hermione and Millicent had brought up what was happening to Luna, the four of them had gone straight to Flitwick to ask if she could be allowed to sleep in their dorm on days she couldn't get into Ravenclaw. Flitwick had been furious that he hadn't realised what was happening but understanding that she hadn't wanted to get anyone into trouble or cause a fuss, he'd relented promising he'd speak both with her and the Headmaster. Dumbledore had been livid about what had happened but with Luna insisting that it wasn't their fault there wasn't a lot that they could do, he refused though to allow her to sleep in with Harry and Draco. Although he had a compromise, adding a small bedroom to their common room just for Luna, which he explained to them the evening of their return after the Yuletide break. The pair were just relieved that Luna had a safe place to go if her house managed to block her out again.

After Dumbledore had been and gone the pair retreated upstairs to their room, it wasn't until they laid in their beds that Harry said what had been on her mind, "Wonder why he did it?"

"Who did what?" was the drowsy reply from the blonde, it was a bad habit of Harry's to wait until she was almost asleep before saying what had been bothering her all day.

"Why Professor Snape saved Sirius?" She sounded honestly confused, "I mean Professor Lupin said they didn't get on, so why did he save him?"

Draco yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stared over at the pensive Raven haired girl, "You wouldn't have let me bleed out before this year? If I was dying right before your eyes?" Harry shook her head, agreeing that she wouldn't, "so why is it so hard to believe that Uncle Sev is the same?"

Harry yawned, "That makes sense, didn't think of it like that. Thank you Draco!"

A grunt from the blonde before she sleepily replied "it's no problem. G'night!"

* * *

Harry smiled sleepily over at her sister, this year had been better than she'd ever thought it would be especially when the accident had originally happened. She muttered her goodnights and let the darkness take her.

With Severus away, everyone had been looking forward to seeing what Professor Tonks would be like. Harry and Neville especially wondered how it would differ from how Narcissa taught them over the holidays and it was after an exhausting lesson that the class found themselves standing outside again in a bit of a stupor. While Andromeda wasn't rude and especially not cruel, she was strict and took anyone to task when she thought they weren't paying attention. More than one of the Slytherin students got glared at and quietly asked what they thought they were doing, it was something which some of the Gryffindor's privately thought might be worse than Snape's way of telling someone off. It did from their first lesson seem that Andromeda had the same way of keeping a class effortlessly silent without any effort, although more than a few people were taken aback when she told them off and then explained just what they were doing wrong. In more than one case, she calmly told them that if they had an issue following her instructions then they could attend detention doing just that thing until they got it right without effort.

"I never thought I'd miss Snape." Dean Thomas muttered to those surrounding him, no-one batting an eye at the grunt of agreement from the gathered students.

"…Was that what it was like to be a Gryffindor in Professor Snape's class?" Theodore asked, taken aback when he got a resounding chorus of agreement from more than one tired Gryffindor. A few of which had been hoping for an easy ride without Snape so had been subjected to what some witches and wizards called the 'Black Sister Glare'.

"Least she's better to look at." Blaise smirked, "Black blood always ages well." He yelped when a pair of hands clipped him around the head and their owners spoke together ' _That's our Aunt you're talking about'._ Sensing the danger and missing male company, Ron slung an arm around his shoulder pulling the confused Slytherin away, before either of the two could draw their wands. His statement could after all apply to them too and Ron knew neither had the longest fuse.

"…Did Weasley just _kidnap_ Zabini?" Theodore muttered, his jaw slackening in surprise even as Tracy and Daphne slipped their arms through Dean and Seamus', leading them towards to the great hall. "…Well do we get a Gryffindor to escort us?" He added looking jealously in the direction the girls had just headed. He'd been attempting to get them to give him the time of day for years now, neither of them would as much look in his direction something which was the case with most of the Slytherin females.

Lavender and Pavati exchanged a look, "Nah all the attractive Slytherin's are gone." They grinned mischievously.

* * *

McGonagall had been enjoying the peace and quiet which came with the new cooperation that Slytherin and Gryffindor had found, she had never realised just how influential Harry and Draco were within their houses. So hearing the sounds of shouting coming from outside had her wondering what the twins had done this time, and she wasn't even sure if she meant the Weasley twins after Harry and Draco's little gambling fiasco. When the door burst open and rather than the expected two Gryffindor's, it was a pair of Gryffindor third years being chased by a shouting Slytherin third year. Fully expecting to have to break up a fight, she went to rise when she heard what the boy was yelling at the top of his voice. She closed her eyes instead, asking Merlin to give her patience, as Mr Nott argued loudly with Miss Patil and Miss Brown that he was in fact attractive and that Blaise wasn't the only attractive male Slytherin. To which the pair yelled that they wouldn't date him if he was the last male on the planet and it had nothing to do with his appearance but everything to do with his family's history. In all of her years Minerva hadn't experienced anything like this and wondered just a little if it hadn't been easier to deal with when the students were at each other's throats. A slight chuckle escaped her, causing Remus to give her a curious look, "I was just thinking that the Marauders would have thought this was a hilarious." She explained softly, missing his bemused expression.

Remus stared out over the hall. The mix of houses at the Gryffindor table catching his eye, a splattering of blue, green and yellow in the sea of red, "I think we would have, although I doubt anyone expected this to happen…Even them."

* * *

The study table in the girl's common room was covered in text books, parchment falling off and onto the floor as Harry frantically hunted for the notes that she was sure were somewhere in the mess. "Harry!" Hermione snapped, she didn't know why she was getting so stressed but she had more work than any of the others and she was barely managing to find her notes in the mess which the raven haired girl was making.

Pansy's eyes narrowed as she studied the bushy haired girl, with Hermione now trying to study Occlumency, she was looking more tired. Dark circles under her eyes and she was getting more absent minded forgetting what they had been talking about mere seconds after they'd said it. Vanishing more and pretending that she hadn't gone at all, not to mention her impossible schedule… The dark haired girl slapped her head with a scowl, how could she have missed it? It was glaringly obvious that there was only one way that Hermione could have been doing all of the subjects and while she had been content to leave her to her own devices, it was now bluntly obvious that she wasn't coping. "Hermione." She spoke softly, "Can I have a word?" She stood up hoping that the others wouldn't ask why. Hermione shook her head claiming that she needed to find her notes and get on with her homework. "I know." She spoke softly, "I want to talk about how you're doing with Professor McGonagall's help."

Hermione's chair scrapped across the floor as she rose in a hurry, following the shorter girl over to the corner. "How?" She snapped her volume louder than she'd intended. "I'm fine anyway! Professor McGonagall thought I could manage and I can!"

"It's quite obvious that you aren't." Pansy retorted as calmly as she could manage, she couldn't bare seeing one of her friends driving herself into the ground, not to mention she didn't like being confronted so rudely, "I worked it out easily, I was going to leave it…but Hermione, you're not coping. You need to drop a subject or at least your extra studies."

Hermione glowered at the brunette, she hated that it was coming down to her extra classes and a touch of slightly hysterical jealously rose "You don't know me." She retorted, her temper rising, "You don't need to be the best. I have to! No-one will look twice unless I am." She was starting to lose it, "You're only friends with me because of Harry and Draco otherwise you wouldn't have looked twice at me." Tears were welling up in her eyes and that just made her angrier, "I'm just a _muggleborn_ after all!" Her eyes narrowed, "So how dare you say that I'm not coping." She was shouting now and Pansy looked as though she had been slapped.

"I… _I….I'm worried…_ " She spoke hesitantly, "I'm worried about _you_!" Pansy's volume was rising now, "Why do you think I didn't say anything before? Huh?! I thought you could but now you're working yourself to the ground." She was tense barely aware that the others were staring at them now, "You missed Runes on Wednesday! You're losing track." She was only just managing to stop herself shouting, "You want to fail? Because that's what is going to happen. You'll lose complete track and put yourself into the hospital wing or worse." She snapped, the older girl was full on glaring at her now.

"Well don't bother." Hermione's lip twisted, she thought they were friends, "Leave me alone." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "I can manage." She turned and without even saying anything to the others started to leave. Hermione was proud, she had no intention of letting Pansy see her cry over this. A hand grabbed her arm and without looking she lashed out, " **I said leave me alone!** " Her volume was at its peak even as her hand connected with the person's face and realising that she'd just hit one of her friends, she fled tears streaming down her face not daring to look back and see all of her friends expressions or worse…Pansy's expression.

As she stepped though the portrait she heard Pansy asking someone if they were alright and horror filled her. A broken sob escaping her as if it wasn't bad enough that she'd hit a friend it hadn't even been the one that she was fighting with. Hermione ignored everyone in Gryffindor common room as she fled to her dorm dropping onto her bed. Clutching her pillow and just crying until she fell into an exhausted doze.

* * *

Morning dawned, dark and grey, suiting Pansy's mood perfectly. She had no intention of going to breakfast but the mistake of not returning to her own dorm meant that she didn't really have much choice. The stony expression of her oldest friend told her point blank that the blonde had no issue with storming into her dorm to fetch her if she had to. Pansy wasn't sure how she ended up going down to breakfast with Draco and Harry flanking her, especially as she'd expected the Raven haired girl to take Hermione's side. When by habit they started to head to Gryffindor's table the brunette pulled back shaking her head, and without talking about it, Harry and Draco gently steered her towards the Slytherin table. Flint raised an eyebrow, there were more than a few hostile faces but Harry just glared right back as they approached. To Pansy's surprise, Flint took one look at them and nodded, barking at Montague to move along so that the girls had room to sit. Looking up she didn't see Hermione or Millicent anywhere, she wasn't surprised that it seemed as though Millie had taken Hermione's side.

"Oi Potter." Pucey's voice cut thought her musing, "What happened to your face?"

Harry tensed, fingers gingerly touching the bruise on her cheek. While logically she knew that Hermione hadn't meant to slap her, she wondered what her friend's reaction would be when she realised. Harry didn't know how to respond, she'd never had much to do with Pucey especially outside of Quidditch, "..." She thought quickly, before wryly smiling, "Wrong place. Wrong time." She decided that it was best if people didn't know what happened.

The burly fifth year looked over at Flint questioningly, the seeming leader of the elder Slytherin's nodded, "Well if you change your mind…" he trailed off before smirking, "Can't let our only competition throw the cup because someone is picking on their seeker."

Harry still couldn't read easily between the lines but Draco and Pansy stiffening slightly told her that something was going on. Draco could feel her confusion and leaned over, thinking that she desperately needed to speak to Harry without the other's realising what she was saying. Weakness in the snake pit was never a good idea, " _-Harry. He's offering to fight whoever it was.-"_ Draco missed the shocked expressions of those around her when she spoke softly in Parseltounge, all she had known was that no-one would know what she'd said other than Harry. " _-Flint agreed it. They probably also want everyone knowing that they aren't allowed to mess with you especially as we're sitting here.-"_

Harry nodded thoughtfully, " _-Flint started it when he made people move right?-"_ A tiny nod was her reply from Draco, figuring that she understood enough for the time being, Harry turned back to Pucey, "Thank you. I'm sure that it won't come to that." On either front, at least she hoped it wouldn't.

The fifth year nodded, deciding that the revelation that Draco had given them could wait until it was just him and Flint, "Very well, just remember that the offer is there." Steely eyes scanned the table, glaring at the more bothered students silently daring them to comment on the Gryffindor sitting at their table.

* * *

Unnoticed by most of the students in the hall, a student at the Gryffindor table was watching and understanding the significance of what Flint had done at the Slytherin table. Gryffindor's politics were silent and unspoken about unlike Slytherin's, but they still had a leader and he was watching the statement Slytherin's leader was making. Flint had ensured that Harry was bracketed by Flint's own group, while Flint had always sat at the end of the table, now within the middle of his court was a single splash of red. His eyes narrowed when the Raven haired girl moved her head and he caught sight of the bruise. "Fred. George." The pair looked up instantly, as did the trio of chasers, "Did Harry get injured by a prank?" Watching the boiling rage on the face of the three girls had them quickly shaking their heads, explaining that they hadn't done it apparently they hadn't even done any pranks let alone any which could hurt someone. "Hmmm..." He scowled, "Find out what happened. _No-one_ hurts one of my team, especially this close to a match." The twins nodded, the team stuck together, all of Gryffindor should respect that.

* * *

Hermione was initially furious when she had seen Harry walking with Pansy and had been going to confront her friend. Feeling betrayed that Harry was seeming to take the Slytherins side, but when the girls turned to head toward the Slytherin table. She caught sight of Harry's face, she gasped losing her appetite. With a heavy heart, she left the great hall not noticing Millicent entering as she walked out. The bigger girl however turned following and keeping up with her easily, "How are you feeling?" She spoke for the first time as they neared the library. Hermione shrugged not really feeling like talking, she'd hit her best friend there was nowhere to go from there. "It was an accident, I'm sure that they understand it." Millie spoke softly, ignoring the silence coming from beside her. She was trying to think of a way to cheer up her friend when a cough interrupted them.

"Miss Granger a word." Professor McGonagall's expression was stern as she stared at the pair. Hermione's heart sank and she hung her head, although she found herself wondering which of her friends had betrayed her to the Professor.


	16. 16) Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my Beta is my better half. My apologies for the shorter than usual chapter, I haven't been well so writing hasn't been coming quite as easily.

* * *

Amelia Bones was doing her best to hide her expression, but a smirk still tugged at the corners of her lips as she stepped out of the heavily guarded interrogation room. It had surprised her how much information the Rat had given her once he was pumped full of veritaserum.

"I take it went well?" The dry voice of Scrimgeour cut through her thinking as he fell into step beside her.

Her smirk grew, "You could say that." Was her conspiratorial response, "Would you mind asking Lucius Malfoy to come in for a _little_ chat?" The man walking beside he laughed, the pair had been trying to get something _(anything_ ) on the slippery man for years now. Discovering that he was the one who the Rat used to report to and that the man had known after Voldemort's demise that Pettigrew had been the secret keeper, even if he had (contrary to what Pettigrew believed) been under the Imperius he still should have come forward about that little piece of information.

He found himself smirking at her, "I'll take Mad-eye with me. I'm sure that he won't _see_ anything that we didn't expect." Amelia laughed, glad that they were on the same page about taking trustworthy people. Especially given how the man always seemed to know when they were coming as proven when Arthur had done raids on Malfoy Manor in the past.

* * *

Hermione's heart felt heavy as she followed her Head of House, her lips turned down as she tried to work out if Professor McGonagall knew about her and Pansy's fight or if heavens forbid that her grades were slipping. She assumed that it had to be serious as her head of House wanted to see her alone, a spike of fear went through her at the wonder if maybe something had happened to her parents. As such when her Professor told her to take a seat, she sank down with shaky legs unable to stop the slight tremble of worry in her limbs.

"The time-turner please." Her tone was soft, betraying how stern her expression was and Hermione's hands shook as she reached up to gently touch the chain around her neck. Feeling as though she'd failed her favourite professor who had put so much faith in her.

"Why!" She found herself snapping.

McGonagall's expression hardened, "Myself and my colleagues have noticed a decrease in your grades and a noticeable drop in the quality of your written work."

Hermione scowled, "it's just with the accident and…"

She was abruptly cut off, "Miss Granger!" Rarely had she seen McGonagall this angry, "I'm ashamed and disgusted that you would use another student's horrific and life changing event to excuse your own actions. You should know that just after the accident your grades remained the same, it is only in recent weeks that your grades have plummeted." The tone was curt and furious. "It's too much strain on you, personally I think you should drop Muggle Studies." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her Professor continued, "You can still take the exam, however as a muggleborn any job which requires that grade will look down on you for taking the subject especially if you have an O."

"But Professor! Why?!" She protested, seething internally as the older witch shook her head.

"It's an easy subject for you to achieve that grade, many employers will look at it as you trying to bolster your grades above others by cheating. Now. Time Turner. Please." McGonagall's tone was getting shorter, "It isn't about the lesson times. You're losing too much relaxation time. We have all noticed that you are getting short tempered and more prone to outbursts."

The bushy haired girl hung her head, thinking about the fight she'd had with her friends. Yet she still didn't want to lose the device, "It's everyone wanting to hold me back. Pansy can't deal with the fact that I'm smarter than her." The Professor looked shocked by her outburst, "It's because I'm a mudblood. You can't handle me being better than them."

"30 points from Gryffindor." Was the abrupt response, Hermione went to protest, but the furious Professor continued, "Don't think I won't take more from my own house. You will be serving detention for the rest of the week." Hermione went to argue, even as the seething witch continued, "I _will_ be speaking to Madam Pince about your library time."

Hermione gasped, her own temper rising as her Professor held out her hand. "I refuse." She snapped head held high.

"Very well." Was the response, the Time Turner flew into Minerva's hand, "I'll increase your detention time to a month and I will review if you are allowed to borrow books next year, you may leave!" Hermione stormed out of the room, unable to believe just how _unfairly_ she had been treated.

* * *

Pansy had tensed up when one of the Gryffindor prefects told her that Professor McGonagall wanted her to go to her office. Her pureblood mask was firmly in place especially as she hadn't missed the glares at dinner from Hermione, adding to the fact that Ron had softly told her that he'd seen her leaving Professor McGonagall's office. The red-headed boy had joined them at the Slytherin table, a brash ' _I take it we're sitting here now? Oi budge over will you Zabini.'_ Which had gotten him a bemused look from the others even as the Italian slid along to make room for him. Pansy suspected that there was more to Ronald Weasley than met the eye, especially as he silently fell into step with her. The brunette let her mask slip long enough to give him a gentle smile taking comfort in her friend being with her, especially with him making the huge sacrifice of leaving his food half eaten.

He grinned back at her, "Don't look so worried. I'll wait for you." Pansy just blinked at him a couple of times. She wondered if he knew that even with the decreased tension between the houses, very few Slytherin's would be happy being this far into Gryffindor territory especially alone.

"Thank you." She responded softly resisting the great urge to beg him to go in with her. When the dreaded door came into sight, she took a deep breath giving him a quick grin. With her head held high and her face set into a careful mask of neutrality as she knocked on the door.

"Enter!" was called from beyond and the increasingly nervous teen stepped inside. A chill crept down Pansy's spine as McGonagall gave her a warm smile, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Miss Parkinson, thank you for coming. Would you care for tea?" The brunette blinked in surprise as the Professor continued, "I wasn't sure if you would have already eaten, so I took the liberty of ensuring that you could still have lunch or afternoon tea at least."

Already Pansy could feel tension slipping away from herself, although she was still nervous. Then again, it was the first time that she had ever been in a Professor's office, Hagrid was more of a friend so she couldn't bring herself to count him. "Thank you Professor, I did have a light lunch," She found herself smiling, "but tea would be lovely."

The pair sat in silence for a moment as McGonagall poured the drinks, a lazy flick of her wand bringing a ceramic jar floating over. Pansy watched as the powerful, stern and respected witch dunked a biscuit in her tea. The teen couldn't stop herself smiling widely at the image. "Ginger snap?" McGonagall spoke softly offering her the jar to her, "Could you tell me what happened to Miss Potter?"

Pansy felt slightly uneasy by the sudden change in subject, her eyes widening slightly, "….however unintentionally, it's my fault." She stared into her cup as she spoke, but when McGonagall didn't speak, she found herself looking up nervously.

"Thank you for your honesty," A smiling Professor replied, "I didn't believe it was your fault."

"…I… was arguing with Hermione." The teen added, "we both said things we probably shouldn't have and…" She sipped her tea before continuing, "Hermione tried to storm out, I'd been trying to stop her to get her to listen."

"I take it you were trying to convince her to either drop muggle studies or to give her secret back?"

Pansy's eyes widened, her eye brows rising, "The twins were right, you can sense trouble a mile off." She didn't realise that she'd spoken out-loud until the Professor started to laugh, she was glad that it was the paraphrased version of what the Weasley's had told them.

"I'm sure that isn't exactly what they said," A chuckling Professor said, her eyes showing her amusement as her much more reserved student started to laugh as well.

"No Professor." Pansy shook her head, "They said you were like a niffler for mischief and trouble."

The normally stern Professor had to take a few moments to stop herself laughing, before she spoke again, "I'm assuming that Miss Potter was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Pansy nodded, "Harry does seem to specialise in that. But I know Hermione didn't mean to do it, it was an accident."

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Parkinson." She smiled warmly, "I hope you aren't blaming yourself." She raised her eyebrows at the sheepish looking teen, "After all Professor Hagrid tells us all about how friendly and kind you are, not to mention that we've all noticed a change in you this year." Pansy looked up in shock, she hadn't realised that her favourite teacher regarded her that highly.

It wasn't until Pansy was leaving that McGonagall managed to shock her again, "20 points to Slytherin." The brunette stopped in surprise, turning towards the smiling Professor. A redundant question on her lips as McGonagall continued, "For changing attitudes towards others."

Pansy found herself laughing softly as her hand rested on the door handle, "It wasn't hard Professor, I just pointed out that clearly Hagrid was the best choice." She shrugged, "Not only is he incredibly knowledgeable about his subject but as a Half-Giant he's more than capable of protecting us from any accidents even if that means wrestling a furious creature to the ground."

It was her turn to amaze her Transfiguration Professor as the older witch let out a laugh, "You all know about that?" The brunette nodded with a smile, even as the normally stern woman continued, "I'd better let you leave, I'm sure Mr Weasley is getting stiff sitting out there."

* * *

Theodore Nott Senior rubbed his head, "Are you sure?" He didn't doubt that Mucnair wouldn't come to him unless it was important, but the cock and bull story that he had been told would be very bad if it were true.

The muscle bound death eater ran a hand through his stubbly black hair as he nodded, "I know what I found out. Bones has carte-blanch for veritaserum…" He scowled, "She's sent Moody and Scrimgeour to bring Lucius in." Mucnair stopped, he knew he didn't have half the brain power of either of the other two but even he knew how bad it would be for Lucius to be questioned.

Nott scowled, toying with his wand. "Leave me. I'll ensure that Malfoy won't be an issue." A lazy flick of the wand, and the mahogany door slammed behind the younger man. Theodore rubbed the crease between his eyebrows, his oldest friend wouldn't be able to wriggle out of this one alone. Not to mention that Lucius would probably take him and the others down with him. A slow smirk grew across his lips, it wouldn't be easy to get Lucius out…Amelia Bones had never been a witch to cross. However Lucius would owe him a huge favour for this one, well worth the risk of getting caught.

* * *

Despite the howling wind and freezing hail, Harry had snuck outside with her broom, regardless of the danger she needed to think not to mention she trusted her skills enough that she didn't worry about the weather. She looked up at the sky and took off, the wind whipped through her hair as she flew higher. The small balls of pure ice buffeted against her but the stings were exhilarating as she circled over the lake, skimming the icing surface. A gust sent her reeling, her heavy winter boots breaking the lake and she yelped from the pain momentarily almost losing control of her broom.

She almost effortlessly caught an updraft, letting it carry her upwards, following the wind as she lazily drifted across the grounds. Harry pushed her hair out of her face a wide grin on her lips as she let her eyes close for a moment as she relaxed. Letting her broom take her where it wanted to as she thought…she hadn't ever had a fight with Hermione before and unlike with Ron she didn't know how to fix it. Hermione hadn't been angry with her, but she hated that the bushy haired girl had physically lashed out.

Pansy had been trying to help and while the short haired girl had been rather brash, it had been out of concern rather than cruelty. Then again, Hermione had always been rather obsessed with learning but she thought that Hermione had grown out of it. She let the broom swoop down low over the trees, kicking twigs as she went. Some best friend she was, Hermione would be feeling ganged up on but she couldn't bring even the slightest bit of altruism to reach out first. A bitter laugh left her lips at the same time as a practically strong gust of wind hit her hard, sending her broom crashing lower clipping numerous branches as she did. The stinging pain on her legs brought her out of her thoughts and she swore in a way that would have made Narcissa, Augusta or Mrs Weasley wash her mouth out with soap. A deep breath as she regained control finally swooping back away from the forest and towards the castle.

* * *

Harry had been sneaking back inside, she'd barely made her way through the doors. When a curt voice through the silence, "POTTER!" The raven haired girl froze, eyes widening guiltily as she stared up at her Head of House. "Were you flying? In this weather?"

She swallowed, looking down, "I had a fight with Hermione. I was calming down before I went to speak to her."

Minerva's expression softened, "I don't think that is wise. That girl needs to get her priorities in order." She smiled at the windswept bedraggled girl, "Unfortunately, Miss Granger is not in the best frame of mind for you to be speaking to." Harry looked up, her mouth dropping open slightly, "I would never speak ill of another student or professor, however…Miss Granger desperately needs to learn to prioritise…" She trailed off whatever she had been going to say was cut off by her professionalism regardless of how much she thought Harry deserved to know.

"What do you mean, Professor? What happened?" Harry asked, her insatiable curiosity already rising along with concern for her friend regardless of how angry she was with Hermione at that moment in time.

A loud cackle saved McGonagall from having to respond, "She means that Granger blamed you for her own stupidity."

"Peeves!" Minerva snapped furious with the poltergeist who just blew a raspberry in reply.

He lounged in the air, resting his head on translucent arms completely ignoring the Professor instead focusing completely on Harry. "Little know-it-all has an superiority complex." He started to laugh uncontrollably, "She got hers. Stupid bint said Mudblood." With that last parting shot he rocketed off cackling the whole way.

Minerva cursed under her breath, although she did now wonder how Peeves had discovered what had happened in her office. "Professor?" Harry started quietly, "What did he mean?"

"We will be better talking in my office." She couldn't see a way that she would get out of explaining to Harry. Although at least, if she told her the full story…Peeves wouldn't be able to twist it to make Miss Granger sound worse not to mention that it might stop young Miss Potter getting hurt again.


	17. 17) Another Year Over

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and my beta is my better half. Sorry for the delay in chapters, I haven't been well which is affecting my motivation to write however...the sequel will be in the works.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the fight with Hermione and after her discussion with Professor McGonagall. Harry hadn't been able to bring herself to speak to Hermione. Although her former best friend hadn't seemed bothered as Hermione hadn't bothered to look in her direction. Harry couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt but her friends had stuck by her. She hadn't wanted to admit how much it helped that Ron had joined her at the Slytherin table.

Ron however had been rather introspective something which he'd privately told Harry had been brought on by the mind healing they were all getting. Although he'd smiled and told her that he was glad that Ginny was getting help after the events of last year. The pair had both agreed that the youngest Weasley needed help to recover from her possession, although they both privately admitted that the Weasley's would never have been able to afford it.

Harry twisted a strand of hair, she was nervous and judging from Ron tapping his foot. She wasn't the only one. Harry wondered if he was waiting for the same thing as her, it was too quiet. Remus hadn't tried to kill or curse her. Voldemort hadn't turned up yet. She was away from the Dursley's and had a proper family who cared about her. Leaving Harry unable to relax, her life had never been peaceful. So what was going to happen? Was Sirius' trial going to go wrong? What if Peter escaped? She shook her head, trying to distract herself from her fatalism.

"What the heck is wrong with you two?" Pansy sounded slightly irritated, the pair had been fidgeting for a couple of days now. She was finally getting to the end of her tether with them.

"We're waiting." Harry didn't have to speak to Ron to know that he was in agreement. Apparently that wasn't enough of an explanation for Pansy as the older girl merely scowled at her waiting for a better explanation. Harry twisted her hair again, biting her lip. "Something bad is going to happen. Nothing has happened yet this year."

"…there was the accident." Draco spoke softly, she'd kept out of it so far.

"Wasn't really a bad thing though. I got new friends and now I have a family." Harry admitted softly, not daring to meet the others eyes. "Even the fight with Hermione, it's only one."

The two Slytherins gave her a blank look, "First year, we had a troll. A cursed broom. A dragon then we had Quirrell." Ron shrugged, "Second year, the message. Rogue Bludger. School turning on Harry. Then the Basilisk….so this year…" He trailed off, fidgeting again.

"Maybe you're just going to have a peaceful year?" Draco shrugged, unable to hide her amusement at the disbelieving looks. A non-comital reply marked the end of the conversation.

* * *

Gretchen Davies had never held Minister Fudge in particularly high regard, especially not when she had heard about the Dementors being placed around the school. Her opinion of him had changed when he'd requested that she work with the students to resolve any issues which the horrific creatures had caused. Many of the younger students hadn't been as badly off, the worst by far were the older years. The poor dears who remembered the war. Gretchen rubbed her forehead flicking through her notes. Miss Weasley desperately needed help, she was glad that the Minister was paying her until the issues were all resolved as she dreaded to think what would have happened if Miss Weasley had never gotten the help she needed. It had taken her a little while to convince the Professors to allow her to treat them, she had needed to employ a few tricks from Muggle Psychology to convince them.

Gretchen was thankful that at least some of the Professors hadn't put up much of a fight, especially as it added more pieces to the previous year's puzzle. Working with Hagrid had brought up something that she personally felt needed to be addressed. Namely, Hagrid being expelled. It would have gone against her oath, had she not gotten permission to show the memories to the Minister.

However now that she did, she couldn't in all good consciousness allow an innocent man to suffer any longer. It was that train of thought that had led her to be standing in front of the Minster himself.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have information." She spoke simply, "I'm aware of what happened last year, from viewing the children's memories. I discovered that Hagrid is innocent." Minister Fudge nodded, "Does the name Tom Riddle mean anything to you?"

"No. Should it?"

"Indeed. Most would agree with you, however…" She paused a moment, placing several papers down on the desk, "He was awarded a special services, for supposedly saving the school. Yet after speaking with the students and with Hagrid himself, I discovered that the creature which supposedly caused Miss Myrtle's death was an Acromantula. Something which can't petrify nor kill with a look. Not to mention that the creature which Miss Potter slayed last year was a basilisk." She set down a vial taking a deep breath as she did, "Miss Potter allowed me to show you her memories of the event. A basilisk requires Parseltounge to be controlled. Tom Riddle was a Parselmouth."

"How do you know that?"

A wry smile crept across her lips, "I went to school with him. I remember the scandal it caused when a no name muggleborn discovered that he could speak the language. I'm sure that you can imagine the shock that it caused some of the more traditional Purebloods."

"How could this Tom Riddle enter into the school without anyone knowing?"

"Well, when viewing Miss Potter's memories, it appears that he claims to be Lord Voldemort. It seems as though he was responsible for the possession of Miss Weasley, he had come out of a diary, the wraith vanishing when Miss Potter stabbed the book with a basilisk fang." For a moment Minister Fudge was silent as she finished, only for a few moments later his cup to hit the table with a crash.

* * *

The month was going relatively smoothly until the mail came. Hedwig landed gracefully, stealing Ron's mackerel (much to the disgust of the ginger teen who had decided to have it for a change) before either girl could take the letters. "Why do you always steal my food?" He scowled at the insultingly smug owl, who simply ruffled her feathers as if to say because it was amusing. The sniggers from the two girls died as they opened the thick letter.

"Sirius is free!" Harry almost yelled, beaming over at Ron who smiled widely at his friend.

Draco had been midway through congratulating Harry when her eyes landed on the other letter. It wasn't common for Narcissa to write to them separately, especially not when the letters were addressed to both of them. The colour drained from her face, her hands shaking as her mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she managed to finally speak, "The bad thing has happened."

Wordlessly she held the letter out Harry, the raven haired girl, scanned the letter before _"Fucking tosspot. Cunt nuggets on a balaclava."_ She was cut off as Ron raised his eyebrows at her, "Language Potter." His mock outrage was cut off when he read it for himself, "Merlin's saggy bollocks."

"…Harry went muggle…" Pansy spoke softly before she read it for herself, "Well Morgana damn him…that is unexpected."

* * *

It was the last Hogsmead trip of the year when everything went to hell. The girls and Ron had just finished stocking up on sweets and quills when they'd encountered Hermione. The bushy haired girl had merely sneered at them, "Where's your junior Death Eater guards, Potter?"

All three of the girls had flinched, for the first time in possibly her life Pansy was lost for words. Ron however had no such qualms, "Wow Hermione. Bigoted much." He slung an arm around Harry and Pansy's shoulders gently steering them passed the angry teenager. Draco had given her the most scathing glare that she had used since she had changed.

It was a surprisingly subdued group who walked further down the street, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Pansy had dragged Ron into a jewellery shop, claiming that she wanted his opinion on what to buy. Harry and Draco had begged off, saying that they needed a little time to themselves.

" _Avada Ke-"_

Harry was already moving the instant that she heard the first syllable, dragging Draco with her. Although the blonde was stunned into silence staring slack jawed at their attacker. The blonde was almost statuesque barely responsive, and Harry cursed under her breath. Silently begging for help. If only an Elf like Dobby was here.

A loud crash had the younger girl turning slowly towards their attacker, Lucius Malfoy was sprawled in mud with a rather scrawny but furious old elf standing between him and the girls. "You shall not hurt Mistress Black."

Aware that he was out of time the furious man rose as elegantly as he could while covered in mud, "You haven't seen the last of me," The only words he spoke before he apparated.

The old elf turned to the two girls, "Kreacher is glad to serve Mistress Black." He bowed low enough that his long crooked nose almost brushed the ground, "Little Mistress shall call if she needs Kreacher." He said as he vanished with a loud crack, leaving a pair of shaken teens.

* * *

Hedwig dropped a rather soggy letter into Harry's breakfast one morning, looking disgruntled at the state of the mail she was delivering. Much to the Slytherin's amusement, Ron had closed his arms around his plate desperately guarding it. Even as Hedwig perched on her Human's shoulder, gently combing her hair looking for all the world as if she didn't care. The youngest male Weasley was just beginning to relax when she struck, stealing his pancake before flying off with a smug hoot.

"What did you do to that owl?" Blaise found himself asking between chuckles.

"…it's ever since the car issue…" Ron scowled after the vanishing white bird, shaking his fork after her. Silently Blaise vowed never to upset the apparently vindictive owl, he rather liked to be able to eat in peace.

A loud chuckle came from one of the older Slytherins, "We should have added a little bit of red to our table earlier."

"It certainly adds some amusement to the day."

Ignoring the chaos Hedwig had caused, Harry gingerly unfolded the letter, blinking a few times as she tried to read Hagrid's almost illegible writing.

' _Girls and Ron.  
Had a visit from Minister Fudge today. Great man he is. Came to apologise for that fiasco last year. Got my record cleared and I'm gunna get a wand. Olivander came with him to say as much. The Minister told me, he's got me people to work with me so I can get my qual- newts and apparently I can get my mastery. _

_Just wanted to say thank you for letting the Healer use your memories._

 _Hagrid'_

The usual scrawl was made worse by the copious tears which had fallen onto the parchment. Harry however managed and read it out to the others, Ron perking up at the news despite his sulking over his stolen breakfast.

* * *

The final Quidditch match had led to a huge multi-house celebration, as the party somehow spilled through Draco and Harry's common room and into the opposing common room. Slytherin was in high spirits despite losing, something Harry pointed out was because Draco had finally beaten her to the snitch. None of the third years were quite sure what to make of some of the teams invading the opposing common room, although apparently it was simply that Gryffindor was famous for their parties and the seventh years decided that they wanted a chance to experience it before they graduated. Silence had briefly descended when Flint had advanced on Oliver, both teams holding their breath only breathing again when the Pureblood dragged the older captain into a corner to talk. It had broken any lingering tension as for the first time in living history Slytherins were dancing with Gryffindors, Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of Pucey convincing Katie to dance. Draco had softly pointed out it wasn't as weird as the Twins dancing with the Carrow sisters, Pansy only adding that they clearly hadn't seen Greengrass yet. Ron had sniggered at their confused expressions, pointing out Dean across the room…Dean who had his arms around Greengrass.

It was a furious Minevera who stormed in and told all of the students to get back into their own common room and go to bed. Andromeda had apparently done the same in Slytherin as the Twins ran through hoping to avoid McGonagall's wrath. Neither girl could get over the sulky expression on Flint's face as he slouched back to his own common room.

Before they knew it, exams were over. Harry and Draco frantically tried to pack everything which had managed to spread itself through all three common rooms before the leaving feast. Ron had burst in after discovering at some point that he'd ended up with Draco's potion book. Pansy had somehow left a whole collection of hair products in their bathroom which she had charged in to grab, neither of the other two girls were sure why or how she'd ended up filling their bathroom. Neville had just told them to pack anything of his as they could sort it out at home on the basis he'd do the same. "Think we could ask an elf for help?" Draco had finally asked, flopping back on her bed.

"Gran will kill us if we call Dobby." Harry said thoughtfully, wondering if the other friendly elf would be willing to help.

"Could ask the one who saved us?" Draco apparently had the same thought. Harry wondered how long it would be before the blonde learned packing spells.

"Kreacher?" Harry called softly, jumping softly when there was a loud crack. "Sorry for bothering you. Would you mind helping us? We can't find everything."

The old elf bowed low, "It would be Kreacher's pleasure to help Mistress Black."

* * *

The feast was as exuberant as always, although Harry felt rather melancholy as she sat between Ron and Neville at the Gryffindor table. McGonagall had quietly explained that for the leaving feast they would have to sit at their house table. Ron muttered that it wasn't fair, the Slytherin table was better, none of the three had sat with their house for months. Although Neville had retreated to the Hufflepuff table rather than braving the Slytherin's, Harry was sulking she missed Pansy's running commentary on people not that she was willing to risk Aunt Andi or McGonagall's wrath by disobeying.

"Another year over." Dumbledore started, "A huge congratulations are in order for all of our Quidditch players, especially given the difficult start to the year." A wave of his hand brought everyone's focus to trophy, "I'm proud to say that against all odds, the cup goes to Gryffindor."

Oliver's smugness was almost palatable, although even he looked uneasy when the twins hoisted him onto their shoulders. "Oliver! Oliver! He's a psycho! Oliver! Oliver! He's a Keeper! Oli's training paid off! Oli! Oli!" To everyone's amusement, Dumbledore allowed the Twins their victory lap despite their loud chant before he continued.

"Now that Gryffindor has had their moment," He said amidst laughter, "The House cup must be awarded. In fourth place with 325 points is Gryffindor, Third with 386 points is Hufflepuff…" A fair few Gryffindor's scowled at Hermione, it was not secret that whatever the third year had done to upset McGonagall had put them out of the running for the house cup. "Second….with 434 points is….Ravenclaw. Which means our winners with 456 points is Slytherin!" A clap of his hands saw the banners change to a brilliant green even as applause and cheers broke out from the normally reserved table. To the professor's amusement, the Gryffindor's actually sounded enthusiastic although it was helped by Harry, Ron and the Twins yelling congratulations at their friends on the other table.

* * *

Before long they were on the train heading home, the four had claimed a compartment, Neville had begged off joining them mockingly pointing out that he'd have to put up with them most of the summer. Pansy was busy trying to get the trio interested in an in-depth conversation about hair when Blaise threw open the door. The Italian teen vaulted over Harry's legs, diving under Ron's to hide in the corner of the floor. Aware of eyes on him, "Hide me. They're insane."

Barely moments later, Greengrass and Davies burst in, "Where is he?" Both girls had their wands drawn. None of the still confused foursome answered, Blaise had no intention of responding, Greengrass had some nasty curses up her sleeve and the teen wasn't even sure what he'd done to upset her this time.

"What did he do?" Draco was well aware of Greengrass' temper, she'd been on the receiving end a couple of times in the previous years and had no intention of drawing her ire.

"….he made a comment about me and Dean…" She replied in the snidest way possible, Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath drawing Greengrass' attention, "You have an issue with me Parkinson?"

"I have an issue with you bothering us trying to find Zabini. Why don't you check with Nott?" Harry hadn't heard Pansy sound so haughty since the accident and bit her lip as she resisted the urge to laugh not knowing how Greengrass would react. The blonde turned her nose up at them and stalked out without another word, Davies did at least look apologetic as she trailed after her.

The rest of the ride was relatively peaceful, even if it took a little while for the Slytherin male to risk coming out of his spot. Blaise did manage to win a single game of chess against Ron, much to the ginger's delight even if Ron did win the rest of the games. Harry spent some of the journey speculating what they would be during for the holiday's, she made no secret of her excitement about seeing Sirius again, fidgeting enough to make Pansy snap at her more than once.

Yet when the train pulled into the station, Harry's heart fell. Sirius was stood with the Dursleys, eyes widening she grabbed Draco's arm. The blonde's eyes narrowing as she muttered curses and insults under her breath, Ron had an expression like thunder as did Pansy. Harry found that she had to laugh at Blaise's confused look, although she felt surprisingly cheered as despite him not knowing what was happening, he tried to be supportive.


End file.
